The Junior And The Prefect
by Mister Jackkkk
Summary: POV of Harry. Keeping close to the book, this is about Harry running through the fourth, figuring out his "true emotions". Will Cedric survive? Will Ron tell Hermione how he feels? Will someone just smack Draco one! And what about S.P.E.W.? For Lulu. R&R?
1. Chapter One: Reminiscing At The Boot

**The Junior And The Prefect.**

**Chapter one: Reminiscing At The Boot**

I felt like I had barely fallen asleep when Mrs. Weasley woke me up.  
'Time to go, Harry, dear' She moved over to wake Ron.  
I reach for my glasses while the younger Weasley boys are woken. Mrs. Weasley exits and we dress in silence, too sleepy to talk, just a few yawns and stretches and we all head down stairs.

Mrs. Weasley was stirring a large pot while Mr. Weasley checked a sheaf of large parchment tickets.  
'What d'you think?' he asks, smiling and holding out his arms.  
He was wearing a golfing jumper and jeans too big for him, held up by a thick leather belt.  
'We're supposed to go incognito – do I look like a Muggle, Harry?'  
'Yeah, very good,' I smile.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'… Two hundred Portkeys placed at strategic points around Britain, and the nearest one to us is up the top of Stoatshead Hill, so that's where we're headed,' Ron rolled his eyes, he obviously didn't find the conversation on Portkeys such a big thing.  
'What sort of objects are Portkeys?'  
'Well, they can be anything, unobtrusive things obviously, so Muggles don't go picking them up and playing with them… Stuff they'll just think is litter…'

The conversation died as we trudge up Stoatshead Hill, being too steep to do anything but concentrate on breathing.

Upon reaching the top Mr. Weasley took off his glasses and wiped them on his sweater.  
'Well, we've made good time – we've got ten minutes… Now we just need the Portkey,' Mr. Weasley replaced his glasses. 'It won't be big… come on…'

It's a little difficult to search for something when I have no idea what it looks like.  
'Over here, Arthur! Over here, son, we've got it!' That solved my problem. I stand up, wiping dirt away from my pants.  
'Amos! This is Amos Diggory, everyone, works for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. And I think you know his son, Cedric?'  
I look over at Mr. Diggory, who in comparison to Cedric was nothing. Said boy smiles at me looking a little nervous, my only reasons to this is that he is nervous about being around those who were flogged by him in the first round of Quidditch last year. I smile back at him.  
'Hi,' he looks around at everyone; they say "hi" back except for Fred and George, who still haven't forgiven Cedric.

Not that it was really his fault, if I had known how to cast a Potronus during that game; I wouldn't have fallen off my broom. But then I wouldn't have received that lovely Firebolt from my Godfather either.

Mr. Diggory looked over everyone in the group.  
'All these yours, Arthur?'  
'Oh, no, only the redheads. This is Hermione, friend of Ron's – and another friend –' Mr. Diggory's eyes widen.  
'Merlin's beard, Harry? Harry Potter?'  
'Er – yeah,' Mr. Diggory looks at Cedric excitedly then back at me. Cedric looks embarrassed. I can't help feeling uncomfortable, even though I have become used to the idea that people see me as some kind of a miracle in the Wizarding world. "The Boy Who Lived". The looks I often get from strangers are still unnerving.  
'Ced's talked about you, of course, told us all about playing against you… I said to him, I said – Ced, that'll be something to tell your grandchildren that will… you beat Harry Potter!' How do you reply to something like that? Cedric looks at his feet, scratching the back of his head, Fred and George have a look to kill about them.  
'Harry, fell off his broom dad,' Cedric mutters. 'I told you… It was an accident…'  
'Yes, but you didn't fall off did you?' Mr. Diggory claps his hand on Cedric's shoulder looking proud 'Always modest our Ced, always the gentlemen… But the best man won, I'm sure that Harry, would say the same, wouldn't you eh? One falls off his broom, one stays on, you didn't need to be a genius to tell which ones the better flier!' Mr. Weasley looks nervous pulling out his watch.  
'Must be nearly time, do you know if we're waiting for any more Amos?' Mr. Diggory looks at Mr. Weasley as if he just realized where he was.  
'No, the Lovegood's have been there for a week already, and Fawcett's couldn't get tickets. There aren't any more of us in this area, are there?'  
'Not that I know of, yes, it's a minute off, we better get ready…' Mr. Weasley looks at Hermione and me.  
'You just need to touch the Portkey – Just a finger will do –'  
All nine of us gather around this moldy old boot, Ron on one side and Cedric on the other.

I just realized how odd it would look to a Muggle if one were to walk up the hill just now and saw two grown men and seven teenagers touching a boot.  
'Three…' said Mr. Weasley, still eyeing his watch. I look to the left of me at Cedric, who looks back and smiles. I feel his fingers curl around mine, and I think back to last year when he last smiled at me like that.

I had just received the Firebolt from Sirius, and wanted to show it off, just wanted to see the look on Malfoy's face. Everyone had walked down with me as of they were afraid that someone would swoop down and snatch it away. Upon entering the Great Hall everyone was excited about it. Malfoy's face had a look of envy, those grey eyes glaring me down the whole way to my seat. People from the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw tables gathered to admire the broom. Cedric Diggory was among them. His smile showed off his perfectly pointed teeth…

'Two…' Mr. Weasley's voice brought me back to the present. '… One…'


	2. Chapter Two: Quidditch is CANCELLED!

**The Junior And The Prefect.**

**Chapter Two: Quidditch is CANCELLED?!**

Ron and I eat loudly while Hermione looks on in disgust arms folded over her chest. Ron swallows.  
'You won't get them sick leave by starving yourself.'  
'Slave labour,' Hermione breathes hard through her nose. 'That's what made this dinner. _Slave labour_!'

As the last of the feast began to fade away the storm outside continued on, lightning lights up the ceiling with every clash. Professor Dumbledore stood and the Great Hall was hushed quickly. He smiles and starts to deliver his usual notices. Stay away from the forest, Mr. Filch's banned list, no one below third-year is allowed to go to Hogsmeade…

'… It is also my painful duty to inform you that the inter-house Quidditch Cup will not take place this year-'  
'What?' I had to stop myself from throwing the empty plates. I look over at my fellow Quidditch players, who all look too appalled to say anything, but mouth words soundlessly.  
'This is due to an event that will be starting in October, and continuing throughout the school year, but I am sure you will all enjoy it immensely.' I frown. I don't think so… Quidditch is everything to me! I look over at Malfoy, who looks just as furious, then over at Cedric at the Hufflepuff table, who is frowning… I have to beat him!  
'I have great pleasure in announcing that this year at Hogwarts –'  
The door to the Great Hall bursts open with a bang and the crashing of the thunder. There stood a man with a long staff and a travelling cloak. Lightning flashes across the ceiling and he lowers the hood of his cloak, shakes out his dark grey hair and starts limping towards the teachers' table. One every other step a dull _clunk_ echoed off the walls, he reaches the table and limps towards Professor Dumbledore. Another flash from overheard and Hermione gasps. The lightening revealed the man's face; it looked like someone without the faintest idea about human anatomy attempted to carve it out of wood. Scars scattered across his skin, one of his eyes is small, dark and beady, while the other is large and a vivid electric blue. This eye was rolling around all over the place, while the dark one glared at Professor Dumbledore.

He shook hands with Dumbledore, and both men shared a few words, they ended conversation and the man sat at the teacher's table. He took his own knife from his pocket, sniffed a plate of sausages speared one and began to eat. His dark eye on his sausage and the blue, scanning the room over and over.

Professor Dumbledore smiled at the four tables.  
'May I introduce our new Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody.'

The only ones to applaud were Hagrid and Dumbledore, who stopped quickly.

I lean towards Ron.  
'Moody? _Mad-Eye Moody_? The one your dad went to help this morning?'  
'Must be,' Ron continued to watch him, Hermione leans across.  
'What happened to him? What happened to his _face_?'  
'Dunno,' Ron whispers still watching Moody.

Moody ignores the stares and the jug of pumpkin juice in front of him, retrieves a hipflask and takes a deep guzzle from it. Professor Dumbledore clears his throat.

'As I was saying,' he smiles at the four tables again, 'we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, an event which has not been held for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that the Triwizard Tournament will be taking place at Hogwarts this year.'  
'You're JOKING!' Fred nearly screamed.  
Nearly everyone laughs.  
'I am _not_ joking, Mr. Weasley, though, now that you mention it I did hear an excellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar –' Professor McGonagall clears her throat. 'Er – but maybe this is not the time… no… Where was I? Ah, yes, the Triwizard Tournament involves, so I hope those who _do_ know will forgive me for giving a short explanation, and allow their attention to wander freely,' I can't help but smile at the kind old man's words.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Ron, Fred and George were discussing how to trick the judge into thinking that they were 17, just so they could win the galleons and the _fame and glory_. I must admit the idea of winning something like this was too much. But I really just want to stay out of trouble and have a "normal" school year for once.  
But, thoughts of me standing on the grounds with the cup held above my head invade my mind's eye as I crawl into bed. I see the other students below me, Malfoy looking pissed, and Cho standing beside Cedric. They're smiling.  
'Good on ya Harry!' Shouts Cedric.

I smile into my pillow, happy that Ron can't see what I'm seeing right now.

Just those lips curled in a beautiful smile, lovely white, perfect teeth. And those soft, grey eyes, staring only at me.


	3. Chapter Three: The Arrivals

**The Junior And The Prefect.**

**Chapter Three: The Arrivals**

As October drew closer, the Weasley Twin's plans to trick the judge into thinking they were 17 was becoming more known.

I walk with Ron and Hermione to Defense Against The Dark Arts, upon entering the classroom I see that Moody has "redecorated". He had moved all the desks to the sides of the room and left a great space in the middle. His mad eye circled the room over and over.  
'Today I'll be placing the Imperius curse on all of you, you're only job is to observe your peers and attempt to break free.' He smirked, a few students look nervous.  
'But – but you said it's illegal Professor, you said – to use it against another human was –'  
'Dumbledore wants you taught what it feels like,' both his eyes fixate on Hermione, it must have been an odd feeling for her. 'If you'd rather learn the hard way – when someone's putting it on you so they can control you completely – fine by me, you're excused. Off you go,' he points to the door and Hermione blushes, muttering something about not meaning that she wanted to leave. Ron and I share a smirk. Moody beckons Ron towards him, Ron whimpers.  
'Stand right there laddie, that's it!' he smirks 'Imperio!'  
Ron gains a dream like look, and stands relaxed, before Moody screams, with slight amusement. 'You're a monkey boy!' Ron hunches his back and bounces on his feet, arms flailing widely above his head. The class bursts into laughter. Lavender and Seamus hang off each other, trying not to collapse to the floor.  
"SILENCE! You think it's funny do you?' The class tries to hold their snickers while Ron swings off the chandelier.  
'Right!' Ron falls off the chandelier, Moody looks through the class. 'You! Lavender! Seeing as you thought it was so funny,' Lavender walks forward hesitantly. 'Imperio! You're a squirrel!' Lavender raises her hands to her face and runs to the back of the room and dives under a desk.  
'Next! Pansy!' She walks forward and stands in the space. 'Imperio! Fish!' Pansy drops to the floor and flops around, gasping for breath. Malfoy hides behind Crabbe and Goyle.  
'Don't worry Malfoy, you've already demonstrated a ferret for me,' he smirks, Pansy walks back to Malfoy and the class laughs. Malfoy turns pink.  
'But, you can show us your ballet skills, Imperio!' Malfoy lunges forward to the center of the room and does an impressive pirouette; my laughter is heard loudest over my peers.  
'Neville! Imperio!' Malfoy limps to the back of the room and Neville walks forward. 'Hmmm… Do some gymnastics for us.'  
Neville does a few dozen back flips and lands perfectly on top of one of the desks. He then leaps across the room to another, to land a full double twist layout.  
'Dean Thomas!' Neville cringes and climbs off the desk and hides behind Hermione.  
'Imperio!' Dean hops around the room singing the national anthem, completely off key.  
'Alright, your turn Potter.' I walk forward, wondering what Professor Moody will make me do.  
'Imperio!' It was the most wonderful feeling, no thought in my head what so ever, just an odd happiness running through me. I feel completely relaxed, barely noticing everyone watching me, I hear Professor Moody, but he sounds very far away.  
'Jump onto the desk, jump onto the desk!' I feel my knees bend, ready to jump. _But why?_ I hear myself ask. _Sounds like a stupid thing to do really._  
'Jump onto the desk!' _No, I don't think so._ The thoughts sound firmer. _No, I don't think I will._  
'Jump. Now!' next thing I feel is pain in my knees as I half jumped into the desk, I knocked it over.  
'Now that's more like it!' The odd feeling disappears, but the pain in my knees grow, I rub them slightly irritated.  
'Look at that, you lot… Potter fought it! We'll try that again, Potter, and the rest of you, pay attention – watch his eyes, that's where you see it – very good Potter, very good indeed! They'll have trouble controlling you!'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

It's now October, and a week away from the tournament.  
'Only a week away! I wonder if Cedric knows, I think I'll go tell him!' Ernie MacMillin leaves excitedly.  
'Cedric?' says Hermione, 'He must be entering the tournament.'  
'That idiot, Hogwarts champion?' Ron looks amused.  
'He's not an idiot, you just don't like him 'cause he beat us at Quidditch,' I say slightly irritated. 'I've heard he's a really good student…' Hermione is quick to interrupt me.  
'- And he's a Prefect!' Personally this kind of annoyed me , but she spoke of it as if it ended the matter.  
'What, you think he's handsome or something? You got the hots for him?' Ron smirks and Hermione blushes.  
'Excuse me! I don't like people just 'cause they're –' Ron bursts into laughter.  
'You're not the only one I was talking to,' he grins, Hermione gasps and they both turn to me. I blush and look away.  
'Do I even need to answer that Ron? I'm not gay or anything, besides it's Cho I like…'

Ron, Hermione and I enter the Great Hall; it appeared to have decorated wonderfully overnight. The House banners hung high and proud with beautiful colours and the Hogwarts coat of arms hung behind the teachers table.  
Ron directs Hermione and I over to where the twins were sitting.  
'It's a bummer all right,' said George to Fred.  
'But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand, he can't avoid us forever.'  
'Who's avoiding you?' Said Ron, sitting beside them.  
'Wish you would,' said Fred. Ron ignores him.  
'What's a bummer?' he turns to George.  
'Having a nosey git like you for a brother.'  
The conversation continued from their plans to trick the judge, to Hermione's preach on house elf rights.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

We're all piled outside, grouped in our houses and ordered from first years to seventh years.  
'Nearly six' said Ron, looking at his watch, he then looks down the drive way leading to the front gates. 'How d'you reckon they're coming? The train?'  
'I doubt it,' said Hermione.  
'How then? Broomsticks?' I look to the starry sky.  
'I don't think so… Not from that far away…'  
'A Portkey?' Ron guessed, 'Or they could Apparate – maybe they're allowed to do it under 17 wherever they come from?'  
'You can't Apparate inside the Hogwarts grounds, how often do I have to tell you?' Hermione looked impatient.

I remember Mr. Weasley saying 'Always the same, we can't resist showing off when we get together…'  
'Aha! Unless I am very much mistaken, the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!'  
'Where?' scattered about the crowd.  
'There!' yelled someone in the sixth year, pointing over the forest.  
Something large was flying over the treetops.  
'It's a dragon!' one of the first years shrieked.  
'Don't be stupid… it's a flying house!' Dennis Creevey's guess was closer.  
A giant powder-blue horse-drawn carriage flew over the forest, pulled by a dozen elephant sized, winged horses.

The front three rows of students drew backwards as the carriage hurtled lower and landed with a loud crash that made Neville jump backwards onto a Slytherin's foot.  
The large gold horses dug their hooves into the ground, their red eyes watching.

A large woman exited the carriage, Professor Dumbledore clapped politely and everyone followed.  
This woman greeted Professor Dumbledore, and shortly after her students filed into the castle after her.

The horses continued to snort and stamp at the ground.  
'Can you hear something?' Ron asked. A loud sucking sound vibrated from the lake.  
'The lake!' yelled Lee Jordan, 'Look at the lake!'

The lake began to bubble and waves crashed around the surface, as a whirlpool appeared, at the center, a great black pole.  
'It's a mast!' I turn to Ron and Hermione, smiling.  
An enormous ship emerged from the lake, and there was a _thud_ as it docked at the edge of the lake.  
A tall man followed by his pupils stalked up the grounds. The man shook hands with Professor Dumbledore and beckoned one of his students to him.

I didn't need the punch on my arm or Ron hissing in my ear to know that profile.  
'Harry – It's Krum!'


	4. Chapter Four: The Twins Demise

**The Junior And The Prefect.**

**Chapter Four: The Twins Demise**

The Hogwarts students filed behind the group from Durmstrang. Ron was shaking me violently, his eyes still on Krum.  
'I don't believe it! Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!' Hermione frowned, jealousy evident in her eyes.  
'For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player!'  
'_Only_ _a Quidditch player_?' He started to shake her, Hermione batted him off annoyed. 'Hermione – he's one of the best Seeker's in the world! I had no idea he was still in school!'

The perfect rows were becoming jumbled as a few girls were busy shrieking and searching for quills in their pockets.  
'D'you think he'd sign my hat in lipstick?' Hermione huffed by them.  
'_Really!_'  
Ron craned his neck over the crowd.  
'I'm getting his autograph if I can, you haven't got a quill have you Harry?' I smile at the look on Hermione's face.  
'Nope, they're upstairs in my bag.'

Everyone took their seats, Durmstrang at the Slytherin's and Beauxbatons at the Ravenclaw tables. Ron continued to gawk over Krum. Fred, George and Ginny sat around us.  
'I bet Krum can see right through him, though… bet he gets people fawning over him all the time… where d'you reckon they're going to sleep? We could offer him a space in our dormitory, Harry… I wouldn't mind giving him my bed, I could kip on a camp-bed.'  
Hermione snorted, Ginny and the twins smirk.  
'I think you're in love, Ron.' Ginny mocked sighed and Ron glared.  
'Shuddup' the twins break out in a hushed song, Lee Jordan leans in to listen.  
'_Viktor I love you  
Viktor I do  
When we're apart  
My heart beats only for you!_'  
Hermione and I laugh along with a few Gryffindor's who were in earshot. Ron shoves the twins.  
'Get off!'

I look over at the Slytherin table seeing the Durmstrang lot looking a lot more impressed by Hogwarts than the Beauxbatons students.  
'They look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot' I look up at the teachers table and see Filch putting out four extra chairs. 'But there are only two extra people, why's Filch putting out four chairs? Who else is coming?'  
'Eh?' Ron had started staring at Krum again.

When the last of the students took their seats, Professors Dumbledore, Kakaroff and Madame Maxime headed towards the teachers' table. The Beauxbatons students stood quickly, a few Hogwarts students laughed, but none of the Beauxbatons pupils appeared embarrassed and didn't sit until Madame Maxime did, Professor Dumbledore remained standing.  
'Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and – most particularly – guests,' he smiled wonderfully at the foreign students. 'I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable.'  
One of the Beauxbatons girls, holding a muffler around her head gave a derisive laugh. Hermione rounded on her, whispering hotly.  
'No one's making you stay!'  
'The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast,' Professor Dumbledore smiled kindly at the girl who laughed; she tugged her muffler higher around her face. 'I now invite you all to eat, drink and make yourselves at home!' He sat down and Professor Kakaroff leant forward and both Professors' were deep in conversation.

The plates filled with fantastic food, the usual and a few foreign. Ron pointed at a large dish filled with some kind of shellfish stew.  
'What's that?'  
'Bouillabaisse,' Hermione said smartly.  
'Bless you,' Ron smirked and Hermione frowned.  
'It's _French_, I had it on holiday, summer before last, it's very nice.'  
'I'll take your word for it.' Ron ignored the dish and reached for some black pudding.  
'Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?'  
It was the girl who laughed at Professor Dumbledore's speech. Her muffler was removed and her hair came down her shoulders and fell past her waist like a silvery sheet. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white teeth. Ron's face went purple, his mouth opening and closing, only allowing a faint gurgling to escape it. I push the dish towards her.  
'Yeah, have it,' I elbow Ron.  
'You 'ave finished wiz it?' she glanced at Ron oddly.  
'Yeah,' he gasped. 'Yeah, it was excellent.'  
She picked up the dish, flicked her hair over her shoulder and carefully carried the dish back to the Ravenclaw table.  
I look back at Ron, who was gurgling again and I laugh.  
'She's a _Veela!_' he grabbed me by the front of my robes.  
'Of course she isn't!' Hermione looked testy. 'I don't see anyone else gaping at her like an idiot!'  
I look back at her, Ron mimics me, Hermione wasn't entirely right, as the girl continued across the Hall, many boys turned to watch her, looking as speechless and stupid as Ron had.  
'I'm telling you, that's not a normal girl!'  
Ron leant on the back of his seat to get a better view. 'They don't make them like that at Hogwarts,' I frown.  
'They make them okay at Hogwarts,' I watch Cho and Cedric, the later, having decided to visit Cho.  
Hermione rolls her eyes. 'When you've both put your eyes back in, you'll be able to see who's just arrived.'  
Ludo Bagman and Mr. Crouch had filled the extra two seats.  
'What are they doing here?' Ron shrugs.  
'They organized the Triwizard Tournament, didn't they? I suppose they wanted to be here to see it start.'

The second course started with all different kinds of puddings. Ron pushed an odd sort of pale blancmange a few inches to his right, so that it was visible from the Ravenclaw table, in hopes that the _Veela_ girl would see it. I laugh, Hermione frowns and Ron blushes.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Professor Dumbledore stood as the plates cleared. Fred and George leaned in watching Professor Dumbledore closely.  
'The moment has come, the Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket –'  
I lean forward, 'The what?' Ron shrugs.  
'– just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who don't know them, Mr. Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical co-operation,' there was a small applause, 'and Mr. Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports.' The applause for Bagman was much more welcoming, he smiled and waved politely. 'Mr. Bagman and Mr. Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament, and they will be joining myself, Professor Kakaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel which will judge the Champions' efforts,' he smiled. 'The casket, then, if you please, Mr. Filch.'  
Filch huffed to the staff table with an old, jewel encrusted wooden chest.  
'The instructions for the tasks the Champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr. Crouch and Mr. Bagman.' Filch put the chest on a table in front of Professor Dumbledore. 'And they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year and they will test the Champions in many different ways… their magical prowess – their daring – their powers of deduction – and of course, their ability to cope with danger. As you know, three Champions compete in the Tournament, one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the Champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The Champions will be chosen by an impartial selector… The Goblet of Fire.' Professor Dumbledore tapped the casket three times with his wand, the lid opened and Professor Dumbledore removed a large, roughly hewn wooden cup, filled with wonderful dancing blue flames. Professor Dumbledore balanced the cup on top of the casket.  
'Anybody wishing to submit themselves as Champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet. Aspiring Champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Halloween, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation, I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line.' Professor Dumbledore smiled, his eyes on the Weasley twins.  
'Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a Champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become Champion. Please be sure, therefore, that you are whole heartedly prepared to play, before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all.'

The students stood and all started heading towards their sleeping areas.  
'An Age Line!' Fred cried, looking excited. 'Well that should be fooled by an Aging Potion, shouldn't it? And once your name's in that Goblet, you're laughing – it can't tell whether you're seventeen or not!'  
'But I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance, we just haven't learnt enough…' Hermione looks concerned, George folds his arms across his chest.  
'Speak for yourself, you'll try and get in won't you, Harry?' the thoughts of winning flutter through my mind again. Soft eyes, white teeth… But Professor Dumbledore would know the age of those who'd try to cheat… he'd be furious. Ron grabs my arm.  
'Where is he?' I frown, wondering who he is talking about. 'Dumbledore didn't say where the Durmstrang people are sleeping, did he?'  
'Back to the ship, then' Professor Kakaroff shouted, that answered Ron's question.  
Kakaroff had started ogling over Krum again.  
Ron, Hermione and I reach the doors at the same time as Kakaroff and his students, I stop to allow them pass.  
'– food all down the front of your robes again, you disgusting boy –' he was glaring at a pudgy student. 'Thank-you –' he stopped, spun quickly and stared at me, his eyes look me over slowly and stop on my scar, I fidget slightly. A few of the Durmstrang lot gained realization in their faces, and the boy with food down his robes nudged a girl beside him and pointed at my forehead.  
'Yeah, that's Harry Potter,' I look behind Kakaroff to see Professor Moody glaring, both eyes on the Durmstrang headmaster. Kakaroff turned quickly to face him, and upon seeing Professor Moody the colour drained from his face, a mix of fury and fear filled his eyes. He appeared unsure that Moody was really there or not.  
'You!'  
'Me.' Professor Moody said grimly. 'And unless you've got anything to say to Potter, Kakaroff, you might want to move. You're blocking the doorway.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

_I entangle my fingers in someone's dark robes, and shove them against a wall in the Great Hall. They moan as I smash my mouth against theirs, hands run up and under my shirt. I can hear the gasps from the other students and their eyes following every move we make. Their hands run down my spine into the back of my pants. I buck towards them unintentionally, my excitement showing and felt with the sudden movement. I feel their large hands pull me closer, their hands still in the back of my pants. Our groins touch, and grind together, clothes suddenly seem over-rated. I look up into soft grey eyes, see that perfect mouth form into a cheeky grin, showing off white, pointed teeth. They bow their head, and press those lips to my ear and neck. A rough husky voice is huffed against my neck and tickles my ear, I shudder at the feeling, biting back a moan.  
'How bold of you, Potter.' They're teeth sink into my neck, I gasp, my knees become weak and I feel them give way. Those large hands slip out of my pants in time to catch me. They hold me to the strong build and heat…  
'Let's see how far this will go.' I feel them smirk against my skin, before they nibble on my ear. I moan.  
'Cedric…'_

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Ron and Hermione wake me up.  
'Come on Harry!' Ron shakes me 'I want to see who puts their name in!' Hermione rolls her eyes.  
'You just want to watch Krum put his name in,' Ron blushes, I sit up, bending my knees purposely.  
"I want to have a shower first…'  
'Alright, but hurry up!' Ron and Hermione leave.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Normally everyone is late up on a Saturday, but I wasn't surprised to see that majority of the school was their already.

Ron nearly ran to a third-year girl.  
'Anyone put their name in yet?'  
'All the Durmstrang lot, but I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet.'  
Ron looked disappointed, Hermione folds her arms and shakes her head.  
'Now, really.'  
'Bet some of them put in last night after we'd all gone to bed, that's what I wouldn've done if it had been me… Wouldn't have wanted anyone watching.' The images of last nights dream come to mind at my words, and I blush. 'What if the Goblet just gabbed you right back again?' I look behind me, hearing laughter.  
It was Fred, George and Lee Jordan, running down the stairs.  
Fred gripped my shoulder excitedly.  
'Done it,' he whispered, George grabs my other shoulder.  
'One drop each, we only need to be a few months older,' he rubs his hands together.  
'We're going to split the galleons between the three of us if one of us wins.' Lee was grinning like a Cheshire cat.  
Hermione rolls her eyes.  
'I'm not sure this is going to work, you know, I'm sure Dumbledore will have thought of this.'  
The three older boys ignore her.  
'Ready?' said Fred, 'c'mon, then – I'll go first,' Fred pulled a slip of parchment from his pocket, with the words '_Fred Weasley – Hogwarts'_. He walked up to the line, rocked back and forth on his toes, and then he took a deep breath and stepped over the line. George became excited and leapt over the line too. Then there was a loud sizzling noise and both twins hurtle thought the air and land painfully on the floor ten feet away; a loud popping noise erupted from them as identical long, white beards sprouted from their faces, their hair also began to grey.  
The Great Hall filled with laughter, the twins laughed too.  
'I did warn you,' everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore standing in the doorway, an amused smile on his face, his eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. 'I suggest you both go up to Madame Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr. Summer's, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours.'  
As Hermione, Ron and I headed in for breakfast, I notice a gaggle of Hufflepuff's; in the center is Cedric Diggory. I blush, what a stupid dream… I imagine him rushing over and pinning me to a wall, and my blush deepens. _You like Cho…  
_Cedric walks up to the Goblet and stands at the line, he smiles nervously, running a hand through the hair on the back of his head, he looks over at me and takes a deep breath. He steps towards the Goblet and pulls a small bit of parchment bearing _'Cedric Diggory – Hogwarts'_ in a small, fine print. He drops it into the Goblet, it sizzles as the flames lick the parchment. The Hufflepuff students clap and cheer. He scratches the back of his head again, laughing; he drops his hand and looks over at me. Those soft grey eyes and perfect teeth… Looking only at me.


	5. Chapter Five: The Chosen Four

**The Junior And The Prefect.**

**Chapter Five: The Chosen Four.**

Upon entering the Great Hall with Hagrid, Ron and Hermione I notice that the Goblet has been moved from the Entrance Hall to right in front of Professor Dumbledore's chair.  
Fred and George sat beside us, clean-shaven and grins on their faces.  
'Hope it's Angelina,' said Fred.  
'So do I!' Said Hermione breathlessly. 'Well, we'll soon know!'

The feast seemed to go on forever, but finally the fancy food disappeared from the plates and Professor Dumbledore got to his feet.  
Professor Kakaroff and Madame Maxime look anxious while Ludo Bagman winked, smiled and waved at students. Mr. Crouch appeared uninterested.  
'Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision; I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber –' he points to the door behind the staff table, '- Where they will be receiving their first instructions.' He waved his wand, extinguishing all but the lights of the Goblet and inside the carved pumpkins, making the Goblet shine brighter than ever.  
'Any second,' Lee Jordan whispers.  
The flames of the Goblet suddenly turn red and sparks fly from it, a burst of flame erupted from it, spitting out a charred bit of parchment. The parchment fluttered for a second before Professor Dumbledore swoops out and catches it between his fingers. He examined it over his half-moon spectacles and glanced around the room.  
'The champion for Durmstrang, will be Viktor Krum!'  
Ron cheered loudly, 'No surprises there!' he yelled with the others, I glance at Hermione and she smiles at me.  
'Bravo, Viktor! Knew you had it in you!' Professor Kakaroff was beaming.  
The applause died as the Goblet's flames turned red again, the flames licked past the rim of the Goblet, shooting out another charred bit of parchment. Professor Dumbledore caught it, examined it once again and looked towards the Ravenclaw table.  
'The champion for Beauxbatons, is Fleur Delacour!'  
'It's her Ron!' The girl that resembled a Veela emerged from the Ravenclaw table and followed Viktor Krum to the awaiting chamber.  
'Oh, look, they're all disappointed,' Hermione pointed at the remaining Beauxbaton students, a few male students pounded the table, while a couple of girls burst into tears, holding each other. One young girl clapped and watched Fleur Delacour vanish into the room behind the staff table.  
The Goblet turned red again, spat out the third parchment and Professor Dumbledore caught it for the final time, he smiled.  
'The Hogwarts champion, is Cedric Diggory!' he called proudly.  
Cheering boomed with stamping of feet from the Hufflepuff table, I barely heard Ron's protests over them. Cedric pulled away from the table and walked between the Hufflepuff and Gryffindor tables, on the way up he scanned over the Gryffindor table and his eyes met mine. He smiled brilliantly at me. This wasn't the way I had pictured it, but still, better him than me. After all, I wanted a fairly normal school year. I watch him, watching me; he then turns his face away and marches up to the door behind the staff table and disappears.  
I feel my face heat up slightly and a sick feeling enters my stomach. Something bad is bound to happen, I ignore the feeling as Professor Dumbledore raises his arms beaming.  
'Excellent! Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real –' he stopped suddenly, for the Goblet had turned red again, sparks flew from it and a very charred bit of parchment was vomited from it. Almost as if it were a reflex Professor Dumbledore caught it. He frowned at the parchment and paused. Everyone watches him, and the sick feeling increased as Professor Dumbledore glared over his half-moon spectacles at me. He cleared his throat and I pale, my hands begin to sweat uncontrollably.  
I remember back to my first year, when the Sorting Hat was placed on my head. I begged not to be chosen for Slytherin and now I'm begging silently that the Goblet hasn't chosen me now. But how could that be possible?  
Professor Dumbledore looked back at the parchment, as if re-reading it, than back at me, clearing his throat once more. I shut my eyes tight. I hear his voice boom and echo dramatically in the silence.  
'_Harry Potter.'_


	6. Chapter Six: Destroying Friendships 101

**The Junior And The Prefect**

**Chapter Six: Destroying Friendships 101.**

This can't be happening… Why me? Why is it always me? I look beside me at Ron, he's glaring back, I attempt to hide as people stand to stare, a buzz like hornets started up with everyone's protests.  
'I didn't put my name in, you know I didn't,' he continued to glare.  
_'Harry Potter!_' Professor Dumbledore called again, he sounded irritated. 'Harry! Up here, if you please!'  
Hermione pushed me. 'Go on.'  
I stumble on the hem of my robes, regain myself and walk slowly; the buzzing increases and I feel everyone's eyes on me. It wasn't supposed to be this way at all. I stand before Professor Dumbledore, he's frowning.  
'Well… through the door, Harry,' I do as he says quickly.

Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour were around a fire against the wall; above the fire was a portrait of a pale witch. All three look over at me, Cedric smiles at me as if I were a God send, sent to break the awkward silence in the room.  
'What is it? Do zey want us back in ze Hall?'  
I hear the door open and feel someone grab my arm and give it a squeeze.  
'Extraordinary! Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen… Lady,' Ludo Bagman released my arm and walked towards the fireside. 'May I introduce – incredible though it may seem – the _fourth_ Triwizard champion?'  
Viktor Krum squared his shoulders and his face darkened as his eyes look me over, I glance at Cedric, who looked a little baffled. I look at Fleur Delacour, who chose this moment to flick her hair over her shoulder and smile.  
'Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman.'  
'Joke? No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!'  
Krum's eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric continued to look politely shocked.  
Fleur frowned, 'but evidently zair 'as been a mistake, 'e cannot compete. 'E is too young.'  
Bagman turned to me, rubbing his chin and smiling broadly, 'well… it is amazing, but, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the Goblet… I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking-out at this stage… it's down in the rules, you're obliged… Harry will just have to do the best he –'  
The doors burst open interrupting Bagman, and Professors' Dumbledore, Moody, Kakaroff, McGonagall, Snape and Madame Maxime entered the room.  
Fleur glided over to Madame Maxime immediately, 'Madame Maxime! Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!'  
_Little boy?_ I frown at the pair.  
Madame Maxime drew herself to her full height, her head brushing the ceiling, her hard eyes upon me. 'What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?'  
Kakaroff took a step forward, glaring at me, 'I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore,' his mouth is set in a steely smile. 'Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions – or have I not read the rules carefully enough?' his eyes still on me, he laughed; very short, nasty laugh.  
'_C'est impossible_, 'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust,' Madame Maxime turned her nose up.  
'We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore,' Kakaroff's smile stuck in place, his eyes cold, like ice. 'Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools.'  
'It's no one's fault but Potter's, Kakaroff,' Snape's voice was barely a whisper, but it made my blood boil and allow a shiver to run up my spine. When Snape's voice got that low, it was always dangerous. I glare up at him. 'Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here –'  
'Thank you, Severus,' said Professor Dumbledore firmly, before facing me. I look him in the eyes, trying to figure out what he was thinking. 'Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?'  
'No,' I feel everyone's eyes on me, the heavy disbelief in the air is almost suffocating.  
'Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?  
_'No,'_  
'Ah, but of course 'e is lying!'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

"_The first task is designed to test you daring, so we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard… very important… the first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the Tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."_Mr. Crouch's words echoed in my head as I pushed the door open into the now, empty Great Hall. I started towards the other end of the Hall but, Cedric stopped me.  
'So,' he smiled nervously, rubbing the back of his head. 'We're playing against each other again!'  
'I s'pose,' I shrug; I really just want to see Ron and Hermione and go to bed, I continue walking and he follows.  
'So… tell me…' we stand in the Entrance Hall. 'How _did_ you get your name in?'  
I glare at him. 'I didn't. I didn't put it in, I was telling the truth.'  
Cedric avoids my eyes. 'Ah… Okay,' I roll mine; of _course_ he doesn't believe me. 'Well… see you, then,' he forces a smile and walks through a door to the right of the marble staircase. I stand there for a bit, listening o Cedric's footsteps fade away.

What did I expect? That Cedric Diggory, was going to believe every word I said just because he appeared nice? I sigh and head up the stairs towards Gryffindor tower, no one but Ron and Hermione is going to believe that I didn't do it… who put my name in, and why? Was it to treat me? No… to make a fool of me? That's more likely and I would definitely make a fool of myself… maybe it was like Professor Moody had said… a chance to kill me off... but Moody is an old paranoid… maybe it's just a joke… a trick, some kind of prank… someone can't have put my name in to kill me… right? Well, there is Voldamort, but how? That dream… with Wormtail and that other man… but I haven't seen any of them.

'Well, well, well,' I look up to find myself in front of the Fat Lady, and the witch from the backroom. 'Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as school champion, then?' I frown.  
'Balderdash.' This witch must have rushed through every portrait on the way up here to beat me to Gryffindor Tower.  
'It most certainly isn't!' said the pale witch.  
'No, no, Vi, it's the password,' and the Fat Lady swung open. A huge ruckus met my ears and I was dragged inside and was immediately bombarded with screaming, whistling and applause.  
'You should've told us you'd entered!' Fred yelled over the crowd, he appeared half annoyed and impressed.  
'How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!' George was a little over excited.  
'I didn't, I don't know how –'  
'Oh, if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor –'  
'You'll be able to pay back, Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!'  
'We've got food, Harry, come and have some –'  
'I'm not hungry, I had enough at the feast –'

After half an hour of everyone shoving food in my hands, shouting over one another and Lee Jordan fastening a Gryffindor banner across my shoulders, I scream.  
'I'm tired! No, seriously George – I'm going to bed –'  
I struggle up the dorm stairs, shoving past the Creevey brothers and slam the door behind me.  
I sigh with relief, seeing Ron on his bed fully clothed.  
'Where've you been?'  
'Oh, hello,' Ron said, he had a half grimace, half grin. I struggle with the banner and throw it to the floor.  
'So,' I look at him. 'Congratulations.'  
My mouth drops. 'What do you mean, congratulations?'  
'Well… no one else got across the Age Line. Not even Fred and George. What did you use – the Invisibility Cloak?' I take a deep breath.  
'The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line,' I say slowly.  
'Oh, right. I thought you might've told me if it was the Cloak… because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?'  
'Listen,' I take a step towards Ron. 'I didn't put my name in that Goblet. Someone else must've done it.'  
Ron raised his eyebrows. 'What would they do that for?'  
'I dunno.'  
'It's okay, you know, you can tell me the truth. If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all, Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either… '  
I feel anger start to bubble under my skin, even Ron doesn't believe me, what about Hermione? Would she take everyone else's side too?  
'I didn't put my name in that Goblet!'  
'Yeah, okay,' Ron frowned, using the same disbelieving tone as Cedric. 'Only, you said this morning, you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you… I'm not stupid, you know.'  
'You're doing a really good impression of it.'  
'Yeah? You want to get to bed, Harry, I expect you'll need to be early tomorrow for a photo call or something.'  
He swung the curtains on his four-poster bed shut, leaving me alone. One of the few people who I thought would believe me.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'Harry, this isn't going to be kept quiet,' Hermione stared at me. At least _she_ believes me. 'This Tournament's famous, and you're famous, I'll be really surprised if there isn't anything in the _Daily Prophet_ about you competing… you're already in half the books about You-Know-Who, you know… and Sirius would rather hear it from you, I know he would.'  
I throw my last piece of toast in the lake and watch it float away. 'Okay, okay, I'll write to him,' a large tentacle pulls the toast under the surface of the water.  
'Whose owl am I going to use?' Hermione and I walk up the stairs to the Owlery. 'He told me no to use Hedwig again.'  
'Ask Ron if you can borrow –'  
'I'm not asking Ron anything,' I frown, if Ron wants to be a big git, I'll let him, but there's no way I'm going to say anything to him while he thinks I'm a liar.  
'Well, borrow one of the school owls, then, anyone can use them,' Hermione rolls her eyes and hands me a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink, before turning to look at the owls.  
I sigh and dip the end of the quill into the ink.

_Dear Sirius,  
You told me to keep you posted on what's happening at Hogwarts, so here goes – I don't know if you've heard, but the Triwizard Tournament's happening this year and on Saturday night I got picked as a fourth champion. I don't know who put my name in the Goblet of Fire, because I didn't._

I lift my quill and read over what I have, I dip the quill back into the bottle of ink.

_The other Hogwarts champion is Cedric Diggory, from Hufflepuff.  
Hope you're okay, and Buckbeak – Harry._

'Finished,' I brush straw off my robes and Hedwig flies over to perch on my shoulder, she holds out her leg.  
'I can't use you, I've got to use one of these…' Hedwig took off, digging her talons into my shoulder; she turns her back on me as I tie my letter to a large barn owl. I go to pet her feathers, but she clicks her beak and takes off to the rafters above, out of reach.  
'First Ron, then you,' I glare up at her. _'This isn't my fault.'_

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

A few days have passed and the Gryffindor's hype hasn't subsided, along with Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Hufflepuff sneering at me. I can understand… Cedric actually _looks_ like a champion, unlike myself. Exceptionally handsome with his straight nose, dark hair and grey eyes, where as I'm just a kid in comparison… messy hair, broken glasses, short, green eyes…  
'It's really not that difficult, Harry,' Hermione said, attempting to reassure me. 'You just weren't concentrating properly –'  
My eyes watch Cedric Diggory walk past, being swarmed by girls. 'I wonder why that was? Still – never mind eh? Double Potions to look forward to this afternoon.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Hermione and I enter the dungeons to be greeted by red and green flashing lights. All the Slytherin's bore badges:

_Support CEDRIC DIGGORY -  
the REAL Hogwarts Champion!_

'Like them, Potter?' I wasn't surprised to see Malfoy holding a box of them. 'And this isn't all they do – look!' he pressed the badge and the red letters vanished and green ones replaced it:

_POTTER STINKS_

The Slytherin's howls filled the dungeons as they all pushed their badges and each sprung up with _POTTER STINKS_.  
'Oh, very funny, really _witty_,' said Hermione sarcastically.  
'Want one, Granger?' he shook the box in her face. 'I've got loads, but don't touch my hand now, I've just washed it, you see, don't want a Mudblood sliming it up.'  
I drew my wand and shoved it in Malfoy's face.  
'Harry!' people scrambled out of the way as Malfoy drew his wand too.  
'Go on, then, Potter. Moody's not here to look after you now – do it, if you've got the guts –'  
We stare at each other, before we raise our wands.  
_'Furnunculus!'  
'Densaugeo!'_  
The spells met for a split second before darting off; mine hitting Goyle in the face and Malfoy's hitting Hermione.  
Hermione covered her mouth in pain and Goyle covered his nose which began to pop up boils.  
'Hermione!' Ron ran to her and grabbed her hands and pulled them away from her face to see what was wrong. Her teeth were growing at an alarming rate; they were now past her bottom lip and on the way to her chin.  
'And what is all this noise about?' It was Snape, his eyes on me, he turns and points and Malfoy. 'Explain.'  
'Potter attacked me, sir –'  
'We attacked each other at the same time!'  
' – and he it Goyle – look –'  
Snape examined Goyle's face, which had boils all over it now.  
'Hospital Wing, Goyle,' Snape said calmly.  
'Malfoy got Hermione! Look!' Ron yelled, pulling Hermione's hands away from her face, Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls giggled silently, pointing at Hermione's teeth as they grew past her collar.  
'I see no difference.'  
Hermione burst into tears and ran out of the dungeons.  
Ron and I burst into echoed insults, it was lucky that we were shouting so loudly so that no one could comprehend what we were saying, but Snape must have got the gist of it.  
'Let's see. Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions.'  
I huff into the classroom with Ron and we march past Snape and I throw my bag onto the table. I look up at Ron who was shaking with anger, he looks at me ad turns away to sit with Dean and Seamus, leaving me alone. Malfoy turns his back on Snape and presses his badge, smirking, _POTTER STINKS_ flashes across the room.

I imagine Snape flat on his back, arms and legs twitching violently in the air under the Cruciatus curse like that spider in DADA.  
'Antidotes!' Snape's eyes glanced around the room. 'You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then we will be selecting someone on whom to test one…' Snape's eyes met mine. He was going to poison me. If I could throw my cauldron around his head before he can utter my name – there was a knock on the door and Colin Creevey entered the room, he smiled excitedly at me before marching up to Snape's desk.  
'Yes?'  
'Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs,' Colin smiled eagerly.  
'Potter has another hour of Potions to complete. He will come upstairs when this class is finished.'  
Colin turns pink.  
'Sir – sir, Mr. Bagman wants him, all the champions have got to go, I think they want photographs… '  
I groan, I would give anything for that word to be changed… I look over at Ron, who decided that the ceiling was very interesting at this point.  
'Very well, very well, Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote,' snapped Snape.  
'Please, sir – he's got to take his things with him,' Colin squeaked. 'All the champions – '  
'Very _well'_ Snape fumed. 'Potter – take your bag and get out of my sight!'  
I grab my things and pile them into my bag and swing it over my shoulder, I head towards the door as the Slytherin's press their badges allowing _POTTER STINKS_ to flash across the room again.  
'It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?' I just closed the door and Colin has already got his confidence back. 'Isn't it, though? You being champion?'  
'Yeah, really amazing,' we head towards the Entrance Hall. 'What do they want photos for Colin?'  
'The _Daily Prophet_, I think!' he bounced on his feet excitedly.  
'Great, exactly what I need. More publicity.'  
Cedric and Fleur would probably enjoy it, even Krum maybe, but I'm sick of everyone seeing me as some kind of hero, just because I had survived where others hadn't.  
'Good luck!' Colin practically yelled as we stood in front of the right room before taking off down the hallway.  
I knock on the door and enter.


	7. Chapter Seven: WE HAVE CONTACT!

**The Junior And The Prefect**

**Chapter Seven: WE HAVE CONTACT!!!!**

The classroom is small with the desks pushed to the back of the room minus three, which stood in front of a blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs sat behind the desks with Luda Bagman and an unknown witch in magenta robes sitting in them.  
Viktor Krum stood in a corner moodily while Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour were chatting happily; my stomach does a back flip when Cedric smiles at me.  
A paunchy man with a camera kept eyeing Fleur.  
Bagman jumped to his feet and practically runs to me.  
'Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come… nothing to worry about, it's just a Wand Weighing Ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment –'  
'Wand Weighing?'  
'We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead. The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeta,' he gestures towards the witch, 'she's doing a small piece on the Tournament for the _Daily Prophet_…'  
'Maybe not _that_ small, Ludo,' she watches me closely. 'I wonder if I could have a little word, Harry, before we start? The youngest champion, you know… to add a bit of colour?'  
'Certainly! That is – if Harry has no objections?'  
'Er –'  
'Lovely!' and Rita Skeeta grips me by the upper-arm and steers me out of the room. I look over my shoulder at Cedric, who frowns slightly.  
'We don't want to be in there with all the noise,' she opens a door. 'Let's see… oh, yes, this is nice and cosey.' I look up at her frowning, it's a _broom cupboard._  
'Come along, dear – that's right – lovely!'  
She upturns a bucket, sits on it and shoves me onto a box. 'Let's see now.' She opens her crocodile-skin handbag, pulls out candles, an acid-green quill and a roll of parchment, flicked her wand, lighting the candles and allows them to float around us in the room.  
'You don't mind, Harry, if I use a Quick-Quotes Quill? It leaves me free to talk to you normally…'  
'A what?' I glance at the quill and back at her, just catching a smirk.  
She balances the quill on the parchment and clears her throat.  
'Testing… my name is Rita Skeeta, _Daily Prophet_ reporter,' the quill immediately scribbled down:

_Attractive blonde Rita Skeeta, forty-three, whose savage quill has punctured many inflated reputations –_

'Lovely,' said Rita Skeeta, tearing the top of the parchment and throwing it into her bag. She leans forward. 'So, Harry… what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?'  
'Er –' I continued to watch the quill, which decided, even though I hadn't said anything, to scribble down:

_An ugly scar, souvenir of a tragic past, disfigures the otherwise charming face of Harry Potter, whose eyes –_

'Ignore the quill, Harry,' I pull my eyes away reluctantly. 'Now – Why did you decide to enter the Tournament, Harry?'  
'I didn't, I don't know how my name got into the Goblet of Fire. I didn't put it in there.'  
'Come now, Harry, there's no need to be scared of getting into trouble. We all know you shouldn't have entered at all. But don't worry about that. Our reader's love a rebel –'  
'But I didn't enter, I don't know who –'  
'How do you feel about the tasks ahead?' I frown. 'Excited? Nervous?'  
'I haven't really thought… yeah, nervous, I suppose.' My insides writhe uncomfortably.  
'Champions have died in the past, haven't they? Have you thought about that at all?'  
'Well… they say it's going to be a lot safer this year,' my eyes dart back to the quill, racing back and forth on the parchment.  
'Of course, you've looked death in the face before, haven't you? How would you say that's affected you?'  
'Er,'  
'Do you think that the trauma in your past might have made you keen to prove yourself? To live up to your name? So you think perhaps you were tempted to enter the Triwizard Tournament because –'  
'_I didn't enter,'_ my stomach squirms a bit more. I don't like this woman at all.  
'Can you remember your parents at all?'  
'No,' I clench my teeth.  
'How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing in the Triwizard Tournament? Proud? Worried? Angry?'  
How the bloody hell am I supposed to know? I frown and look at the parchment.  
'I have _NOT_ got tears in my eyes!'  
Rita Skeeta opens her mouth, but before she can say anything the door bangs open.  
'_Dumbledore!'_ cried Rita Skeeta delightedly, while stuffing the quill and parchment into her handbag. 'How are you?' she stood up, smiling. 'I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards Conference?'  
'Enchantingly nasty,' Professor Dumbledore's eyes sparkled brilliantly behind his half-moon spectacles. 'I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat.'  
Rita Skeeta waved her hand absently, not looking remotely abashed. 'I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street –'  
'I will be delighted to hear your reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita,' he smiled wonderfully and did a short bow, 'but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start and it cannot take place if one of our champions is hidden in a broom cupboard.'

I rush back into the room to see Cedric, Fleur and Krum sitting in chairs near the door and I sit quickly beside Cedric, who raises a questioning eyebrow at me; I just smile back at him and face the velvet clad desks. Professor Kakaroff, Madame Maxime, Mr. Crouch and Ludo Bagman were seated here.  
Rita Skeeta took a seat in the corner of the room and was reading over her _interview,_ brought out her Quick-Quotes Quill and balances it on the parchment once more.  
'May I introduce Mr. Ollivander,' said Professor Dumbledore as he took his seat with the other judges. 'He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the Tournament.'  
Mr. Ollivander walked to the center of the room and held out a welcoming hand.  
'Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you forward first, please?' Fleur stood and glided over to Mr. Ollivander and placed her wand in his out-stretched hand.  
'Hmmm…' he said.  
He turned it this way and that before twirling it like a baton in his fingers, causing it to emit a few pink and gold sparks, then raised it to his eyes.  
'Yes,' he whispered more to himself, 'nine and a half inches… inflexible… rosewood… and containing… dear me…'  
'An 'air from ze 'ead of a Veela. One of my grandmuzzer's.' Said Fleur proudly, I'd definitely have to tell Ro - … That's right… we're arguing… oh, well, his loss.  
'Yes, yes, I've never used Veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands… however, each to his own, and if this suits you…' he ran his fingers over the wand once more before giving it a flick.  
'_Orchideous!'_ A bunch of flowers bloomed from the wand tip. 'Very well, very well, it's in fine working order,' he pulled the flowers from the end of the wand and passed them to Fleur and handed back her wand. 'Mr. Diggory, you next,' Fleur swept back to her seat, exchanging smiles with Cedric as he stood. A monster seemed to growl from somewhere inside me and I frown.  
Cedric passes his wand to Mr. Ollivander, who smiles, his pale eyes twinkling.  
'Ah, now, this is one of my own, isn't it? Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn… must have been seventeen hands, nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches… 'The beast in the pit of my stomach chuckles softly and I blush at the wording.  
'Ash… pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition… you treat it regularly?'  
'Polished it last night,' Cedric was grinning.  
I look down at my own wand, covered in finger prints and attempt to wipe it clean on my robes, allowing a few gold sparks to escape it and earning me a disgusted look from Fleur.  
I stop and watch Mr. Ollivander blow smoke rings out of Cedric's wand. He hands it back smiling.  
'Mr. Krum, if you please.' Cedric took his seat beside me and allowed his thigh to rub up against mine. I glance at him and he smirks sheepishly and I feel heat rise in my cheeks; the beast inside purrs, and turn my gaze on Krum.  
'… fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I … however…' he raised the wand to his eye level, examining it closer.  
'Yes… hornbeam and dragon heartstring?' he focused his eyes on Krum, who merely nodded. 'Rather thicker than one usually sees… quite rigid… ten and a quarter inches… _Avis!_' Krum's wand shot out a few, small, twittering birds.  
'Good,' he placed the wand delicately back in Krum's hand and looked upon me. 'Which leaves… Mr. Potter,' he smiled kindly.  
I almost jump out of my seat, my thigh feeling exceptionally colder without the warmth of Cedrics; I walk past Krum and hand over my wand.  
'Aaaah, yes,' his eyes gleamed excitedly. 'Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember.'  
He examined it much more thoroughly than everyone else's; I just hope to Merlin's hat, that he wasn't going to announce it's similarities to Voldamort's.  
He waved it and a fountain of wine erupted from the wand tip.  
'Very good,' he hands it back to me, smiling knowingly.  
Dumbledore rose. 'Thank you all. You may go back to your lessons now – or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end –'  
A sigh escapes me and Cedric chuckles, causing yet another blush to grace my features. How did I become so easy to embarrass? The paunchy man stood quickly, clearing his throat.  
'Photos, Dumbledore, photos!' cried Mr. Bagman.

After the group and individual photos, I'm the first out the door and down the corridor, trying to put as much distance between me and Rita Skeeta… or was it Cedric Diggory? But in any case, someone caught my arm.  
I turn to see Cedric Diggory holding my arm and relaxing the grip as I come to a halt, he takes a few steps closer and his hand slips down my arm and rests on my wrist; my cheeks flare up again and he smiles nervously.  
The staff, other champions and guests walk past us; Professor Dumbledore smiles and winks, touching his finger to his nose twice as he walks past and continues down the corridor, causing my blush to deepen.  
What had that been all about?  
'Hey, Harry…' I look back at Cedric. 'I want to apologize about jumping to conclusions the other night… it was rude of me… I'm really sorry,' his fingers brush against my wrist, gently caressing the under side of it.  
I blink and avoid his grey eyes, knowing that I must be glowing like a bloody Christmas tree now.  
'Hey… don't worry about it… I'm pretty used to people not believing me these days,' Ron comes to mind and I look Cedric in the eye, the monster in me purrs with the eye contact; and I realize just how empty the corridor is, he smiles and his hand relaxes it's grip slightly, running down my wrist to hold my hand and play with my fingers. Goosebumps run up my arm, making the hair stand on end. He takes a step closer.  
'I'll see you around, then, Harry?' He smiles warmly, taking yet another step closer, his eyes flick to my lips and then back to my eyes; my breathing hitches.  
'Yeah…' he releases my hand slowly and gives a small wave before leaving me alone in the corridor.


	8. Chapter Eight: There's DRAGONS!

**The Junior And The Prefect.**

**Chapter Eight: There's DRAGONS?!**

Hermione wasn't at dinner, probably still in the Hospital Wing getting her teeth fixed, and Ron is still pissed with me… at least I have a letter from Sirius.  
I approach the barn owl on my bed and take the letter from it's leg.

_Harry –  
I can't say everything I would like to in a letter, it's too risky in case the owl is intercepted – we need to talk, face to face. Can you ensure that you are alone by the fire in Gryffindor Tower at one o'clock in the morning on the 22__nd__ November?  
I know better than anyone that you can look after yourself, and while you're around Dumbledore and Moody I don't think anyone will be able to hurt you. However, someone seems to be having a good try. Entering you in that Tournament would have been risky, especially right under Dumbledore's nose.  
Be on the watch, Harry. I still want to hear about anything unusual. Let me know about the 22__nd__ November as quickly as you can.  
Sirius._

I send my reply back to Sirius, saying that the time and date chosen is alright.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I sit with Hermione for breakfast at the Gryffindor table the following morning, her teeth are better, even fitted nicely, thanks to Madame Pomfrey. Hermione is frowning at the _Daily Prophet_.  
'Harry… take a look at this.'  
I take the _Prophet_ from her and glare at it.  
'What is this? I never said _any_ of that! _I still cry at night… they're watching over me!'_ I throw the paper, knocking over my pumpkin juice in the process.  
'It also says that we're in love _and_ we're both top students at Hogwarts.'  
'Brilliant!' I say sarcastically, folding my arms. The Slytherins are going to have a field day.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'Hey – Harry!'  
'Yeah, that's right,' I shout, turning around. 'I've just been crying my eyes out over my dead mum, and I'm just off to do a bit more…' my face heats up, seeing who it is.  
'No – it was just – you dropped your quill.'  
Of course, the person I finally lose my temper at _had_ to be Cho Chang…  
'Oh – right – sorry,' I take the quill from her, blushing more.  
'Er… good luck for Tuesday, I really hope you do well.' She turns and leaves, making me feel even more like a complete idiot.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

The trip to Hogsmeade was nice, under the Invisibility Cloak, no one knew I was there, therefore, didn't bother me with _Support Cedric Diggory_ badges or taunts from the _Daily Prophet_.  
Hagrid asked me to meet him tonight at his cabin at midnight, which means I have to be quick since I also have to meet with Sirius at one o'clock. I don't know how still, but the time will come shortly.

At eleven thirty I pull my Invisibility Cloak over my head and wait beside the Common Room door for Hermione to open it from the outside; as she walks past I whisper 'Thanks'.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I knock on Hagrid's cabin door and it swings open.  
'You there, Harry?' whispers Hagrid.  
'Yeah,' I slip into the cabin and remove my Cloak and stare up at Hagrid.  
He had combed his hair and left a few of the broken teeth of the comb in his hair; he also sported an artichoke, flower, thing in the buttonhole of his cloak.  
'Got summat ter show yeh.'  
'What are you showing me?' I hope it's not anything like, the Skrewt's have laid eggs or something horrible along those lines.  
'Come with me, keep quiet an' keep yerself covered with that Cloak. We won' take Fang, he won' like it…' I frown.  
'Listen, Hagrid, I can't stay long… I've got to be back up at the castle for one o'clock –'  
Hagrid didn't seem to hear me, because he opened the cabin door and left into the night. I follow him out the door, closing it behind me, and wrapping my Cloak around myself.  
My frown increases, when I see Hagrid knock on the Beauxbatons carriage. Why would he want to show me Madame Maxime? I can see her whenever I like… she's not hard to miss.  
'Hagrid, what –?'  
'Shhh!' Madame Maxime opens the door, she's wearing a large silk shawl around her shoulders.  
'Ah, 'Agrid… it is time?' she smiles wonderfully.  
'Bong-sewer,' said Hagrid, holding out his arm and she links it with her own.  
We start towards the paddock where Madame Maxime's winged horses stood grazing, with me running behind them to keep up with their long strides.  
'Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?'  
'Yeh'll enjoy this. Worth seein' trust me. On'y – don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know,' he smiled up at her.  
'Of course not,' Madame Maxime fluttered her eyelashes.  
I check my watch, if Hagrid doesn't get to what we're supposed to _enjoy_ soon, I'll have to leave.

I turn away, just about to leave, but there's an ear-splitting roar. I run up beside Hagrid through a clump of trees to see fires and a group of at least thirty wizards running around and shouting.  
My mouth drops.  
_DRAGONS?!_ Hagrid brought me here to show me _dragons?!_  
There's four of them! They're _huge_! There's a grey blue one with long, pointed horns; a smooth green one; a red one with an odd mane of gold spikes framing it's face and an enormous black one, which looks more like a charred over-grown lizard than a dragon.  
Seven or eight wizards to each dragon, trying to control them; I watch the black one, it being the closest. It's large, yellow cat-like eyes bulging in either fear or rage, screeching horribly.  
'Keep back there, Hagrid!' yelled a wizard pulling on it's chain. 'They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!'  
'Isn't it beautiful?' whispered Hagrid.  
'It's no good! Stunning Spells on the count of three!'  
'_Stupefy!'_ they all shouted in unison.  
The dragons teeter dangerously on their hind legs before crashing to the forest floor, making the treetops shake furiously.  
The wizards lowered the wands to magic pegs deep in the ground to keep the dragons in place.  
'Wan' a closer look?' Hagrid pulled Madame Maxime closer.  
The wizard who shouted earlier walked forward, it's Charlie Weasley.  
'All right, Hagrid?' he eyed Madame Maxime, not looking impressed by her presence. 'They should be okay now – we put them out with a Sleeping Drought on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and quiet – but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all –'  
'What breeds you got here, Charlie?' Hagrid gazed admirably at the black one.  
'This is a Hungarian Horntail, there's a Common Welsh Green, over there, the smaller one; a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue grey – and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red.' I watch them all, mouth open; please don't tell me this is the first task!  
Madame Maxime took a detour, examining the dragons closer.  
'I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid. The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming. She's bound to tell her student, isn't she?'  
'Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em,' Hagrid shrugged, Charlie shook his head.  
'Really romantic date, Hagrid.'  
'Four… so, it's one fer each o' the champions is it? What've they gotta do – fight 'em?'  
'Just get past them, I think. We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, extinguishing spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why… but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. It's back end's as dangerous as it's front, look,' he wasn't wrong; large, bronze-coloured spikes protruded along it's tail.

I decide it's time to leave; it's already a quarter to one; but as I race back through the trees I bump into someone, landing on my side I clutch the Cloak around me tight, to ensure that I'm still hidden.  
'Ouch! Who's there?' it was Kakaroff… so Krum, Fleur and myself know what's coming… the only one out of the loop is Cedric… I'll have to corner him somewhere to let him know; but first Sirius.

**A/N  
Hey! Alrighty! I'd like to get a few more reviews on this please, so I would like to get at least one review (my friend's say that I should ask for five, but I'd be happy getting a review for each chapter to come), before I type up chapter nine!  
Please? 'cause I'm liking this a lot! I'm on such a roll! Alrighty, catch you guys later!  
Mister Jackkkk. ^_^**


	9. Chapter Nine: Simple Spells And Burns

**The Junior And The Prefect.**

**Chapter Nine: Tricky Spells And Burns.**

Monday morning came way too fast, only a day until I have to face dragons; Cedric Diggory doesn't know anything about them yet, because I haven't been able to get him alone and the only idea I have on beating dragons s from Sirius.  
'_A simple spell'_, he says, but Hermione and I had been researching all day yesterday and we didn't come across any _simple_ spells to defeat dragons with!  
I poke at my bacon before deciding that I'm probably not going to get anything else down and push my plate away.  
Hermione and I stand to head towards the greenhouses for our Herbology lesson; Cedric stands and leaves to get to his own class.  
'Hermione, I'll see you in the greenhouse,' I'll have to tell him now, I've got no choice. 'Go on, I'll catch you up.'  
'Harry, you'll be late, the bell's about to ring –'  
'I'll catch you up, okay?'

I rush out of the Great Hall and chase after Cedric; of course he's surrounded by other Hufflepuffs again.  
The group is walking towards the Charms corridor.  
I pull out my wand and point it at Cedric's bag.  
'_Diffindo!'  
_Cedric's bag splits open, spilling out, parchment, quills, books and a few bottles of ink.  
Cedric bends down, looking annoyed. 'Don't bother, tell Flitwick I'm coming, go on…'  
His friends leave him and walk ahead; Cedric and I are once again, left in an empty corridor alone.  
I walk over to him, and he looks up, brushing hair out of his face.  
'Hi,' he says, picking up his now, ink splattered copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration._ 'My bag just split… brand new and all…'  
I blush slightly. 'Cedric,' I frown at him, now isn't the time to get all embarrassed or feel bad for ruining his bag – 'the first task is dragons.'  
'What?' Cedric looks up, dropping a bottle of ink, I bend down to help him.  
'Dragons, they've got four, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them.'  
Cedric's eyebrows raise, fear evident in his eyes.  
'Are you sure?' he whispers.  
'Dead sure, I've seen them,' I pick up a few quills.  
'But how did you find out? We're not supposed to know…'  
'Never mind,' I look around, I hope no one is listening in… 'But I'm not the only one who knows. Fleur and Krum will know by now – Maxime and Kakaroff both saw the dragons too.'  
Cedric stands up, his arms full of his belongings, ink staining the sleeves of his robes; he eyes me suspiciously, looking a little hurt as if I made it up to scare him.  
'Why are you telling me?'  
A blush graces my cheeks. 'It's just… fair, isn't it? We all know now… we're on an even footing, aren't we?'  
Cedric frowns slightly and I open my mouth to say more, but a familiar clunking is heard behind me and I close my eyes. Just my luck… I balance the rest of his belongings in his arms and hold his shoulders.  
'Just believe me, okay?'  
I turn around to see Professor Moody standing there, his usual scowl on his face, both eyes surveyed me.  
'Diggory, off you go.'  
I glance at Cedric, and even though he didn't really seem to believe me, he gave me a sympathetic smile before leaving.  
'Er – Professor, I'm supposed to be in Herbology –'  
'Never mind that, Potter. In my office, please…'  
I follow the limping man to his room; maybe he'll punish me, by turning me into a ferret like he had done with Malfoy; it'll certainly help me get past the dragons…  
Professor Moody closes the door behind me and turns; both his eyes on me once again.  
'That was a very decent thing you just did, Potter.'  
Well I certainly wasn't expecting that.  
'Sit down,' said Professor Moody, and I obey quickly.  
I look around the room, inspecting everything; I've been here in two different years. My second year, when it had belonged to Lockhart and the walls were _decorated_ with his own portraits, and again in my third year, when Remus lived in it.  
Back then it usually contained a variety of different creatures that the class would study, but now, dark and mysterious objects were scattered around the room.  
'Like my Dark detectors, do you?' Professor Moody brought me out of my thoughts.  
'What's that?' I ask, pointing at what looks like a great big squiggly golden aerial.  
'Secrecy Sensor. Vibrates when it detects concealment and lies… no use here, of course, too much interference – students in every direction lying about why they haven't done their homework. Been humming ever since I got here. I had to disable my Sneakoscope because it wouldn't stop whistling. It's extra-sensitive, picks up stuff about a mile around. Of course, it could be picking up on more than kids' stuff.'  
My eyes land on a large mirror, but instead of reflecting the room, it held shadowy, blurred figures beneath its silvery surface.  
'And what's that mirror for?'  
'Oh, that's my Foe-Glass. See them out there, skulking around? I'm not really in trouble until I see the whites of their eyes. That's when I open my trunk.'  
Laughing; he points at a large trunk with seven keyholes under the window.  
'So… found out about the dragons, have you?'  
I stiffen, I knew this was coming.  
'It's alright,' Professor Moody sits with a groan and stretches out his wooden leg. 'Cheating's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always has been.'  
'I didn't cheat.'  
Professor Moody grins. 'I wasn't accusing you, laddie. I've been telling Dumbledore from the start, he can be as high-minded as he likes, but you can bet old Kakaroff and Maxime won't be. They'll have told their champions everything they can. They want to win. They want to beat Dumbledore. They'd like to prove he's only human.'  
Professor Moody laughed again. 'So… got any ideas how you're going to get past the dragon yet?'  
'No.'  
'Well, I'm not going to tell you. I don't show favoritism, me, I'm just going to give you some good, general advice. And the first bit is – _play to your strengths.'_  
I frown. 'I haven't got any.'  
'Excuse me,' growled Professor Moody, 'you've got strengths if I say you've got them. Think now. What are you best at?'  
I frown a bit more, thinking. What _am_ I best at? Well, the only thing I can think of is –  
'Quidditch, and a fat lot of help –'  
'That's right,' Professor Moody fixes me with a hard stare. 'You're a damn good flier, from what I've heard.'  
'Yeah, but… I'm not allowed a broom, I've only got my wand –'  
'My second piece of general advice,' said Professor Moody loudly, interrupting me, 'is to use a simple spell which will enable you to _get what you need.'_  
I blink. What do I need?  
'Come on, boy… put them together… it's not that difficult…'  
I frown… oh! I'm a good flier, I need to pass the dragon through the air, so I _need_ my Firebolt. So that means I have to use a Summoning Charm!  
I grin up at Professor Moody, he reaches over and claps me on the shoulder.  
'Better get to class now, Potter,' he grins back at me.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I rush into greenhouse three ten minutes later, apologize to Professor Sprout and stand beside Hermione.  
'Hermione – I need you to help me.'  
Hermione's eyes bulge. 'What d'you think I've been trying to do, Harry?'  
'Hermione, I need to you learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Hermione and I practiced the Summoning Charm every chance we got. I only just mastered it by two o'clock this morning. I only hope that I'm not too tired when up against the dragon now.  
Professor McGonagall escorts me down to the grounds; she stops me and places a hand on my shoulder.  
'Now, don't panic, just keep a cool head… we've got wizards on hand to control the situation if it gets out of hand… the main thing is just do your best and nobody will think any the worse of you… are you all right?  
I nod. 'Yes… yes, I'm fine.'  
We continue walking towards where the dragons are waiting; we stop again, this time in front of a great tent on the edge of the forest.  
'You're to go in here with the other champions, and wait for your turn, Potter. Mr. Bagman is in there… he'll be telling you the – the procedure… good luck!'  
There's fear evident in her eyes as she stares at me.  
'Thanks,' I say a little feebly, not really feeling the effects that the words 'good luck' are supposed to impose.  
Professor McGonagall turns quickly and leaves.  
I enter the tent; Fleur Delacour is sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool, not looking as composed as she usually does. Viktor Krum looks as moody as ever and Cedric Diggory's pacing; he stops to smile nervously at me, I return the smile with difficulty. It just seems like a very stupid situation to smile in.  
'Harry! Good-oh!' cried Mr. Bagman eagerly. 'Come in, come in, make yourself at home!' this also seemed like a very stupid thing to say; but of course, we're not supposed to know about the first task.  
'Well, now we're all here – time to fill you in!' Mr. Bagman smiled brightly. 'When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag,' – he holds up a small, purple silk sack and shakes it – 'from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different – er – varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too… ah yes… your task is to _collect the golden egg!'_  
Cedric gave a short not in acknowledgement, but nobody else did anything.  
It feels like a seconds only past when the sound of feet and laughter fill the air.  
'Ladies first,' said Mr. Bagman smiling and holding out the bag to Fleur.  
She reaches out a shaking hand, puts it inside the bag and draws out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon – the Welsh Green, with number 'two' around its neck.  
Krum pulls out the scarlet Chinese Fireball with the number 'three' around its neck.  
Cedric receives the blueish-grey Swedish Short-Snout with the number 'one'.  
That leaves me with the Hungarian Horntail and the number 'four'. Brilliant.  
'Well, there you are! You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr. Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now… Harry… could I have a quick word? Outside?'  
'Er… yes,' I follow him out of the tent and behind a few trees.  
'Feeling all right, Harry? Anything I can get you?'  
'What? I – no, nothing.'  
'Got a plan?' Mr. Bagman lowers his voice a great deal. 'Because I don't mind sharing a few pointers, if you'd like them, you know – I mean,' he glances around and leans in closer. 'You're the underdog, Harry… anything I can do to help…'  
'No,' I say quickly, 'no – I – I've decided what I'm going to do, thanks.'  
'Nobody would _know_, Harry,' Mr. Bagman winks.  
'No, I'm fine,' I really need to stop telling people that… 'I've got a plan worked out, I –' a whistle blows, interrupting me.  
'Good Lord, I've got to run!' Mr. Bagman rushes off.  
I head back to the tent in time to see a very green Cedric Diggory emerge from it.  
I place my hands on his shoulder and he faces me, but doesn't really seem to see me; fear is etched into his face,  
'Good luck, Cedric,' my voice wavers, and Cedric nods, swallowing hard, he pulls away from mw and heads towards the enclose.  
I take Fleur's seat, seeing as she took to retracing Cedric's pacing steps and Krum just stared at the floor.  
The crowd whooped loudly outside as Cedric obviously entered the enclosure.  
'Here we have the Hufflepuff, Hogwarts champion, Cedric Diggory! All the champions have to do for the first task is get past the dragon and capture the golden egg on the dragons nest! Lucky Mr. Diggory gets to be the first champion out on the field and he shall be up against the Swedish Short-Snout!'  
There were loud cheers and gasps amongst the crowd; before it was drowned out by a dragon roaring.  
'Oh, excellent move,' called Mr. Bagman, 'Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow! I wonder what he's going to do next! This is very exciting! A brilliant competitor! Oh!' the crowd gasps and I stand to my feet, staring at the entrance of the tent; my heart pounds dangerously against my chest. What just happened?  
'He's taking risks, this one!' I sit back down, and tap my floor nervously against the floor, what is going on out there?  
A loud 'awww' flows through the crowd.  
'Clever move – pity it didn't work!' commented Mr. Bagman.  
Fifteen minutes pass and there's a loud roar from the crowd.  
'very good indeed!' Mr. Bagman screams over the crowd. 'And now the marks from the judges!'  
There were a few cheers and boos from the crowd, but Mr. bagman didn't read out the results.  
'One down, three to go!' Another whistle sounds.  
'Miss Delacour, if you please!'

Fleur was shaking from head to foot, with her head held high, she exits the tent; Krum and I sit in silence.  
'Now, we have the beautiful, Fleur Delacour, the Beauxbatons champion, she'll be facing the Welsh Green. I have to say this dragon looks a little friendlier than the last one, but then again, looks can be deceiving!' Mr. Bagman seemed to be thoroughly enjoying himself.  
'A wonderful start on Miss Delacour's –' there was a painful 'ooo' through the crowd. '- Oh… Never mind, never mind.'  
The crowd gasps. 'Oh, I'm not sure that was wise! Not wise at all!' I stare at the entrance of the tent again.  
'Not very friendly!' a loud screech and a rumbling thump echoes. 'Oh… nearly! Try again, love!'  
A loud crash. 'Careful now!' the crowd yells out.  
'Good Lord, I thought she'd had it then!'  
Ten minutes later and the crowd erupt with applause and cheers.  
'Well done, Miss Delacour, very well done! Give a hand people! I'd go get that cleaned up now if I were you… Now, what do the judges think?'  
There was more clapping. 'I like the look of those scores!' the third whistle is piped out and Krum exits the tent, I stiffen in my seat. I'm next… I think I'm going to be sick…  
'And here comes Mr. Krum! Our Durmstrang champion, we should expect great things from this young man. His dragon's the Chinese Firebolt! This dragon has a very nasty fire breath, not that I really needed to tell you, I'm sure you would have guessed by the name.'  
The crowd cheers loudly.  
'And he's getting straight into it! He must have thought a strategy through while waiting!'  
My heart pounds faster, threatening to jump out of my throat and my fingers tingle; it's only been a few minutes and Krum sounds like he's going to be the fastest time.  
'Very daring!' cries Mr. Bagman excitedly, a powerful shriek shushes the crowd. 'Ooo! He'll lose points for that, I'm sure!' a gasp. 'That's some nerve he's showing – and – yes, he's got the egg!'  
Applause breaks out and I stand, my legs wobbling dangerously.  
The final whistle shrills and I take a deep breath.  
'And here is the final and youngest champion, Harry Potter from Hogwarts! The odds seem against this young lad, being paired up against the most ferocious of the dragons! The Hungarian Horntail!'  
I swallow hard. You have to concentrate Harry… I point my wand high in the air.  
'What's he going to do?' shouts Mr. Bagman.  
'_Accio Firebolt!' _I scream.  
'Ah, a Summoning Charm! Interesting choice! But I'm not sure that it worked, nor, and I sure a broom will do the youngest champion any good!'  
I try to drown out Mr. Bagman's words, straining my ears for the sound of my broomstick.  
The Hungarian Horntail growls menacingly and then I hear it; the distinct whoosh of a broom piercing the air.  
I turn to see the Firebolt fly over the trees and dive down to stop in mid-air beside me.  
'Would you look at that!' screams Mr. Bagman, as I mount and kick off the ground.  
As soon as I feel the wind rush by me, it seems to have taken my fear along with it.  
I fly high above the Horntail and stop; looking down for the golden egg, as if in search for the golden snitch.  
This is going to be easier than I thought!  
I dive low as the Horntail's head follows me, her cheeks bulge dramatically and a huge jet of fire explodes from her jaws.  
I swerve out of the way easily.  
'Great Scott, he can fly! Are you watching this, Mr. Krum?' called Mr. Bagman as the crowd shrieked and gasped.  
I circle the Horntail's head, in hopes of making her dizzy.  
Her cheek's bulge again and I dive low in an attempt to escape the fire; but her tail collides with my shoulder, grazing it and tearing my robes into ribbons.  
The Horntail certainly seems reluctant to move away from her post above the nest of eggs.  
I need to make her seem threatened so that she leaves.  
I fly swiftly, this way and that, her neck swaying, she roars impatiently and attempts to hit me with another shot of flames.  
She glares at me and unfold her large wings; flapping them, she rears herself up, claws outstretched I dive under them before she can figure out what's going on I snatch the golden egg from her nest and soar past her hind legs and tail.  
'Look at that!' Mr. Bagman cries. 'Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr. Potter!'  
I zip through the air and above the crowd, the Hungarian Horntail cries weakly and I land beside Professor's McGonagall, Moody and Hagrid; they're smiling.  
Professor McGonagall claps her hands excitedly. 'That was excellent, Potter!' she then points a shaking hand at my shoulder. 'You'll need to see Madame Pomfrey before the judges give out your score… over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already…'  
'Yeh did it, Harry!' Hagrid said hoarsely, 'yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was the wors' –'  
'Thanks, Hagrid,' I say loudly, interrupting him before he had a chance to let slip that he had shown me the dragons.  
Professor Moody's blue eye seemed to be dancing in its socket. 'Nice and easy does the trick, Potter,' he growled.  
'Right then, Potter, the first-aid tent, please…' Professor McGonagall smiled, pointing towards a tent.  
I walk over to the enclosure, panting still from the thrill.  
'Dragons!' Madame Pomfrey looked disgusted as she ushered me inside. She sat me down and examines my shoulder closely.  
'Last year Dementor's, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky… this is quite shallow… it'll need cleaning before I heal it up though…'  
She dabs a smoking purple liquid to my cut and pokes the wound with her wand, healing it instantly.  
'Now, just sit quietly for a minute – _sit!_ And then you can go,' she bustles out of the tent, muttering furiously to herself.  
Cedric Diggory leans across his bed and smiles at me; he has a burn on his arm and cheek.  
'I've been listening… sounds like you did brilliant, Harry,' he scratches the back of his head with a bandaged hand. 'Thanks, for telling me about the dragons, I owe you,' he blushes and Madame Pomfrey re-enters.  
'How does it feel now, Diggory?'  
I get to my feet and head towards the door to leave, but, I'm almost bowled over by Hermione and Ron.  
'Harry, you were brilliant! You were amazing! You really were!' Hermione squeaks, looking stressed.  
Ron's as white as a ghost. 'Harry, whoever put your name in that Goblet – I – I reckon they're trying to do you in!'  
'Caught on have you? Took you long enough,' I frown at him Hermione looks nervous and Ron opens his mouth, blushing.  
I sigh. 'It's okay,' I smile at him. 'Forget it.'  
Ron shakes his head, guilt etched into his face. 'No, I shouldn't've –'  
'_Forget it.'_  
Ron grins and I grin back.  
Hermione bursts into tears.  
'There's nothing to cry about!' I say a little shocked at the sudden water works.  
'You two are so _stupid!_' she cried louder and jumps on us in an awkward hug before running out crying harder still.  
'Barking,' Ron shakes his head. 'Harry, c'mon, they'll be putting up your scores…'

I honestly couldn't care less about the scores now.  
I survived against a nesting dragon, have my best mate back and I feel more alive than I've ever felt in a long time!  
It certainly does seem like my life is finally getting back on track.  
Things will be a _lot_ easier now that Ron and I are talking again, I know that whatever comes my way in the Tournament now will feel like nothing with my two best friends by my side.

**A/N.  
Wow! Nice and long! Thanks for the reviews! They really do complete my day!!  
One or two reviews and I'll get the next two chapters up.  
Love Mister Jackkkk. ^_^**


	10. Chapter 10: A Precarious Situation Part1

**The Junior And The Prefect**

**Chapter Ten: A Precarious Situation (part 1).**

'Why do they have to move in packs?' I question Ron, eyeing a dozen or so girls giggling themselves stupid as they walked by us. 'How're you supposed to get one on their own to ask them?'  
It is bad enough that McGonagall said that there is no backing out of the Yule Ball but, to ask a girl to a dance when I've never even danced in the private of my own room? I'll take on the Hungarian Horntail again anytime over this!  
'Lasso one?' Ron replies, watching one of the Beaux Batons girls, 'Got any idea who you're going to try?'  
Cho and Cedric pass us and I frown, Ron pats me on the back.  
'Listen, you're not going to have any trouble. You're a champion. You've just beaten a Hungarian Horntail. I bet they'll be queuing up to go with you.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I've decided to give up on asking any girl to the Yule Ball, and I can't be bothered with my Antidotes assignment that Snape so kindly assigned to the class; so, Ron attempts to build a castle from exploding snap cards, I'm reading_ Flying with the Cannons_ for the tenth time and Hermione is of course, the only one studying.  
'Evil, he is,' grumbles Ron, while placing another card to the top. 'Springing a test on us on the last day. Ruining the last bit of term with a load of revision.' I have to completely agree but, what else can you expect from that slimy old git?  
'Mmm… you're not exactly straining yourself, though, are you?' said Hermione as she eyed us from over the top of her Potions notes.  
'It's Christmas Hermione,' I turn a page of my book.  
'I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Harry, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!' she huffed.  
'Like what?' Joey Jenkins from the Chudley Cannons knocks a bludger flying towards a Ballycastle Bats Chaser.  
'That egg!'  
'Come on, Hermione, I've got 'til February the twenty-fourth,' I turn another page; I hid the egg in my trunk and haven't looked at it since the celebration of the first task and besides I still have two and a half months to figure it out.  
'But, it might take weeks to work it out!' Hermione hisses, 'You're going to look like a real idiot if everyone else knows what the task is and you don't!'  
'Leave him alone, Hermione, he's earned a bit of a break,' Ron placed the last two cards on top of his castle and the thing finally decides to explode; singeing his eyebrows.  
'Nice look, Ron… go well with your dress robes, that will.'  
Fred and George join us while Ron feels around his face to check the damage.  
'Ron, can we borrow Pigwidgeon?' asks George.  
'No, he's off delivering a letter, why?' Ron replies.  
'Because George wants to invite him to the ball,' Fred rolls his eyes.  
'Because _we_ want to send a letter, you stupid great prat,' George spits.  
'Who d'you two keep writing to, eh?' Ron questions.  
'Nose out, Ron, or I'll burn that for you, too,' Fred waves his wand threateningly in front of Ron's face. 'So… you lot got dates for the ball yet?'  
'Nope,' Ron says, packing up his burnt cards.  
'Well, you'd better hurry up, mate, or all the good ones will be gone,' Fred states and Hermione looks slightly put off by the comment.  
'Who're you going with, then?'  
'Angelina,' Fred smirks, not the slightest bit embarrassed.  
'What?' Ron gawks, 'You've already asked her?'  
'Good point,' said Fred, turning his head to shout at her from across the common room, 'Oi! Angelina!'  
'What?' she called back.  
'Want to come to the ball with me?'  
She appeared to be considering it.  
'All right, then,' she said, grin plastered to her face and started up her conversation with Alicia Spinnet again.  
'There you go,' Fred said, smiling like a Cheshire cat, 'piece of cake.' He stood, yawning, 'We'd better use a school owl, then, George, come on…'  
And they left. Ron stopped feeling his eyebrows and looked towards me, 'We _should_ get a move on, you know… ask someone. He's right. We don't want to end up with a pair of trolls.'  
'A pair of… _what,_ excuse me?' Hermione spluttered out.  
'Well – you know,' Ron shrugged, 'I'd rather go alone than with – with Eloise Midgeon, say.'  
'Her acne's loads better lately – and she's really nice!' Hermione glared.  
'Her nose is off-centre,' Ron touched his nose sub-consciously.  
'Oh, I see,' Hermione looked fit to burst, 'So, basically, you're going to ask the best-looking girl who'll have you even if she's completely horrible?'  
'Er – yeah, that sounds about right,' Ron shrugs again.  
'I'm going to bed,' snaps Hermione taking off towards the girls' staircase.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I've finally forced the courage that I know is inside of me somewhere to the surface to ask Cho (because I like _her_ thank-you very much) to the dance (With her following of girl friends close by of course) and she rejects me.  
_'Oh! Oh, Harry, I'm really sorry. I've already said I'll go with someone else… I'm really sorry.'_  
She looked sincerely apologetic too; but, why did I have to ask who! It was so obvious anyway!  
_'Oh – Cedric… Cedric Diggory.'_

He is the most obvious choice anyway! To think that I had started to like that useless pretty-boy, I mean, he wouldn't have enough brains to fill an egg-cup!  
'Fairy lights,' I mutter to the Fat Lady and enter the common room to find a very ashen faced Ron rocking back and forth in the corner of the room; Ginny sat with him and appeared to be comforting him.  
'What's up, Ron?' I ask, joining the pair.  
'Why did I do it?' he wailed, 'I don't know what made me do it!'  
'What?' I frown.  
'He – er – just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him,' Ginny said, she appeared to be having great difficulty in being sympathetic with the smile she is biting back.  
'You _what_?'  
'I don't know what made me do it!' he screamed again, 'What was I playing at? There were people – all around – I've gone mad – everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the Entrance Hall – she was standing there talking to Diggory – and it sort of came over me – and I asked her!'  
Of course Diggory again; Ron continued to mumble things.  
'She looked at me like I was a sea-slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then – I dunno – I just came to my senses and ran for it.' I pat his shoulder.  
'She's part Veela. You were right – her grandmother was one. It wasn't your fault, I bet you just walked past when she was turning on the old charm for Diggory and got a blast of it – but, she was wasting her time. He's going with Cho Chang.' My insides burn nastily thinking of Cho and Cedric at the dance together.  
The colour begins to return to Ron's face.  
'I asked her to go with me just now and she told me.'  
Ginny stopped smiling.  
'This is mad,' Ron frowns, 'we're the only ones left who haven't got anyone – well, except Neville. Hey – guess who he asked? _Hermione!_'  
'_What_?'  
'Yeah, I know!' Ron starts laughing, 'He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff – but, she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville… I mean, who would?'  
'Don't!' Ginny frowned, 'Don't laugh –'  
Hermione enters the room, 'Why weren't you two at dinner?' she asks, joining us.  
'Because – oh, shut up laughing, you two – because they've both just been turned down by girls they asked to the ball!' Ginny shouted over us and we both stopped laughing.  
'Thanks a bunch, Ginny,' Ron pouts.  
'All the good-looking ones taken, Ron? Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone _somewhere_ who'll have you,' Hermione said disdainfully.  
'Hermione, Neville's right –' Ron said, mouth gaping as if he'd never seen her before in his life, 'you _are_ a girl…'  
'Oh, well spotted,' she spat.  
'Well – you can come with one of us!' he said excitedly.  
'No, I can't,' she snapped.  
'Oh, come on, we need partners we're going to look really stupid if we haven't got any, everyone else has…' Ron whined.  
'I can't come with you,' Hermione blushed, 'because I'm already going with someone.'  
'No, you're not! You just said that to get rid of Neville!' Ron shouts.

'Oh, _did_ I?' her eyes flash dangerously, 'Just because it's taken _you_ three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one _else_ has spotted I'm a girl!'  
'Okay, okay, we know you're a girl,' he grins, 'That do? Will you come now?'  
'I've already told you!' Hermione shouts, 'I'm going with someone else!' and she storms off.

Ron certainly seems to be very good at pissing her off lately.  
'She's lying,' Ron frowns, watching her leave.  
'She's not,' mumbles Ginny.  
'Who is it then?' he rounds on her.  
'I'm not telling you, it's her business.'  
'Right, this is getting stupid. Ginny, _you_ can go with Harry, and I'll just –'  
'I can't,' she blushes, 'I'm going with – with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought… well… I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year.' Misery is visibly etched into her face, 'I think I'll go and have dinner.' She left quickly, passing Lavender and Parvati.  
'What's got into them?' Ron states, rather annoyed.  
'Wait here,' I approach the girls, 'Parvati? Will you go to the ball with me?'  
She explodes in a fit of giggles.  
'Yes, all right, then,' she blushes bright red.  
'Thanks. Lavender – will you go with Ron?'  
'She's going with Seamus,' giggled Parvati.  
'Can't you think of anyone who'd go with Ron?' I sigh.  
'What about Hermione Granger?'  
'She's going with someone else.'  
'Ooooh – _who_?' she pressed.  
I shrug, 'no idea, so, what about Ron?'  
'Well… I suppose my sister might… Padma, you know… in Ravenclaw. I'll ask her if you like.'  
'Yeah, that would be great. Let me know, will you?'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I can't wait for this whole ball thing to be over and done with.  
Hermione coming to the dance with Krum which makes Ron a shitty bastard and Padma isn't too happy either. I guess I can't really talk though since I'm not dancing with Parvati but, I went to all that trouble to get Ron a date and he completely ignores her!

I spot Cho and Cedric on the dance floor; she waves kindly and Cedric follows the gesture, I force a smile and give a half-arsed wave back.  
Stupid prat. It's all his fault! Oh, look at me! I'm the handsome, perfectly proportioned and neat-haired Cedric Diggory! I can make everyone love me just by smiling! God, I hate him!

'Don't call him Vicky!' Hermione storms off into the crowd and Ron looks ticked and slightly pleased with himself.  
'Are you going to ask me to dance at all? Padma asks.  
'No,' Ron huffs.  
'Fine,' Padma snaps and disappears into the crowd herself.

Ron is certainly very good at pissing off females.  
'Vare is Herm-own-ninny?' asks Krum, drinks in hand.  
'No idea,' Ron glares up at his ex-idol, 'lost her, have you?'  
'Vell, if you see her, tell her I haff drinks,' he grumbles and slouches away in search of her.

I glare over at Cho and Cedric again, they're both laughing and Cho's touching her hair a lot. I remember reading something about girls that when they're having a good time with a boy they like they often touch their hair… I hate him even more.

'Let's go for a walk,' mutters Ron, 'get away from Percy…' he scrunches up his face seeing his brother gushing over Ludo Bagman.  
'Sure. We're just gonna get some more drinks,' Percy nods his head still bragging to a very bored looking Bagman.

'Come on,' said Ron shortly seeing Hermione and Krum dancing again, 'makes me sick, her with _him_. How could she betray us like that?' I had to smile, it was quite obvious that, that isn't the reason for his aggression.  
'Let's go outside,' I direct him towards the doors seeing Cedric making his way towards me.

The garden is decorated nicely with rose bushes and fairies fluttering about them; a few benches scattered here and there along with a few very busy students.  
I'd like very much to be occupying one of those benches with someone special but, I'm stuck with a shitty Ron instead; oh well, que cera cera.

I look over my shoulder to see Cedric standing in the doorway.  
'This way,' I grab Ron by the elbow and direct him away.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

The night appears to be getting better and better; Hagrid's half-giant, Snape and Karkaroff are pretty friendly, Cho and Cedric appear to be having the time of their lives and Ron looks fit to explode since Hermione and Krum seemed to have found a nice spot in front of us to dance.

'One last song before the night's over! Everyone to the dance floor!' called the band from the stage.  
The Petil twins gave Ron and I a dirty look before joining the students on the floor; Cedric spots me again and smiles nervously, waving a hand for me to come over.  
I turn to Ron and bring up the topic of giants again.


	11. Chapter 11: A Precarious Situation Part2

**The Junior And The Prefect.**

**Chapter Eleven: A Precarious Situation (Part 2)**

A/N. This is the original chapter, believe it or not… This was intended to be a one-shot, and look how far it's come. XD Ten chapters later and we're at the first one I wrote up, I still can't get over that.  
Well enjoy!

As the Weird Sisters finished their last song I clapped with Ron just as an automatic thing. To be completely honest I couldn't wait for this whole ball to be over, between watching Cho and Cedric dancing all night and Ron complaining about Hermione and Krum was getting a little over annoying. I pass a couple who are complaining about the night being over and I had to stop myself from kicking something. I couldn't help glancing over at the entrance, and I regret it almost instantly 'cause Ron mimics me. There was Hermione saying goodnight to Krum, as she walks past she ignores me completely and gives Ron a very cold look before heading up the marble staircase. I begin to follow with Ron mumbling something awful about his ex-idol, before I'm stopped by someone calling me.  
'Hey - Harry!'  
It was Cedric Diggory, of all people; I turn to see him at the bottom of the stairs and Cho waiting to the side. I couldn't stop the glare.  
'Yeah?' Cedric runs up the stairs to meet me; I don't know why I answered, I was doing a brilliant job of avoiding him all night.  
He glances at Ron nervously, who shrugs and stomps up the stairs loudly, earning a few dirty looks from passer-bys.  
Cedric clears his throat and I look back to him.  
'Listen…' Cedric's eyes follow Ron up the stairs and he lowers his voice. 'I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does it wail when you open it?' I frown, stepping closer to hear better.  
'Yeah…'  
'Well… take a bath, okay?' He looks a little sheepish; I frown more and step closer again. Did he just tell me to take a bath? What's that got to do with the egg? And why am I still listening to this prat?  
'What?' He blushes and scratches the back of his head, smiling shyly, he tilts his head forward.  
'Take a bath, and – er – take the egg with you, and – er – just mull things over in the water. It'll help you think… trust me'  
I stare at him. The Cedric fans must be getting to his head, how will a bath with an egg do anything?  
'Tell you what,' Cedric said 'use the Prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor' Cho calls out to him and he waves his hand without a glance. 'Password's _Pine-fresh_. Gotta go…' He scratches the back of his head again. 'Want to say goodnight –' he grins again before running back down the stairs to Cho.

I walk back to Gryffindor Tower alone. That had been extremely strange advice… maybe Cedric was just trying to make me look like a fool so that Cho would like him even more… but he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to do something like that… What am I talking about? I barely know the guy! I reach the Fat Lady's portrait to find her asleep with her friend Vi.  
'_Fairy lights_!' the Fat Lady snorts awake and frowns.  
'Very late!' she screams before swinging open, and I'm met with the sound of Ron and Hermione bickering.  
'Well if you don't like it, you know what the solution is don't you?' Hermione and Ron are standing ten feet apart and Hermione's elegant bun has started to come down.  
'Oh yeah?' I rub my ears, Ron sure can yell. 'What's that?' Hermione goes red in the face.  
'Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!' Ron's mouth opens and closes soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turns on her heel and storm's up the girls' staircase to bed.  
Ron turns to me and I wince, half expecting him to round on me now.  
'Well, well – that just proves –' Ron throws his arms to his sides and exhales loudly 'completely missed the point –'  
I smile, just glad that Ron and I are talking again, but I can't help but think that Hermione had got the point much better than he had.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

The door to the common room swings open and Ron passes me quickly muttering "good luck" as I creep past him. Marauder's Map in one hand, wand in the other and invisibility cloak wrapped around my shoulders. No way is Filch catching me on my way to the Prefects' bathroom. I just have to be careful and not drop the egg from under my arm; I don't know why I'm going, it has got to be a trap.  
I'll be getting into the bath and he'll jump out with Flich, 'There he is! I told you, Potter's been sneaking out at night!'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Finally I reach the statue of Boris the Bewildered, a lost-looking wizard with his gloves on the wrong hands. Now to find the right door. One. Two. Three. Four, found it. I lean against the door and whisper, '_Pine-fresh'_ the door creaks open and I slip in.

'Brilliant' I mutter. Candle-filled chandelier, white marble everywhere, and the bloody bath looks like a swimming pool! Look at all the golden taps! Diving board, linen curtains, brilliant looking towels! And a picture of a snoring mermaid!

I place my cloak, map, egg and a pick of one of the towels beside the bath and turn on a few of the taps. I watch all the different coloured and shaped bubbles and water fill the "pool" before turning them all off, de-robeing and slip into the bath. I decide to take advantage of the situation and do a couple of laps of the pool, as I return to my belongings I hear the door creak open.  
'Harry – that you?' I exhale loudly, it's only Cedric.  
'Yeah, I'm in the water!' I cover my invisibility cloak with my pajama's quickly and Cedric comes into sight, looking a bit sheepish again. 'I got worried that it was somebody else' Cedric grins, scratching the back of his head again. It must be a nervous thing, why he would be nervous is beyond me though. Maybe he's late in seeing Cho at some 'Romantic Midnight date' or something. I frown slightly, thinking about the two of them in a dark classroom somewhere in the castle, candle's as their only light.  
So, I guess Filch will be here any minute now.  
'So, have you thought about what to do with the egg yet?' I blush.  
'Uh, to be honest, haven't thought about it since I got here' Cedric smiles, then begins to de-robe.  
'I'll show you'  
I blink, the blush from before growing deeper in colour and spreading. Cedric removes his clothes slowly, for some reason I'm wishing that he was somewhere other than here. Fully clothed. Maybe not. On my bed? Where did that thought come from?  
I turn away as he begins to unbutton his pajama pants; I gather more bubbles around me. I glance over my shoulder to see him lowering into the water beside me.  
'It took me a while to get it' he smiles at me and I blush. He probably has no idea how suggestive that statement is, or perhaps he does and that is why he said it. He reaches over the side of the tub and grabs the egg. I can't stop my eyes from sweeping him over; he is very well built, probably from training and a few years more of seeker experience. He places the egg into the water.  
'Alright, come here' I nod and inch closer, he laughs. 'You have to be closer to hear it' I move closer until I'm beside him.  
'Get under the water' I go wide eyed.  
'What?' he laughs again, scratching the back of his head.  
'Trust me…' That's twice now he's said that to me.  
'… Okay' I take a deep breath and he mimics me. We both stick our heads under the water and he opens the egg. Instead of the expected wailing there's singing!

_'Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching, ponder this:  
We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past the hour – the prospect's black  
Too late, it's gone, it won't come back'  
_  
At the end of the song I noticed that Cedric was watching me the whole time. I blush again and surface the water, he follows.  
'Ain't it awesome?' I smile, Cedric didn't seem so much older when we are alone.  
'Yeah, but what does it all mean?'  
'My only guess is that we're looking for something important to us in the lake' he shrugs avoiding eye contact and pushing bubbles back and forth.  
'Yeah, I guess…' For some reason everything just seems so much more awkward than before; if it were Ron here with me we'd have mucked around or something but, Cedric doesn't seem like the type of person to be jumping off the diving board.  
'Harry' I whip my head round to face him, he looks so serious all of a sudden.  
'Yeah?'  
'Uh – What's the most important thing to you?' I blink and he avoids my eye again.  
'Well…' There are many things that are important to me… 'Are we talking about items or people?'  
'That's the thing… see if it were an item… I'd have to say that my wand or maybe even photographs are the most important… but if it were a person…' He glances at me, 'Why would they take people? When the song states that we'll never get it back?' I nod, it's very true.  
'I'm sure that everyone wouldn't allow the lake to keep people forever,' I smile at him and he smiles back looking embarrassed. 'You afraid they'd take Cho?' He blushes.  
'Not for the reasons you're thinking,' I blink.  
'Why then?' he shrugs.  
'She's just a good mate… everyone assumes we're dating but we're just close friends,' I couldn't help smiling; that mean's I've got a chance! But, who is it that I was hoping for a chance with?  
'She's a great girl and all and I know you've got the hots for her,' surprisingly not even a blush 'so I say just ask her out already, I've seen the looks you give me when I'm with her,' he looks a little iffed and begins to play with the bubbles again.  
'I don't know…' he stops and looks at me, I blush. 'I don't know if it's her I've "got the hots for"' he smiles sadly.  
'I'm just trying to hook you up Harry, it's not a trap or anything, I'm almost certain she'd say yes,' I blush and avoid his eye… I don't think he gets it… I don't think that _I_ even get it.  
'It's not that I'm afraid of being rejected by her… It's just that I'm not too sure about where I am… In my head… y'know?'

I look at him and he smiles back; I concentrate on his face, trying to get it all into focus without my glasses. He _is _a very handsome guy, so, it's no wonder why Cho is interested in him. He moves closer dropping the egg in the water.

'Harry… Can I…' he scratches the back of his head again 'can I… kiss you?' we both blush, 'just a small one?'  
'Umm – Okay… Sure?' That sounded more like a question. He blushes more.  
'If you don't want to – it's okay – forget it –'  
'No!' I blush more hearing my reply echo off the walls, the picture of the mermaid wakes up with a snort.  
'I mean…' Cedric moves closer 'if you want to…' a large hand protrudes from the water and cups my chin and I avoid his eye. 'that is –' he directs my face closer to his and I stare at his lips. 'if you… want to'

I'm barely speaking; my chest hurts so badly from my heart picking up the pace. My eyes dart up to his eyes and I feel his lips touch mine. Soft, thick and moist, I close my eyes and find my hands on the back of his head, fingers running through his hair. I feel his tongue slide across my bottom lip and I oblige. The kiss is slow, tingles run up my spine to my head and back down my body. A moan is muffled by his lips and I feel his hand press lightly against my stomach before snaking deliberately slow to my back.  
This has got to be another dream right? There's no way that I'd actually be kissing another bloke, let alone Cedric Diggory.

This "small kiss" is starting to heat up. His hand upon my back pushes me closer to his body and I realize just how heated it's become. I break the kiss, the need for air becoming too strong and I lay my head in the crook of his neck and shoulder, panting. My first kiss. I blush. My _first kiss_ was with Cedric Diggory in the Prefects' bathroom, who would have guessed that?

'Harry...' I raise my head from his shoulder and look him in the eyes, he blushes.  
'Can we… take it a bit further?' I blush and hide my face against his chest. When did I become so easy to embarrass?  
'I understand if you don't want to – it was just supposed to be a kiss but – well –' he grins sheepishly, scratching the back of his head again. 'I can take care of things by myself,' he let's go of me before I can answer and leans against the bath wall. He slides his hand into the water and allows his head to fall back as he begins to stroke himself. I blush; the scene in front of me was certainly nothing I had expected to happen when accepting Cedric's invitation to use the Prefect's bathroom tonight.

He groans, blushing brilliantly and I find myself reaching for my own pleasure. He looks over at me smirking seductively with lust filled eyes.  
'Looks like you need to "mull things over" too,' I blush.  
'Shuddup,' I pant.

He pushes me against the bath wall and up onto the edge, he looks over my body.  
'I'll mull some things over for you,' I blush and he leans in between my legs.  
'Ced –!' he engulfs my prick without hesitation, making me gasp out, I cover my mouth with my hands to muffle the sound. The mermaid in her frame hides behind her fins out of embarrassment.

He licks the underside of my penis, sucking hard, he seems to just fit more and more in, I give up on muffling my moans and my hands run through his hair, gripping it as I feel closer and closer.  
'Ced – ha – stop – ple – uh – please!' I throw my head back, toes curling, tingles running throughout my body. The heat in my groin raises and spurts in an explosion of pleasure. My breathing has become labored; I can feel every inch of my body spasm with the release. I look down at Cedric, who is leaning on my knees looking very proud.  
'Got a bit excited did you?' I shove him.  
'Shuddup,' a lot of intelligent words spew from my mouth lately; he grins and traces shapes into my thigh.  
'Do you maybe… wanna return the favor?' surprisingly after all that I'm able to blush, Cedric starts to pull me back into the water when the door creaks.  
'_Shit_!' we say in unison, Cedric pushes me under the water and grabs the egg from the bottom.

Someone enters the bathroom and I can hear distorted, slow conversation. I hope Cedric knows that I'm not a good swimmer; therefore I can't breathe for very long underwater! Talking about long… Cedric's a 'big boy'. I smirk and wrap my fingers around his hips. Just to make sure that I don't float to the surface of course.  
The conversation continues and I frown. Running out of air here! To make sure that Cedric gets the idea I lean forward and bite his hip gently, he jolts slightly and puts his hands under the water, he pushes me away gently. I smirk; let's see how long, Ced, can survive.

I stick my tongue out slowly, making sure not to waste any air and I lick his "head". He jolts again, and I can feel a groan vibrate down his body. I bite my tongue to stop laughing. I lean forward again and kiss his member, before engulfing the head, I can feel him trembling. I massage my tongue along the underside of his head, not game enough to engulf everything out of fear of accidently gagging and drowning.

The conversation dies and I feel Cedric's hands pull me to the surface, I breathe in lung fills of air and Cedric is glaring at me, blush on his face and panting heavily.  
'What?' I smile at him.  
'You're gonna pay for that, Potter,' he smirks, I frown even though it's probably a false threat.  
'How?'  
'You may as well continue,' He jumps up onto the bath edge and faces me, spreading his legs, allowing full view of his glory.


	12. Chapter 12: Dobby, Sirius& Cedric Oh My!

**The Junior And The Prefect.**

**Chapter Twelve: Dobby, Sirius and Cedric, Oh my!**

'You said that you'd already worked out that egg clue!' Hermione hissed as Flitwick flew across the room and Seamus burst into a fit of laughter.  
'Sorry Professor!' Neville shouted.  
'Just forget about the egg for a minute, all right?' I whisper back; honestly, I tell her that Cedric and I have a bath together and the only part she picks up is my lack of interest in that stupid egg.  
'So, did you two get it on?' smirks Ron and Hermione glares at him.  
'Anyway –' I blush, they may be my best friend's but, there are some things that you have to keep to yourself, '- about Snape and Moody…'  
'You said that Snape said Moody's searched his office as well, right?' Ron Banished a cushion towards Parvati, knocking her hat off and earning him a very dirty look. 'Are you two going together now?'  
'Ron,' Hermione frowns, 'So, what are you getting at Harry?'  
'Moody's probably here to keep an eye on Snape _and_ Karkaroff,' Ron glared back at Hermione, 'Come on Harry! Tell me!'  
'Well, I dunno if that's what Dumbledore asked him to do, but, he's definitely doing it,' I wave my wand, ignoring Ron and my cushion flops off the desk, 'Moody said Dumbledore only lets Snape stay here because he's giving him a second chance or something…'  
'What? Harry… maybe Moody thinks _Snape___put your name in the Goblet of Fire!' Ron's cushion bounces off the ceiling.  
'Oh, Ron,' Hermione shakes her head, waving her wand, 'we thought Snape was trying to kill Harry before, and it turned out he was saving Harry's life, remember?' her cushion lands in the box which all the cushions were supposed to land in.  
'I don't care what Moody says, Dumbledore's not stupid. He was right to trust Hagrid and Professor Lupin, even though loads of people wouldn't have given them jobs, so, why shouldn't he be right about Snape, even if Snape is a bit –'  
' –evil,' Ron cut across, 'Come on, Hermione, why are all these Dark-Wizard-catchers searching his office, then?'

As the pair started another argument I allowed my mind to wander back to last night.  
Cedric, Moody, Snape.  
What _is_ going on between me and Cedric?  
What does Moody want with my map?  
And can Snape really be trusted?  
So, what if he saved my life once… Snape still hates me with the same passion as he did with my father.  
Maybe I should talk to Cedric about us… but, how do you bring something like that up?  
But, I guess I have even bigger problems than worrying about whether or not Snape's trying to kill me or if Cedric and I are an item… how the hell am I supposed to breath underwater for an hour?

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Ron, Hermione and I are now (once again) eyeball deep in books at the library, I even asked permission from McGonagall if we could use the books in the Restricted Section, and Hermione has asked Madame Pince for help on several occasions.  
'This is hopeless!' Ron shouted, 'We're never going to find anything.'  
'Keep looking,' Hermione snapped, 'There has to be _something_ here.'

I turn a page over and yawn; we've been in here for a week already, I'm sure nothing new is going to jump out now.  
I lean on the back of my chair and stretch, spotting Cedric along one of the many bookshelves gesturing me over.  
'I'll be right back,' I stand.  
'Where are you going?' Hermione screeches, frantically.  
'Gonna look for another book, I've read this one twice now.'

I duck behind a shelf before she can say anything else and Cedric pokes me in the ribs.  
'Oi,' I rub my side protectively, 'What's up?'  
'I've been looking for you,' he smiles nervously.  
'Well, I've been in here all week, what's wrong?'  
'I was just wondering, if you needed any help for the next task,' he leans against the shelf.  
'No way,' he looks hurt, 'I mean, well, you already helped me with the egg so, I need to figure out how to breath underwater on my own…'  
'I understand,' he nods and eyes me.  
'Is there anything else?' I really wanted to ask about the "Egg Incident" but, I don't think it is appropriate conversation in a library.  
'Well, actually –' he scratches the back of his head, 'About that night in the bathroom…' he avoids my eye and my heart sinks; he was going to blow me off! 'I… really enjoyed myself and I was wondering – I mean, I don't want to pressure you,' he looks as if he might pull all his hair out.  
'Cedric,' he stops his ramblings and I place a hand on his shoulder, 'It was great,' we both blush.  
'Really? 'cause I was wondering if, maybe, you'd wanna go –' he avoids my eye again, 'on a date weekend after next, at Hogsmeade.' my insides squirm.  
'Harry! Where are you?' Ron shouts.  
'Shhh! This is a library Mr. Weasley!'  
'Yeah,' I smile, 'absolutely!' he smiles back and takes my hand.  
'Brilliant,' he gives me a kiss on the forehead, 'I'll let you get back to studying then.'

I flop back into my seat across from Hermione and Ron, smiling like a mad idiot and my chest fluttering.  
'What happened to you?' Ron looks concerned.  
'Nothing,' my smile increases.  
'Your face is gonna crack in two!'  
'Shuddup,' I frown at him, 'I have a date with Cedric, weekend after next.' I lift a book.  
'You can't Harry!' we both frown at her.  
'Why not?'  
'Sirius' letter,' she hissed, glancing around quickly, 'it really sounded like he wanted to meet up with you.'  
The flutters in my chest dissolve.  
'Oh… it did, didn't it?' I frown at the books in front of me, 'what am I supposed to do?'  
'Well,' Hermione and I whip our heads round to him; I'd forgotten he was there for a moment, 'it all depends on what day they both want to meet you and time doesn't it? If Sirius wants to meet you in the morning on say, Saturday, then you can't go for a lunch date with Cedric then. But, if Sirius wants to meet after lunch, then you ask Cedric to meet for an early lunch.'  
Hermione and I stare at Ron.  
'What? Is that wrong?'  
'You're brilliant!' I wrap an arm around Ron and Hermione huffs.  
'I wouldn't go that far,' she lifts her book.  
'Come off it, Harry!' Ron laughs, 'lemme go! We still gotta help you find a way to breathe underwater first or you won't be seeing any of them.' He smiles.  
'Right, let's get studying then!' I pick up a book enthusiastically.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

It is now one in the morning and only a few hours left until I have to be at the lake; Ron and Hermione never returned from being carted away to McGonagall's office hours ago and I still haven't found anything.  
I rub at my eyes looking over _Where There's a Wand, There's a Way_; this is ridiculous.  
I'm just going to have to go down there and tell everyone I can't do it.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'That hurts – get off – ouch –' I shift.  
'Harry Potter must wake up, sir!'  
'Stop poking me –'  
'Dobby must poke Harry Potter, sir, he must wake up!  
'Wha –?' I sit up the pages of the last book stuck to my face and I adjust my glasses, 'Dobby?'  
'Harry Potter needs to hurry! The second task starts in ten minutes, and Harry Potter –' he squeaked.  
'Ten minutes?' I clear my throat, 'Ten – _ten minutes_?' I glare at my watch; it's twenty past nine!  
'Hurry, Harry Potter! You is supposed to be down by the lake with the other champions, sir!' he pulls at my sleeve.  
'It's too late, Dobby,' I slouch in the chair, 'I'm not doing the task, I don't know how –'  
'Harry Potter _will_ do the task! Dobby knew Harry had not found the right book, so, Dobby did it for him!' he pulls at my sleeve again.  
'What? But, _you_ don't know what the second task is –'  
'Dobby knows, sir! Harry Potter has to go into the lake and find his Wheezy –'  
'Find my what?' I frown at the House Elf; maybe all the cleaning chemicals have gotten to his head.  
'- and take his Wheezy back from the merpeople!'  
'What's a Wheezy?'  
'Your Wheezy, sir, your Wheezy – Wheezy who is giving Dobby his jumper!' he pulled at the shrunken sweater given to him by Ron on Christmas.  
'_What_?' I stand up, knocking over some books, 'They've got… they've got _Ron_?'  
'The thing Harry Potter will miss most, sir! And past an hour –'  
' – "_the prospect's black, Too late, it's gone, it won't come back…_" Dobby – what've I got to do?' I shove my invisibility cloak into my bag.  
'You have to eat this, sir! Right before you go into the lake, sir – Gillyweed!' he pulls a ball of green slime from his shorts.  
'What's it do?' I wrinkle my nose at the slimy object.  
'It will make Harry Potter breathe underwater, sir!'  
'Dobby, listen – are you sure about this?' I can't forget the last time he tried to help me, I lost all the bones in my right arm.  
'Dobby is quite sure, sir! Dobby hears things, sir, he is a house-elf, he goes all over the castle as he lights fires and mops floors, Dobby heard Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody in the staff room, talking about the next task… Dobby cannot let Harry Potter lose his Wheezy!'

**A/N  
I hope all these new chapters make up for my absence! I am truly sorry. _  
Comments please?  
Love Mister Jackkkk. ^_^**


	13. Chapter 13:To Breathe or Not to Breathe

**The Junior and The Prefect.**

**Chapter Thirteen: To Breathe or Not to Breathe**

My chest burns as I race my way down the lawn to the lake, Gillyweed sloshing around in my pocket.  
The same enclosure that was used for the first task with the dragons comes into sight, filled to the brim with students.  
'Coming through!' I bowl over a few first years, charging towards the glittering golden table set up for the judges.  
'I'm… here …' I pant, skidding mud all over Fleur's robes and earning a smirk from the other two champions.  
'Where have you been?' Percy screeched, 'The task's about to start!'  
'Now, now, Percy!' Ludo Bagman smiled kindly, 'Let him catch his breath!'

As kind as the statement was he didn't give me enough time to fully recover and has all the champions lined up along the bank.  
My lungs feel crushed and my gut burns with a stitch as I gasp for breath.

Bagman sets me beside Krum and a great distance away from Cedric, who throws me a concerned look.  
'All right, Harry?' Bagman whispers, 'Know what you're going to do?' he seems to be making a habit of this.  
'Yeah,' I gasp back in response while rubbing furiously at the stitch in my side.  
Bagman gives my shoulder a quick squeeze, '_Sonorus_!' his voice echoes across the dark water.  
'Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One… two… _three_!'  
The whistle sounds and the crowd erupts with cheering and stamping.  
I yank off my shoes and socks quickly and retrieve the Gillweed from my pocket and shove the slimy thing down my throat.  
Chewing madly and wading out into the lake until I'm waist deep I swallow the rubbery mess.  
The crowd begins laughing and I feel a blush creep up my skin along with Goosebumps; I must look like a bloody idiot standing here doing nothing!  
Ready to give up and sending a mental apology to Ron I take a deep breath but, my head begins to spin; panicking I try to take another. I can't breathe! I'm going to die! I clutch at my throat and feel… gills!  
Lungs burning and neck aching I dive into the water and breathe deep.  
I examine my hands and feet to see that the webbing has grown, making my hands look like giant green spoons and my feet like flippers.  
I dive deeper, testing my new flippers, I soar across the lake; the need to blink not necessary and the ice cold water now cool and pleasant against my skin.

The bottom of the lake is so dark and mysterious; cold spots scattered about it along with odd foggy areas. Tangled black weeds danced, and small fish dart past me as I head towards the centre of the lake.  
But, still, no other champions, no merpeople, Ron and I have to say, thankfully, no sign of the giant squid. He'd probably eat me.  
I swim over a mass of green weeds, hoping that I'm heading in the right direction when something grabs my leg; I turn quickly to see a Grindylow; panicking as more reach out of the weeds to grab me I fumble with my wand in my pocket.  
"_Relashio_!" was supposed to escape my mouth and sparks from my wand but, only hot water and bubbles.  
I thrash around, knocking a few of the horned demons and swim like mad, shooting more hot water behind me and managing to kick one in the head I escape.

Looking around and pocketing my wand, I realize that I have no clue where I am any more.  
'How are you getting on?'  
I whip around to see Moaning Myrtle.  
"Myrtle!" I attempt to say but, more bubbles and she actually giggles.  
'You want to try over there!' she points, 'I won't come with you… I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close…'

I give her a thumbs up and dash in the direction she pointed out to me, being very careful not to swim too close to the weeds in case of more Grindylows. The water becomes more murky and black mud emerged beneath me.  
Maybe Myrtle sent me in the wrong direction…

'_An hour long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took…'_

I pass a large rock with paintings of merpeople on it chasing the giant squid with spears.

'… _your time's half-gone, so tarry not  
Lest what you seek stays here to rot…'_

Greyish faces peeked out from behind stones, their long green hair dancing in the water as I neared a crowd of them, circling a crude statue of a merperson with four figures tied to it.  
Ron, Hermione, Cho Chang and a small girl with long silver hair.  
The knife that Sirius gave me for Christmas comes to mind, locked up in my truck miles away. I spot a seven-foot-tall merman with a long green beard and motion to borrow his spear but, he merely laughs at me.  
'We do not help,' he spoke harshly.  
'Come _ON_!' I shout but, again, only bubbles.

I dive to the bottom of the lake looking for something sharp and grab a particularly jagged stone and swim back to Ron; hacking at the bindings with my stone.  
The rope snaps and he bobs there and I look around to see none of the other champions nearby and start to attack Hermione's bindings but, the merpeople grab me and pull me away laughing.  
'You take your own hostage. Leave the others…' one said.  
'No way!' I scream furiously and becoming more irritated seeing more bubbles.  
'Your task is to retrieve your own friend… leave the others…'  
'_She's_ my friend, too!' I point at Hermione, 'And I don't want _them_ to die, either!'  
They laugh as I struggle against them, looking around for the other champions.  
I glance at my watch to see how much time I have left but, it's stopped working.  
The merpeople started pointing and chattering excitedly as someone with a large bubble around their head approached.  
It was Cedric and even in this dangerous situation I couldn't help the smile.  
'Get lost!' he mouths, tapping his own watch and cuts Cho free, 'Fleur and Krum're coming now!'  
I sigh, thankful for the news and turn quickly hearing panics coming from the merpeople. There appeared a man with a shark's head; it was Krum who had Transfigured himself terribly.  
He began gnawing dangerously at Hermione's ropes but, he might chop her in half with those teeth! I hit him and hold out the stone which he accepts and cuts her free, drops the stone and swims rapidly to the surface.  
Now only Fleur to go… but, where is she?

I look around but, there's no sign of her; I can't wait any longer, so, I drop to the bottom retrieve the stone again and swim towards the girl.  
The merpeople guard my way and shake their heads and I whip out my wand.  
'Get out of the way!' I point it threateningly and they stop laughing.  
'You've got until three!' more bubbles and I lift three fingers so they get the point, 'One…' two fingers left, 'Two…' one more finger and before I can attempt three they dash out of my way.  
I rush forward hacking at the rope and grab the girl around the waist and Ron by the neck of his robes and kick off the bottom of the lake.

Struggling horribly with the extra weight I flail my legs madly, my neck and lungs beginning to hurt again as the dark water thins; my feet no more flippers, the merpeople laughing and swimming easily around me. Would they eat us if I don't reach the surface?  
Finally my head breaks the water and I gasp, bringing in great amounts of wonderful oxygen, the merpeople join me, smiling now instead of laughing cruelly.  
Ron blinks open his eyes, spluttering on water and the girl panics, splashing around.  
'Wet, this, isn't it?' Ron said smiling at me, 'What did you bring her for?' he frowns.  
'Fleur didn't turn up. I couldn't leave her,' I pant.  
'Harry, you prat, you didn't tale that song thing seriously, did you? Dumbledore wouldn't let any of us drown!' Ron smacks me about the back of the head and I glare.  
'But, the song said –'  
'Only to make sure you got back inside the time limit! I hope you didn't waste time down there acting the hero!' Ron rolls his eyes.  
'C'mon, help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well,' I shove her towards him.

The merpeople sang their horrible screechy song the whole way back to the bank.  
The champions, Hermione and Cho were rugged up in blankets.  
'Gabrielle! _Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt_?' Fleur screamed.  
'She's fine!,' I croak back.  
Percy comes charging into the water, pale face and grabs Ron about the middle.  
'Ron!'  
'Gerroff, Percy, I'm all right!' he shoved at his brother.  
'It was ze Grindylows… zey attacked me… oh, Gabrielle, I thought… I thought…' she clung to the girl.  
'Come here, you,' Madame Pomfrey wrapped a blanket around me so tight I thought it could have been a straight jacket and poured a very hot potion down my throat, steam flowed out of my ears.  
'Harry, well done!' Hermione chirped, 'You did it, you found out how, all by yourself!'  
'Well –' I spot Karkaroff eyeing me, the only one not happy to see that myself, Ron and Fleur's sister made it back safely, 'Yeah, that's right,' I raise my voice, hoping that he heard me.  
'You haff a water-beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny,' whined Krum, trying to get her attention again, but, she brushed it away not taking any notice of him.  
'You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry… did it take you ages to find us?'  
'No…' my feeling of stupidity increases, why did I take that song seriously? 'I found you okay…'

The scores were adding up and it turns out that Cedric and I are tying for first place; I turn to him and smile, my lungs feeling heavy and sore and throat burning, he smiles brilliantly back and the butterflies return.  
So, what, if I acted idiotically in thinking that the lake would actually keep Ron and Fleur's sister if I didn't do anything, I'm just glad to have my friends back and to see that Cedric doesn't feel bad about a tie.


	14. Chapter 14: Dressed to Impress

**The Junior and the Prefect.**

**Chapter Fourteen: Dressed to Impress**

'Look,' Hermione pointed to the ceiling, 'the post has finally arrived, maybe Sirius' letter will be among them.'  
The large brown owl I used to send a reply to Sirius landed with half its feather's blown the wrong way and stuck out its leg, and as soon as I had taken the letter it flew away obviously afraid that I'd get it to go back out into the wind.

_Be at stile at end of road out of Hogsmeade (past Dervish & Banges) at two o'clock on Saturday afternoon. Bring as much food as you can._

'He really has come back to Hogsmeade, hasn't he?' Ron said, frowning.  
'It looks that way,' Hermione said.  
'I can't believe him. If he's caught…'  
'Made it so far, though, hasn't he? And it's not like the place is swarming with Dementors anymore.' Ron cut across me.  
I fold up the letter. It's true, and I'd be lying if I said that I didn't want to see him.  
'Come on,' Hermione stood, 'We've got double Potions now,' Ron groans.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

As we round the corner to Snape's classroom we spot Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Parkinson and a group of other Slytherin girls huddled around something and giggling.  
I never thought I'd hear Malfoy giggle.

'There you are, there you are!' Pansy shrieked, smiling broadly at Hermione, 'You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!' she throws _Witch Weekly_ at Hermione and Snape beckons us all into the classroom.

Snape turns his back to write up today's potions ingredients and Hermione rips open the magazine to the centre.  
There was a colour photo of me with the heading _HARRY POTTER'S SECRET HEARTACHE:_

_A boy like no other, perhaps – yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence. Deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solance in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss.  
Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgaria Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has 'never felt this way about another girl.'  
However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms which have captured these unfortunate boys' interest.  
'She's really ugly,' says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, 'but, she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it.'_

_ Love Potions are of course banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart upon a worthier candidate._

'I told you!' Ron hissed, 'I _told _you not to annoy Rita Skeeter! She's made you to be some sort of – of scarlet woman!  
Hermione burst into laughter, '_Scarlet woman?_'  
'It's what my mum calls them,' he mutters, turning pink around the ears.  
'If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch,' she giggled, throwing the magazine into an empty seat, 'What a pile of old rubbish.'  
She turned, smiled and waved at the expect Slytherins and started unpacking her ingredients needed for the Wit-Sharpening Potion.  
'There's something funny, though,' she said, pausing, her pestle hovering over her bowl of scarab beetles. 'How could Rita Skeeter have known…?'  
'Known what? You _haven't_ been mixing up Love Potions, have you?' Ron questioned, eyes bulging.  
'Don't be stupid,' Hermione glared and resumed crushing her beetles again. 'No, it's just… how did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?' Hermione turned scarlet and avoided Ron's eyes.  
'What?' he dropped his pestle and looked furious.  
'He asked me right after he'd pulled me out of the lake. After he'd got rid of his shark's head. Madame Pomfrey gave us both blankets and then he sort of pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear, and he said, if I wasn't doing anything over the summer, would I like to –'  
'And what did you say?' Ron picked up his pestle and started grinding it into the desk, his eyes on Hermione.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'What was it?' Ron asked as we head down the driveway to Hogsmeade.  
'I donno, I couldn't see,' I attempt to flatten my hair again, 'but, it has be on Karkaroff's left arm, Snape must have one two; he said, "it's never been this clear" and Snape cut him off,' I brush dirt off my robes, 'Snape was furious.'  
'What on earth could it be?' Hermione contemplated and I shrug.  
'Who knows… d'you think I should go to Dumbledore about it?' a blast of wind flies by, messing up my hair even more, 'Come on!' I shout to the wind and run my hands through my hair furiously.  
'Just leave it Harry,' Ron suppresses a smirk and I punch him, blushing.  
'Come here,' Hermione attempts to calm my hair to no avail, 'this is ridiculous,' she frowns.  
'Didn't I say leave it?' Ron folds his arms over his chest triumphantly, 'if mum can't calm that hair, no one can.'  
'I do wish that you'd let me do something with your glasses though,' Hermione pouts.  
'It's just Cedric!' Ron rolls his eyes, 'not like he'll care much, you're just two blokes after all, why do you need to get dressed up?'  
'Because it's a date Ronald!' she glares at him, 'now, remember, Harry, we still have to meet with Sirius at two, so, I'll come and get you before then.'  
'Yeah, I know,' I check my watch but, remember that it hasn't worked since the second task, 'I want to get Dobby something first for helping me with the second task.'

We enter Gladrags Wizardwear and take our time picking out a number of different vivid socks.  
'Check out these ones!' Ron shouts, holding up a pair, patterned with flashing gold and silver stars and we all laugh.  
'I'm sure he'll love them. That'll have to do,' I take them to the counter and pay.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'You'll be fine,' Hermione said smiling, 'Just be yourself,' she attempts to flatten my hair again.  
'Yeah…' easy for her to say, I'm sure she's been on plenty of dates before, 'Alright, I'll see you guys later then.' The butterflies are back.

Upon entering the Three Broomsticks, I spot Cedric in a corner of them room and head over.  
'You're early,' he smiles, running a head through the back of his hair and I blush.  
'Yeah, didn't want to be late,' and he nods.  
'Guess that makes both of us,' he smiles, 'Butter beer?' he flags down Miss Rosmerta and I nod.  
'Two Butter Beers please,' he turns to me, 'd'you want anything to eat?'  
'No, I'll be fine,' my stomach squirms, how could I possibly eat when it feels like my insides have invited a circus in?  
'So, just two Butter beers then?' Rosmerta asked, eyeing us both and writing the drinks down, 'Oh, Harry, I'm curious to know – not that I take Skeeter's articles seriously but – were you and Hermione really an item?'  
'No, we're just close friends,' she smiles.  
'See, I thought so, she doesn't come across as the tarty type,' she looks between Cedric and I and her smile increases, 'Y'know, I'm gonna bring you handsome boys some sandwiches, on the house of course,' she places her notepad in her apron and winks at me.  
'Come here often, I see,' Cedric smiles and I blush.  
'Yeah,' and silence… were dates supposed to be so awkward?  
'Using Gillyweed was a great idea to use for the second task,' I look up at him, 'Much better than my Bubble-head charm but, how did you convince Snape to let you use one?'  
'Oh, I didn't,'  
'You _stole_ it?' his eyes bulge.  
'I didn't… Dobby got it for me, Snape's already accused me for stealing from his supply closet,' I smile uneasily.  
'So, you got a house elf to steal for you?' he raises an eyebrow, probably thinking about Hermione's S.P.E.W.  
'Uh, no, I was still studying in the library when he gave it to me,' I blush, now he probably thinks I'm an idiot.  
'Sounds like a good friend to have then,' he smiles and Rosmerta comes back with our drinks and sandwiches.  
'Thanks,' we respond in unison and she smiles.  
'You two enjoy yourselves now, and if you need anything else just ask,' she winks again before tottering off to serve another customer.  
We stare at the sandwiches, sipping out Butter beer in silence once again.

Come on, Harry, think of something to say! I glance up at him nervously; he truly is handsome. He waves at a passing Hufflepuff student, flashing that gorgeous smile and my insides do a flip.  
'So,' Cedric smirks, catching me staring at him, 'one of the reasons I asked you out today was that, I really would like to go steady with you, Harry,' I snort into my drink.  
'Re – Really?' I splutter and he smiles again, showing off those perfectly pointed teeth.  
'Yeah, but – we don't have to if you don't want to, I mean – you just don't seem that interested in being here,' he shrugs.  
'I do!' the room goes silent and I sink into my chair, lighting up like a Christmas tree, 'I mean – I…' I avoid his gaze and he laughs.  
'Brilliant,' he takes my hand, 'Because, I really like you, Harry Potter,' he smiles, appearing a lot more confident than before.  
He leans over the table to kiss me and I turn away, 'What's wrong?' he asks, looking offended.  
'Sorry, it's just –' I look around at everyone watching and he chuckles.  
'I didn't think you'd be so shy,' he stands, placing money on the table, 'shall we go for a walk? Get away from all these eyes?' he smirks surreptitiously.  
'Yeah,' and we exit the Three Broomsticks together.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'Harry!' Cedric and I stop out make-out session in a private alleyway to see Hermione and Ron standing there.  
'We've been looking all over for you!' she frowns and Ron watches a beetle crawl across the ground, his ears very pink.  
'I'm so, sorry! I completely forgot!' I look up at Cedric and blush, 'Um, I really have to go…'  
'Don't worry about it,' he smiles, 'I had a great time, let's do it again soon, aye?' he kisses my cheek and I turn scarlet.  
'Yeah, definitely, er, see you another time then,' I wave and I leave with Ron and Hermione.

'"Do it again", aye?' Ron questions out of ear shot, 'sounds like things went well then,' he smirks and I punch him.  
'Come on, there's not a lot of time left.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I collapse onto the cave floor and Sirius transforms back, 'Chicken!' he croaks out and I chuck my bag to him, 'Thanks, I've been living off rats mostly. Can't steal too much food from Hogsmeade; I'd draw attention to myself.'  
He rips it open and begins to tear large chunks of the meat off the bone, his eyes sweep over me, 'Didn't interrupt a lovely outing, did I?'  
'It's alright,' I send a glare over at a snickering Ron, 'Anyway, what're you doing here, Sirius?'  
'Fulfilling my duty as godfather. Don't worry about me, I'm pretending to be a loveable stray.' He flashes a yellow-toothed grin before gnawing on the bones, 'I want to be on the spot. Your last letter… well, let's just say things are getting fishier. I've been stealing the paper every time someone throws one out, and by the looks of things, I'm not the only one who's getting worried.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Hermione, Ron and I head up the driveway to Hogwarts and I recall the conversation with Sirius.  
So, Crouch sent his own son to Azkaban for being accused as a Death Eater and died there, Snape _might_ be a Death Eater but, he wasn't really charged, Crouch might not be sick after all and Sirius still wants me to keep him posted on anything suspicious. But, what could you really call suspicious at Hogwarts? And, I really think that I should have told him about me and Cedric, it might have upped his mood a bit.  
The delicious smells of dinner greet us on the steps of the Entrance Hall.  
'Poor old Snuffles,' Ron mumbles, 'He must really like you, Harry… imagine having to live off rats.'


	15. Chapter 15:Mad! They're all Mad!

**The Junior and the Prefect.**

**Chapter Fifteen: Mad! They're all Mad!**

'Potter, will you stay behind please,' asked McGonagall, eyeing me from the front of the class and I groan.  
'I'll catch you up,' I tell Hermione and Ron, hoping that I didn't have to do any more dancing, 'Yes, Professor?'  
'You are to go down to the Quidditch pitch tonight at nine o'clock, Potter,' she waved her wand, packing away the days materials, 'Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task.' She faced me, 'That is all.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'You're gonna tell us what it is right?' Ron asked, 'What the final task is? I don't really fancy being at the bottom of the lake again.'  
'Yeah, of course I will,' I smile at him.  
'You better go, Harry, it's half past eight already,' Hermione said, from over the top of the _Daily Prophet_.  
'Right,' I stand, 'I'll see you guys when I get back.'  
'We'll be waiting,' said Ron.

'Fancy meeting you here,' I spot Cedric at the bottom of the stairs into the Great Hall and smile.  
We share a small kiss and he links fingers with mine.  
'So, what d'you reckon it's going to be? He asked as we walk out into the night, the cloudy sky high above us, 'Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels, she reckons we've got to find treasure.'  
'That wouldn't be too bad, I could just ask Hagrid if I could borrow one of his Niffler's so it can do the job for me,' I smile thinking about the small black, fluffy creatures with their long snouts and Cedric smiles.  
'They would certainly come in handy.'

We turn onto the pitch and Cedric drops my hand, mouth gaping, 'What've they done to it?'

The Quidditch pitch was no longer a pitch but, now was covered in low walls as if someone were attempting to build a complex structure there out of bushes.

'They're hedges!' I bend down to examine one and Cedric pouts.  
'Hello there!' shouts Bagman cheerily and Cedric and I make our way across the small walls towards him, Fleur and Krum.  
'Well, what do you think?' he grins excitedly as we climb over the last hedge, 'Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty-foot-high. Don't worry,' he said smiling still at Cedric and my melancholic expressions, 'you'll have your Quidditch pitch back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?'  
'Maze,' grunts Krum, giving me a dirty look.  
'That's right! A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the centre of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks.'  
'We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?' Fleur questioned.  
'There will obstacles,' Bagman bounced on the balls of his feet excitedly, 'Hagrid is providing a number of creatures… then there will be spells that must be broken… all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze.' He grins at Cedric and I, 'Then Mr. Krum will enter… then Miss. Delacour. But, you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending on how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?'

Not likely with the creatures that Hagrid will come up with; I definitely won't be expecting anything cute and fluffy like Nifflers.  
'Very well... if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly…'

We all begin to wind our way out of the growing maze and I sigh, knowing that Bagman will want to bother me about the final task.  
'What's wrong?' asked Cedric, looking concerned.  
'Oh, don't worry about it,' I smile weakly, feeling someone tap on my shoulder and I turn around to see, Krum.  
'Could I haff a vord?'  
'Uh, yeah, all right,' Cedric and I exchange a glance and I shrug.  
'Vill you valk vith me?'  
'Okay…' I turn to Cedric, 'I'll catch you later,' we share a smile and continues the trek up to the castle alone.  
'I'll wait for you, Harry, shall I?' asked Bagman.  
'No, it's okay, Mr. Bagman. I can find the castle on my own, thanks.' I suppress a smile, glad that I don't have to be bothered by him.

Krum directs me past Hagrid's cabin to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.  
'What're we going this way for?' I frown.  
'Don't vont to be overheard,' Krum grunts.  
We stop on the very edge of the Forbidden Forest and a short ways away from the paddock that the Beauxbatons horses stood.  
'I vant to know vot there is between you and Hermy-own-ninny.' He said shortly.  
'Nothing,' I swallow, how did I not notice how tall he is until now? 'We're friends. She's not my girlfriend and she never has been. It's just that Skeeter woman making things up.'  
'Hermy-own-ninny talks about you very often,' he raises an eyebrow, not seeming the slightest bit comvinced.  
'Yeah, because we're _friends_,' I press.  
'You haff never… you haff not…'  
'No,' I shake my head vigorously trying to make my point, half afraid that he would clobber me.  
He smiles suddenly, appearing a lot happier, 'You fly very well. I vos votching at the first task.'  
'Thanks,' I grin, just happy that didn't seem ready to knock my head off anymore. 'I saw you at the Quidditch World Cup. The Wronski Feint, you really –' I frown, seeing something move behind Krum in the forest and shove him aside quickly, wand at the ready.  
'Vot is it?'

Instead of a creature jumping out from behind a tree a very weary looking Mr. Crouch tumbled forward.  
He looked as if he hadn't shaved in days and the knees of his robes were torn and bloody; his usually neat hair and moustache appeared to need a wash and trim. Mr. Crouch's eyes bulged as he stared intently, chatting away to a tree.  
'Vosn't he a judge?' Krum eyed Crouch suspiciously, 'Isn't he vith you Ministry?' I nod and approach Mr. Crouch hesitatingly.  
'… and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the Tournament, Karkaroff has sent word there will be twelve…' Crouch said a sternly to the tree.  
'Mr. Crouch?' I ask.  
'… and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen… do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will…' he suddenly fell to his knees still muttering to the tree who he thought was Percy.  
'Mr. Crouch?' I say louder, 'Are you all right?'  
'Vot is wrong with him?' Krum asked, standing beside me now.  
'No idea. Listen, you'd better go and get someone –'  
'Dumbledore!' shouted Mr. Crouch and grabbed a handful of my robes, dragging me to the forest floor with him, 'I need… see… Dumbledore…'  
'Okay, if you get up, Mr. Crouch, we can go up to the –'  
'I've done… stupid… thing…' gasped Mr. Crouch as I attempt to remove my robes from his grasp, 'Must… tell… Dumbledore…' drool began to dribble down his chin and his eyes rolled madly around his head to challenge Moody's mad eye.  
'Get up, Mr. Crouch. Get up, I'll take you to Dumbledore!' he finally meets my eyes.  
'Who… you?' asked, obviously scared out of his wits.  
'I'm a student at the school,' I glance back at Krum, asking him to help silently.  
'You're not… _his_?' whispered Mr. Crouch, eyes zooming around again, his mouth sagging.  
'No,' I gasp, pulling on my robes again.  
'Dumbledore's?'  
'That's right.' He pulled me closer, eyes threatening to pop out of their sockets at how wide he opened them.  
'Warn… Dumbledore…'  
'I'll get Dumbledore if you let go of me. Just let go, Mr. Crouch, and I'll get him…' he sighs and looks back to the tree, releasing his hold on my robes.  
'Thank-you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge.' He nodded as if the tree had responded, 'Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O., most satisfactory, yes,' he nodded again, 'Thank-you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from Andorran Minister for Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response…' he continued his mutterings.  
'You stay here with him! I'll get Dumbledore, I'll be quicker, I know where his office is –' I turned to Krum.  
'He is mad,' he whispered in response.  
'Just stay with him,' I steady myself to stand but, Mr. Crouch has grabbed me again.  
'Don't!' he gasped, fear etched into his face, 'Don't… leave… me! I… escaped… must warn… must tell… see Dumbledore… my fault… all my fault… Bertha… dead… all my fault… my son… my fault… tell Dumbledore… Harry Potter… the Dark Lord… stronger… Harry Potter…' he sobbed.  
'I'll get Dumbledore if you let me go, Mr. Crouch!' I face Krum, 'Help me, will you?' he squats beside me, 'Just keep him here. I'll be back with Dumbledore,' I pull from Mr. Crouch's grasp.  
'Hurry, Von't you?' Krum calls after me as I sprint towards the castle.

What happened to him? What is he going on about? What is his fault? Bertha, dead? Does he mean Bertha Jorkins, that woman that went missing? Sirius said that Mr. Crouch's son is dead… Sirius watched the Dementors bury him… What about me? And has Voldemort gained power again?


	16. Chapter 16

**The Junior and The Prefect**

**Chapter Sixteen: Rumours Taste Better with a Side of Arguments**

I race up the dark grounds, there's no one else in sight now and my feet pound faster and harder against the ground as I continue my trek up the marble staircase towards the second floor.

Clutching the stitch in my gut, I lean against the stone gargoyle.

'Sher – sherbet lemon,' I puff out, only just realizing that it probably had changed from two years ago. 'Move! C'mon!' I shout but, the statue remained still.

I growl, giving up on it and start towards the staircase maybe Dumbledore is in the staffroom?

'POTTER!"

I halt, turning around to see Snape emerge from behind the gargoyle.

'What are you doing here, Potter?' he sneered.

'I need to see Professor Dumbledore! It's Mr. Crouch...' I rush to stand infrony of Snape, 'he's just turned up... he's in the Forest... he's asking –'

'What is this rubbish? What are you talking about? His eyes narrow.

'Mr. Crouch! From the Ministry!' I shout desperately, 'He's ill or something – he's in the Forest, he wants to see Dumbledore! Just give me the password up to –'

'The Headmaster is busy, Potter,' he smirks.

'I've got to tell Dumbledore!'

'Didn't you hear me, Potter?'

I huff irritably, 'Look, Crouch isn't right – he's – he's out of his mind – he says he wants to warn –' a grinding noise interrupts me as the stone wall revolves away, revealing a very curious looking Dumbledore.

'Is there a problem?' he asks kindly looking between the both of us.

I side-step Snape 'Professor! Mr. Crouch's here – he's down in the Forest, he wants to speak with you!'

'Lead the way,' he says calmly, and we both leave a very furious Snape behind us, 'What did Mr. Crouch say, Harry?'

'Said he wants to warn you... said he's done something terrible... he mentioned his son... and Bertha Jorkins and – and Voldemort... something about Voldemort getting stronger...'

'Indeed,' says Dumbledore and he quickens the pace, as we reach the school grounds.

'He's not acting normally. He doesn't seem to know where he is. He keeps talking like he thinks Percy Weasley's there, and then he changes and says he needs to see you... I left him with Viktor Krum.'

'You did?' Dumbledore frowns and increases speed again, 'Do you know if anybody else sae Mr. Crouch?'

'No, Krum and I were talking, Mr. Bagman had just finished telling us about the third task, we stayed behind, and then we saw Mr Crouch coming out of the Forest –'

'Where are they?' asked Dumbledore as the Beauxbatons Carriage loomed out of the darkness.

'Viktor?' I shout, looking around, 'They were here... they were definitely somewhere around here...'

'_Lumos_,' Dumbledore held the thin beam of light over the forest floor, passing from tree trunk to tree trunk until the light fell onto a pair of feet. We hurry forwards and Dumbledore bends over Krum, gently lifting an eyelid.

'Stunned,' he whispers and gazes around the dark forest.

'Should I go and get someone? Madam Pomfrey?' my own eyes sweep the forest, wondering where Mr Crouch had disappeared to.

'No. Stay here,' he raises his wand and points it towards Hagrid's cabin, and a silvery bird swoops towards it. He bends to Krum again, '_Enervate_.'

Krum's eyes snap open and he attempts to sit up realising Dumbledore and I stood over him.

'He attacked me!' Dumbledore places a hand on Krum's shoulder in an attempt to keep him still, 'he old madman attacked me! I vos looking around to see vare Potter had gone and he attacked from behind!'

'Lie still for a moment,' hushed Dumbledore as footsteps thundered towards us, and Hagrid appeared with Fang in tow, his crossbow in hand.

'Professor Dumbledore!' his eyes bulge, spotting me, 'Harry – what the –?'

'Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff, his student has been attacked, when you've done that, kindly alert Professor Moody –'

'No need, Dumbledore,' wheezed Moody as he approached us, 'I'm here,' he slapped a hand to his limping leg, 'Damn leg, would've been here quicker... what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch –'

'Crouch?' Hagrid's eyes bulged again.

'Karkaroff, please, Hagrid!'

'Oh yeah... right y'are, Professor...' and Hagrid rushed into the trees with Fang behind.

'I don't know where Barty Crouch is but, it is essential that we find him.' Said Dumbledore to Moody.

'I'm on it,' growled Moody as he began limping further into the forest himself.

I stare up at Dumbledore waiting for him to say something... anything to calm rum, even deny the idea of Voldemort gaining power.

Before I can say anything to break the tense atmosphere though, Hagrid and Fang had returned with Karkaroff.

'What is this?' he cries, rushing to Krum's aid.

'I vos attacked. Mr Crouch or votever his name –'

'Crouch attacked you?' Krum rubbed his head, stupidly pouting up at his Headmaster, '_Crouch_ attaked you? The Triwizard Judge?' his eyes widened dangerously.

'Igor,' started Dumbledore but, Karkaroff clutched his furs tightly, obviously not interested in any defence made by him.

'Treachery! It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretences, Dumbledore!' he pointed an accusing finger, 'This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Potter into the Tournament, though he is underage! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put my champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences – here's what I think of _you_!' Karkaroff puckered up and spat at Dumbledore's feet.

I never felt so disgusted in someone, but before I could react, Hagrid had Karkaroff by the front of his furs and pressed up against a tree.

'Apologise!' Hagrid snarled, face contorted with rage.'

'Hagrid, _no_!' Dumbledore roared, and Karkaroff was released, collapsing to the ground, there he sat, gasping for air.

'Kindly escort Harry back up to the castle, Hagrid,' I whip my head back and forth from Karkaroff to Hagrid, silently urging him to pummel the Durmstrung Headmaster to a pulp.

'Maybe I'd better stay here, Headmaster...'

'You will take Harry back to school, Hagrid.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'Just go through it again, Harry. What did Mr Crouch actually say?'

I rub my puffy eyes as we ascend the stairs to the Owlery, 'I've told you,' I stifle a yawn, we had spent all night discussing everything, there was nothing more to say... 'He kept saying stuff was his fault... he mentioned his son.'

'Well,' scoffed Hermione, 'that _was_ his fault.'

'He was out of his mind,' I rub the back of my neck in an attempt to release some of the tension, 'Look, I don't want to talk about this anymore.'

'... Remind me what he said about You-Know-Who?' Ron asked nervously.

I sigh and send Pigwidgeon on his way to Sirius, 'Okay...'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Moody wasn't as much help to solving the disappearance of Mr Crouch as we had all hoped. Just old us to "stick together" and "constant vigilance!" we were all about to head up to the dorms to discuss what I could do to prepare myself for the third task when a familiar voice calls out to me.

'Hey, Harry!' I turn, smiling; Ron whispers "oo lala!" to Hermione, who giggles.

I blush and wave them off, 'I'll see you guys up there.'

Cedric grins at them and waves Hermione's giggling and Ron's mocking up the stairs, 'I wonder...' he mumbles, watching their retreating backs.

'Huh?' I look back to them as Hermione gives a particularly loud squeal of delight and Ron grins like a mad fool, 'Wonder what?' I ask looking up at Cedric.

'Hmmm... are those two dating?'

'What?' I snort, 'As if! I bet they couldn't snog without arguing in between,' Cedric chuckles.

'I guess I'm mistaken then,' he grins, 'So, got any plans for lunch?' my stomach does a flip at the thought of another date with Cedric.

'Nope!' he takes my hand and kisses it, bringing a pink tinge to my cheeks.

'Well, Mr Harry Potter, I would be honoured if you could join me on a picnic beside the Lake,' he says, revealing a basket from behind his back.

I grin, 'Would be my pleasure,' we link arms, laughing and head out the front doors towards the Lake.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

The air is fresh and crisp, small flowers scattered the grounds announcing that the end of Spring was indeed, on the way. The sun warmed my face and the sky is a brilliant blue, I could lay here all day, chatting with Cedric and listening to the wireless he magicked to catch radio signals from all over the world.

He's so smart and handsome, and I wouldn't be surprised if he won this Tournament at all.

I roll over to smile at him, his eyes are closed, his brown hair glowing red whenever the gentle breeze pushes it into the sunlight.

As if sensing my eyes on him, he peeks one of his open at me and smiles brilliantly, 'What are you staring at?' he asks softly.

Nothing...' I tuck my nose under my elbow to hide my blush as I whisper, 'just someone amazing.'

'Oh yeah?' groans Cedric as he rolls me over and climbs on top of me, 'Hmmm, we must have spotted the same thing then, 'cause this view is pretty amazing too,' he presses a chaste kiss to my forehead and I can't stop the smile from gracing my lips.

'What's this?' asks Cedric, and he runs his fingers through my hair, pulling a beetle out of it.

'There was a bug crawling on me?' I wrinkle my nose and Cedric laughs, flicking it away.

'You can fight dragons and eat Gillyweed, but you find bugs gross?' I blush, 'You're too cute,' he whispers, pressing his lips against the shell of my ear, sending shivers up and down my spine.

He chuckles softly and flops off to lay beside me, holding my hand we watch the clear sky together.

I smile, closing my eyes and taking a deep, shaky breath, still feeling the butterflies flutter in my tummy and listen to Cedric humming the song on the wireless and I can't help but think, that I never want this day to end.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I sit with Ron and Hermione for dinner, throwing smile over at Cedric.

'You know,' said Hermione, grabbing a plate of potatoes, 'I'm happy that you and Cedric are having a good time –'

'Great time,' I interrupt, looking across the hall at him again.

'But,' she pressed on, 'You really ought to be practicing spells, Harry, not going on dates' Ron rolls his eyes, shoving a spoonful of mash in his mouth.

'Come off eh, 'Mione, sethiousthy,' he swallowed, 'he's not locked up y'know, he can go have fun, no one is taking as many classes as you,' she glared at him.

'Everyone else in this competition knows far more advanced spells than Harry, if he runs into any one of them in the maze he'll be in a serious disadvantage!'

'Unless he runs into Cedric,' Ron smirks, 'Then it'll be his face in danger of a serious snogging,' I hit him lightly and we both laugh, Hermione huffs, dumping a roll of parchment in front of me.

'This is a list of spells I've found which could assist you, I suggest you go over them and practice,' she abandons her plate and leaves. Ron and I exchange a look and he shrugs.

'I din'nt do nuffin',' he manages around another mouthful of food and I sigh.

'Well, she is right,' Ron gaps at me and I pull a face at him, 'She is. I need to prepare and I guess Cedric has been a little distracting from that,' I look over the list, 'Could you help me with some of these tonight?'

'Mmmhmm!' hums Ron, gulping down some juice.

'Great, thanks, Ron, you're the best,' he claps a hand to my shoulder.

'Nah! Don't mention it!' we share a smile before Ron continues to devour the table of food.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

At breakfast the morning, Sirius' reply had arrived, along with a copy of _Witch Weekly_ and the _Daily Prophet_ for Hermione.

She scanned the paper quickly, 'Ha! She hasn't got wind of Crouch!'

Ron rolls his eyes 'What does Sirius say?' he and I lean over the letter.

_Harry – Who do you think you are playing at, walking off into the Forest with Viktor Krum? I want you to swear, by return owl, that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You could have been killed._

_Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance. Stay close to Ron and Hermione, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task. Practice Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes wouldn't go amiss either. There's nothing you can do about Crouch. Keep your head down and look after yourself. I'm waiting for your letter giving me your word you won't stray out of bounds again._

_ Sirius._

'Who's he to lecture me about being out of bounds?' I fold the letter, moodily stuffing it into my pocket, 'After all the stuff he did at school!'

'He's worried about you! Just like Moody and Hagrid! So listen to them!' huffed Hermione, turning a page of _Witch Weekly_.

Ron sensing an argument spoke loudly, 'Why are you reading that rubbish?'

'Because,' said Hermione testily, flicking through pages, 'last week, Rita Skeeter said that she would be writing a Harry Potter exclusive in this week's _Witch Weekly_ – Ah! Here we are!'

'You're mad! Our "exclusive" is our best friend you wanna know anything about him, open your mouth and ask!' she rolled her eyes.

'Oh my!' she gasped, placing a hand over her mouth.

'_What_?' Ron and I say in unison, getting up to read over her shoulder.

There in a pink, frilly border was a coloured photograph of Cedric and I snogging hotly in an alleyway with fireworks dancing above out heads. The title read: _Harry Potter: Fruity and Aches No More?_

_Yes my dear readers, I'm sorry to say girls but, that is correct, the image you see is of our dearest hero – the chosen one – Harry Potter and his newest lover Cedric Diggory._

_Whether this is a true love or not is of speculation seeing as both boys are Champions in this year's Triwizard Tournament._

_Is Harry Potter finally over the Muggle-born witch, Hermione Granger? _Here it showed a small picture of Hermione and I hugging.

_Is he honestly interested in the humble Hufflepuff, Cedric Diggory?_

_Or, is this just a scheme to make one certain Muggle-born witch jealous and to learn a few extra __spells from the older teen, perhaps! Even to convince the kindly hearted young wizard that they can complete this Tournament together?_

_'I knew it!' says Draco Malfoy, a very charming and attractive, fourth year boy, 'He's always been watching me very closely you know, and how can Hogwarts allow these kinds of people into our school?'_

_'Whenever he lays his eyes on me, I feel so uncomfortable and disgusting,' says another fourth year student and friend of Draco Malfoy's, a Mr Blaize Zabini, 'Like he's undressing me with his eyes!'_

_So, you read it first here ladies and gentlemen! This is Rita Skeeter, concluding that not only is The Boy Who Lived gay but, he doesn't seem to care about others sexual preferences and openly subjects himself onto other helpless boys._

Another picture of Cedric and I sat at the bottom of the article, it was of us sitting by the lake.

'How?' I ask, 'How did she take these photos?' Hermione snapped the magazine shut.

'Harry...' she started, 'Harry, listen to me –'

'Oh, look,' sneered Malfoy 'It's creepy Potter, quick lads, cover yourselves, you don't know what could be going through his head as you walk by,' the Slytherins cackle and I whip out my wand.

'Fuck you, Malfoy!' I scream, advancing on him.

'Ye – Yes!' stammers Malfoy, as he backs up, losing his cool,'You'd like that wouldn't you Potter?'

'_HARRY!'_ shout Hermione and Ron in unison and he grabs my wrist.

'Just leave him mate,' Ron urges, pulling me away.

'That's right!' jeers Malfoy, 'Go have raging butt-sex with your Weasel, just before you go though – does he bottom or you?' The Slytherins break out in laughter again and I punch Malfoy in the face.

'Looks like you're the only bitch here, Malfoy,' I growl.

'POTTER!' I turn to see Moody 'C'mon, that's enough!' he hisses out.

'He hit me!' screams Malfoy, 'You all saw it!' he stares desperately at Moody, 'DO SOMETHING!'

'Well, you certainly provoked it, didn't you, Malfoy?' both of Moody's eyes settled on him, 'Let's go Potter,' he eyes me, 'Move!' he points at the door.

Ron, Hermione and I exit the Great Hall and she rounds on me.

'Oh Harry! I'm so angry with you! We told you to leave it be!'

'Shut up,' I mumble.

'E – excuse me?' she asks, stunned.

'I said, shut up Hermione!' I glare at her and leave her and Ron behind.

**A/N**

**I'm soooooo~! Sorry for taking so long to get this going again but I'm hoping the length makes up for the absence! And oh boy! It's getting interesting now, eh? Damn that Skeeter woman and Malfoy's teasing but, I guess someone did end up smacking him one ah? =P**

**The end is near! And you're all probably wondering how it's going to happen. Well, no spoilers from me ficcers! Kekekekeke~! =P**

**I have to apologize again for such a rushed ending but, I wanted to get started on the next chapter as soon as possible and another apology to (hopefully) most of you, because the next few chapters will be lengthy due to well needed information from the actual book. I want all of those who haven't read it to get the information they missed out on due to not reading it, from me (since I've discovered that a lot of people can't be bothered reading the books).**

**Anyway, R&R and the next chapter shall be on its way! 3**


	17. Chapter 17

**The Junior and The Prefect  
Chapter Seventeen: Practice Makes Perfect, Among Other Things.**

**A/N  
Thank-you to **Reenan Lefey **for picking up on my misspelling in here!**

I glare at the ripples disturbing the surface of the Lake and throw another stone in.  
Stupid _Witch Weekly_, stupid Sirius, stupid Malfoy, stupid Ron, Hermione! But this most idiotic one of them all is me.  
I sigh, casting another stone and dropping my head to rest on my knees 'Harry Potter is a big, fat moron,' I grumbled aloud.  
'Well, I don't know about fat,' I look up to see Cedric and he smiles sympathetically.  
'What are you doing here?' I pout, turning my face away.  
'You're not going to yell at me,' he sits beside me, 'I was heading to the Great Hall for a wonderful breakfast, when a fourth year student passed me saying "that crazy faggot raped Malfoy in front of _everyone_!" then I hear about the article in _Witch Weekly_ and decided to talk to Ron,' my head snaps up.  
'You spoke to Ron?' my eyes bulge and Cedric smiles.  
'I did, indeed, and he's not very happy about everything that's happened,' I groan, my head falling between my knees again, 'But! He's a really good friend, Harry, and so is Hermione, even though you haven't done it yet, they forgive you.'  
I bite my lip, guilt filling me, 'Really?' Cedric nods.  
'My suggestion to you is to go say sorry for shouting at Hermione, practice your spells,' he smiles, 'and maybe send that letter.'  
'How do you know?' I stare up at him stunned.  
'I don't know who it's too or what it's about, but Ron asked me to remind you about it,' he pulls me into a hug and I sigh.  
'You must find me immature,' I mumble into his chest.  
'Not at all,' he strokes my hair 'But,' I squeeze my eyes shut, afraid of what he might say, 'I think that perhaps the cat is out of the bag about us,' I laugh and he smiles.  
'Don't worry so much about what everyone else says or thinks Harry,' he kisses my hairline, 'unfortunately, throughout your whole life, you're going to run into people who will start rumours and want to make you feel miserable. It's when you react that they win,' he kissed my hairline again.  
'Now,' he stands up, holding out a hand, 'because I've been playing detective all morning, I find myself very hungry, so shall we go get me fed?' I take his hand and he pulls me close.  
'Yeah... thanks Cedric... you're truly amazing, y'know that?' he sniffs, sticking his nose in the air.  
'I've been told so on several occasions,' we both laugh and make our way back to the Great Hall.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'... and Cedric came and spoke with me and I'm so, so, SO sorry!' Ron and Hermione stood before me, arms folded.  
'Oh Harry, you didn't have to write a speech for us y'know!' Ron wraps an arm around my shoulders and we all smile.  
'Come on,' said Hermione, 'let's go practice some stunning spells.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Ron continued to rub his bum and complain the whole way up to the North Tower.  
'Bloody hell,' he winced as we climb the stairs, 'who knew falling on your ass could hurt so much?'  
'Be careful what you say,' I smirk, grabbing one of the rungs on the ladder, 'Someone might get the wrong idea,' I laugh as Ron releases his buttocks quickly.  
I push open the trapdoor and nearly fall back down the ladder; the room is BOILING!  
I rush over to a chair near a window and as Trelawney turned away to pull out a miniature model of the solar system, I crack open the window a little and sigh contently with the fresh air.  
I allow my eyes to droop shut and use the faint hum of a beetle somewhere to drown out Trelawney's talking.

_I flew on the back of an eagle owl, over roof tops and fields until finally we enter an old, ivy-covered house set high on a hillside. Down a corridor we continue to fly and the owl leaves me at the entrance of a room to land on the back of a high chair in the middle of the room.  
There were two men bowed to the chair, one was sobbing his heart out.  
'You are in luck, Wormtail. You are very fortunate indeed,' I frown, the voice was high pitched and evil.  
I don't want to be here... come on owl, let's leave!  
'Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead.'  
Who is dead? I look around the room. I want to leave now...  
'My Lord!' gasped the once sobbing man and I snap my eyes back to him, 'My Lord! I am... I am so pleased... and so sorry...'  
'Nagini, you are out of luck. I will not be feeding Wormtail to you, after all... but never mind, never mind... there is still Harry Potter..'  
My stomach does a flip as the snake hisses from the rug.  
'Now, Wormtail, perhaps one more little reminder as to why I will not tolerate another blunder from you...'  
'My Lord... no... I beg you...'  
'Crucio,' I scream with the man and clutch the scar on my forehead.  
He'll hear me! Stop screaming! Stop hurting Wormtail! Please!_

'Harry! _Harry_!'  
I snap my eyes open and see I'm back in Trelawney's classroom and everyone is staring.  
'You all right?' gasps Ron.  
'Of course he isn't!' shouts Trelawney shrilling and a little too excitedly 'What was it, Potter? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?' her eyes were becoming more owl-like by the second.  
'Nothing,' I look around, he was so close...  
'You were clutching your scar!' Trelawney accused, pointing a jewelled finger, 'You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! Come now, Potter, I have experience in these matters!'  
I stare up at her, 'I need to go to the Hospital Wing, I think, bad headache.'  
'My dear, you were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room! If you leave now, you may lose opportunity to see further than you have ever –'  
'I don't want to see anything except a headache cure,' I stand and whisper to 'see you later,' to Ron before grabbing my bag and leaving the room on my way to see Dumbledore.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

' – Dumbledore, you know what that woman _is_?' Fudge muttered hotly.  
'I consider her t be a very able Headmistress – and an excellent dancer.'  
'Dumbledore, come! Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favour because of Hagrid? They don't all turn out harmless – if indeed you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got.'  
'I no more suspect Madam Maxime than Hagrid, I think it possible that it is _you_ who are prejudiced, Cornelius,' said Dumbledore calmly.  
'Can we wrap up this discussion?' growled Moody.  
'Yes, yes, let's go down into the grounds then,'  
'No, it's not that, it's just Potter wants a word with you, Dumbledore. He's just outside the door.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'Professor, I know I shouldn't've – I didn't mean – the cabinet door was sort of open and –'  
'I quite understand,' Dumbledore carried the stone basin over to his desk and sat behind it. He summoned me to sit and I oblige, shamefully staring at the basin.  
I watch the silvery white ripples dance and swirl across the surface.  
'What is it?'  
'This is called a Pensieve. I sometimes find, and I am sure you know the feeling, that I simply have too many thoughts and memories crammed into my mind.'  
'Er,' I cannot honestly think of a time, where I have ever felt that way...  
'At these times,' he waves his hand over the basin, 'I use the Pensieve. One simply siphons the excess thoughts from one's mind, pours them into the basin, and examines them at one's leisure. It becomes easier to spot patterns and links, you understand, when they are in this form.'  
'You mean...' I lean over the basin, afraid to touch it again, 'that stuff's your _thoughts_?'  
'Certainly, let me show you.'

Dumbledore withdrew his wand from his robes and placed the tip to his hairline; slowly he pulled the wand away, extracting a thin, silvery strand and plopped it into the stone basin. He then swirled the Pensieve and Snape's face emerges from the bottom.  
'It's coming back... Karkaroff's too... stronger and clearer than ever...' scowled Snape to the ceiling.  
'A connection I could have made without assistance, but never mind,' sighed Dumbledore as he gazed at me from over his half-moon spectacles, 'I was using the Pensieve when Mr Fudge arrived for our meeting, and I put it away rather hastily. Undoubtedly, I did not fasten the cabinet door properly. Naturally, it would have attracted your attention.'  
'I'm sorry,' I mumble, staring at the floor now.  
'Curiosity is not a sin,' Dumbledore reassured me with a shake of his head, 'but we should exercise caution with our curiosity... yes indeed.'

He prodded the thoughts with the tip of his wand, a slight frown on his face and a new figure rose out of the basin; it was of a rounded 16-year old girl who glared at no one in particular.  
'He put a hex on me, Professor Dumbledore, and I was only teasing him sir I only said I'd seen him kissing Florence behind the greenhouses last Thursday...'  
'But why, Bertha, why did you have to follow him in the first place? A melancholic expression overtook Dumbledore's features.  
'Bertha? Is that – was that Bertha Jorkins?'  
'Yes,' he began prodding his thoughts again, 'That was Bertha as I remember her at school,' the glow from the Pensieve made me only just realize that, Dumbledore, is an old man. It cast his face in strange shadows, deepening every crease and wrinkle upon his face and it both stunned and scared me.  
'So, Harry, before you got lost in my thoughts, you wanted to tell me something,' he whispered.  
'Yes, Professor – I was in Divination just now – er – I fell asleep,' I bite my lip, waiting for him to tell me off.  
'Quite understandable. Continue,' urged Dumbledore.  
'Well, I had a dream,' I sigh out heavily, 'A dream about Lord Voldemort. He was torturing Wormtail... you know who Wormtail –'  
'I do know. Please continue.'  
'Voldemort got a letter from an owl. He said someone was dead. Then he said Wormtail wouldn't be fed to the snake – there was a snake beside his chair. He said – he said he'd be feeding me to it instead. Then he did the _Cruciatus Curse_ on Wormtail – and my scar hurt,' I bite my lip again, touching the scar, 'It woke me up, it hurt so badly,'  
I continue to run my fingers over the raised skin, and Dumbledore waited for me to go on. I drop my hand to my lap 'Er – that's all.'  
'I see,' whispers Dumbledore, 'I see. Now, has your scar hurt at any other time this year, excepting the time it woke you up over the summer?' I gap at him, 'You are not Sirius' only correspondent, I have also been in contact with him ever since he left Hogwarts last year. It was I who suggested the mountain-side cave as the safest place for him to stay.'  
Dumbledore rose to his feet and began pacing, extracting thoughts every now and then to place in the Pensieve.  
'D'you – D'you know why my scar's hurting me?'  
Dumbledore resumed his place behind his desk and stared intently at me, as if trying to choose what he should say to me.  
'I have a theory, no more than that...' he paused, a look of wonderment on his face, 'It is my belief that your scar hurts both when Lord Voldemort is near you and when he is feeling a particularly strong surge of hatred.'  
'But... why?' I ask, a feeling of withholding comes to me, but Dumbledore surely wouldn't keep anything so serious to himself... would he?  
'Because, you and he are connected by the curse that failed,' his eyes narrow, 'That is no ordinary scar.'  
'So you think... that dream... did it really happen?'  
'It is possible, I would say – probable. Harry – did you see Voldemort?'  
'No just the back of his chair. But – ' I frown, 'There wouldn't have been anything to see, would there? I mean, he hasn't a body has he? But... but then how could he have held the wand?' I mumble more to myself than Dumbledore.  
'How indeed?' he muttered, 'How indeed...'  
We sat in silence as Dumbledore produced more memories to pass onto the Pensieve.

'Professor, do you think he's getting stronger?' I whisper.  
'Voldemort?' he stares at me as if I just materialized out of nowhere, 'Once again, Harry, I can only give you my suspicions,' he sighed heavily.  
'The years if Voldemort's absent to power were marked with disappearances. Bertha Jorkins has vanished without a trace in the place where Voldemort was certainly know to be last. Mr Crouch, too, has disappeared... within these very grounds. And there was a third disappearance, one which the Ministry, I regret to say, does not consider of any importance for it concerns a Muggle. His name is Frank Bryce, he lived in a village where Voldemort's father grew up and he has not been seen since last August. You see, I read the Muggle newspapers, unlike most of my Ministry friends.'  
His eyes narrowed upon me once again, 'These disappearances seem to me to be linked. The Ministry disagrees – as you may have heard, while waiting outside my office.' I nod.  
'Professor?'  
'Yes, Harry?'  
'Er... could I ask about... that court thing I was in... in the Pensieve?'  
'You could,' Dumbledore said stonily, 'I attended it many times, but some trials come back to me more clearly than others... particularly now...'  
'You know,' I bite my lip, 'You know the trial you found me in? The one with Crouch's son? Well... were they talking about Neville's parents?'  
Dumbledore frowned, 'Had Neville never told you why he has been brought up by his grandmother?'  
I shake my head... it never occurred to me to ask Neville.  
'Yes, they were talking about Neville's parents. His father, Frank, was an Auror just like Professor Moody. He and his wife were tortured for information about Voldemort's whereabouts after he lost his powers, as you heard.'  
'So, they're dead?' I mumble.  
'No,' Dumbledore nearly hisses, 'they are insane. They are both in St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I believe Neville visits them, with his grandmother during the holidays,' he glares at the wall behind me, 'They do not recognise him.'

I never bothered to find out... why didn't I ever think to ask Neville? Why had he never said anything? And then it clicks. How he knew what one of the Unforgivable Curses were in Moody's classroom that day... how he was far more disturbed by the performance placed on the spider than anyone else...  
'The Longbottom's were very popular,' continued Dumbledore, 'The attacks on them came after Voldemort fell from power, and just when everyone had thought they were safe. Those attacks caused a wave of fury such as I have never known. The Ministry was under great pressure to catch those who had done it. Unfortunately, the Longbottom's evidence was –' he cleared his throat, 'given their condition – none too reliable.'  
'Then, Mr Crouch's son might not have been involved?' images of the sandy haired young man comes to mind, sobbing and pleading to his father and mother... how could have Mr Crouch have been so cruel to his son?  
'As to that, I have no idea,' Dumbledore shook his head.  
I stare at him, my tongue itchy with two more questions... 'Er... Mr Bagman...'  
'...has never been accused of any Dark activity since,' he waited, as if knowing what I would ask next.  
'Right,' I fidget, 'And... er...' Snape's face comes to the surface of the Pensieve as if to as the question for me.  
'No more has Professor Snape.'  
I breathe heavy through my nose, 'What made you think he'd really stopped supporting Voldemort, Professor?'  
Dumbledore looked as if to be considering his answer, 'That, Harry,' he said slowly, 'is a matter between Professor Snape and myself,' he said it with such finality that I knew that there was nothing else to be said today.  
I stand and so does Dumbledore, 'Harry,' I touch the handle of the door, 'Please do not speak of Neville's parents to anybody else. He has the right to let people know, when he is ready.'  
'Yes, Professor,' I turn the knob.  
'And – ' I look back at him, and again the Pensieve reveals how old he truly is, 'Good luck with the third task.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I make my way towards the Great Hall early for dinner, there was no real point in going back to class or seeing Madam Pomfrey seeing as the bell would ring in about ten minutes and my scar had stopped hurting for some time.  
I childishly jump down the last few steps and find a spot at the Gryffindor table to wait for Ron and Hermione.  
Pulling the roll of parchment out of my bag, I decide to read over the list of spells Hermione had written for me.  
'... _Imp –edi – ment – a! ... Imp – ed – im – ent – a... Im – '  
_'Ah,' arms wrap around my shoulders, 'the Impediment Jinx,' I smile and lean back against Cedric, 'It's pronounced _"im – ped – i men – ta"_ by the way,' he whispers hotly into my ear before sitting down beside me.  
'Hey Ced,' I smile at him, rolling the parchment up and placing it back into my bag.  
'Hi,' he smiles back, 'So who are you planning on slowing down?'  
'Hermione says it would be a good spell to use in the maze.'  
'And it would if you plan on slowing insects,' I pout, 'It's a pretty complex jinx, Harry, and seeing some of the creatures Hagrid keeps, it probably won't do any good.'  
'So there's no point?' I sigh.  
'Still a good spell to learn,' he smiles and I mirror him 'You should have been practicing it a _lot_ earlier on though, you only have until the end of term before the final task.'  
'I know,' I run a frustrated hand through my hair, 'I'm probably going to be practicing it all day tomorrow... and a bunch of other spells.'  
'I can help you if you like,' he rests his chin in an open palm.  
'That would be brilliant! Ron and Hermione have exams to study for and I don't want to distract them from it,' he chuckles.  
'Y'know, Harry, you can come to me for anything right? We're not just partners, we're friends too' I blush... he said that we're partners.  
'I know, I just – I don't want to bother you,' he takes my hand and gives it a little squeeze.  
'You could never bother me, Harry,' we share another smile, 'So,' he claps his hands together 'get that parchment out and let's practice.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'He's really helped me a lot with some of these pronunciations, I think I might be able to cast them now.'  
'That's great, Harry!' said Hermione, smiling, 'I'm just glad to know that you're practicing even without us here.'  
'Me too,' said Ron as he absently rubbed his buttocks again.  
'Yeah, so Cedric said he'll help me prepare for these last few weeks since you guys have exams coming up and I rather not have you fail because you're too busy helping me,' Ron groaned.  
'That's wonderful, Harry!' Hermione said excitedly, 'You'll have to thank him for us.'  
'Yeah, thanks Ced,' grumbles Ron and I laugh.  
'Come on,' I smile at Ron stuffing his face less enthusiastically, 'why shouldn't he help me? It's a win-win for me, I get to prepare myself for the final task and spend time with Cedric,' Hermione frowns at my ever-growing smile.  
'As long as you are _really_ practicing... not just kissing the entire time, Harry. Oh! You really need to knuckle down!'  
'He knows 'Mione!' Ron mumbles around his dinner, 'You do remind him everyday!'  
She wrinkles her nose, 'And I do wish that you'd both listen to me.'  
'Wha –?' asks Ron, pulling a fork out of his mouth.  
'Don't I remind _you_ to not talk with food in your mouth?'  
'So?' asks Ron swallowing, 'I'm not endangering anyone by doing it or not doing it am I?' he proves this by chewing noisily with his mouth open and a smirk plastered on top of it and I suppress a grin.  
'You're disgusting,' scoffs Hermione and Ron and I laugh.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Five hours of spells. _Five long, bloody, boring hours!_ Shielding, Disarming, hexes, jinxes and all sorts of charms!  
I collapse to the floor of Flitwick's classroom on top of the cushion I was practicing the spells on.  
'No more, please?' I bed up at Cedric, who smiles.  
'Okay, you deserve a break,' I pump a lazy fist into the air and Cedric grins, 'I do have to tell you though, some spells can be loads of fun to learn.'  
'Yeah?' I wipe sweat from my brow 'which ones?' I pull a cushion out from under me and chuck it at the cabinet.  
'The Impediment Jinx,' I raise an eyebrow.  
'It was only last week you said it was one of the most complex spells on the list,' his grin widens.  
'Yeah, I did, but it can be the most fun to learn, 'he bends over to kiss me passionately, running a hand slowly over my knee and up my thigh.  
'Mmmm,' I hum into him as his finger ghosts, teasingly over the zipper of my trousers.  
Cedric rubs his fingers, roughly tracing the line of my zipper, while he presses his teeth to my ear, grazing the lobe gently.  
I shiver with pleasure feeling heat already beginning to build in my nether regions.  
Very slowly, he pulls the zip down and tucks his fingers inside my trousers, he drags them across my quickly growing length and I buck impatiently.  
'Ced~!' I pout and he chuckles, breathing hot air against my neck, he whispers, 'Whining is for children, Harry,' I assist him in wriggling me the rest of the way out of my trousers, 'and what we're about to do isn't for children,' I moan, the hair's on the back of my neck standing on end.  
My briefs are hastily removed and discarded.  
Cedric wraps his fingers around the base of my prick and begins pumping. I throw my head back, mouth open and my fingers clenched into my robes.  
Cedric Diggory is surely a God with such skilful hands as these.  
'Nnnnnn~ah!' I strangle out as he rubs his thumb over my head, spreading pre-cum over my length.  
My breathing becomes heavier with each stroke and Cedric presses his lips to my ear again 'You do make the most delicious sounds,' he whispers huskily and his hand gains speed.  
'Oh God – ' I gasp, leaning my forehead against his shoulder.  
Faster and faster, his palm glides over me, those fingers tightening ever so slightly and I feel the heat is just about ready to burst out of me.  
'Ced – fu – ' he kisses me hard enough to leave a bruise.  
'What do you think you're doing?' he asks mischievously, '_Impedimenta_,' he whispers just as I reach my peak.

My brain and body slow down, tears brim the edges of my eyes as I feel my seed pushing painfully slow from deep within me. The heat climbs higher and higher, I can feel every millimetre of my cum moving up my penis as my brain finally registers I've reached my limit.  
'Haaa~!' I manage to breathe out, and I slowly move my head backwards to face the ceiling.  
An incredible heat burns the backs of my eyes as pleasure I would never have imagined before fills my entire being.  
Then all at once, everything speeds up again and I release myself all over Cedric's robes.  
'How was that?' Cedric purrs, kissing my cheek, 'Learn anything new, Mr Potter?' he smirks at me.  
'Fuck – ' I pant, not being able to manage much more and Cedric laughs.  
'I wish – 'I breathe deeply, 'all my classes could end this way.'

**A/N  
How's that my hot little ficcers? I hope it pleased you all! I know it makes me wish I could use the Impediment Jinx. XD  
So, next up is the Third and final task! Can you all be patient enough to wait for it? It'll probably take me a couple of days to finish writing it up and then, I'm sad to say it'll be a while until I'll be posting another chapter.  
So anyway, you all know the drill! Reviews makes me swoon! 3**


	18. 18:The Night Before The End

**The Junior and The Prefect  
Chapter Eighteen: The Night Before The End**

**A/N  
Hey all, well this here is the third task, anyway, I'm giving a heads up to all you ficcers about what's to transpire, because the one who inspired me to write this, told me not to be a cruel so-and-so; pretty much after this chapter I'll have the "correct" ending and then after that an alternate ending, I'll headline the alternate with an Author's Note, so if you want to read both, just the way it's "supposed to go" or have a large happy ending, it's up to you! Please enjoy, and I'll have the next chapter up in a jiffy! **

Ron, Hermione and I were heading to the Great Hall for breakfast; a grin plastering to my face whenever I started thinking about all the new spells I had learnt with Cedric last night.  
Hermione frowns my way on several occasions, 'You have been practicing, right, Harry?' she asks for the 11th time that morning.  
'Of course,' my grin widens and Ron rolls his eyes.  
'Come off it, 'Mione,' he claps a hand to my shoulder, 'he's allowed a little bit of fun,' she breathes heavy through her nose.  
'So, he told you the reason for that smirk?' she looks positively frightening.  
'No,' Ron frowns at her, 'is he not allowed to be happy or something?'  
'I-' she glares, 'I'm not saying that! It's just –'  
'We know!' Ron throws his arms in the air, 'The third task is all most here! Maybe that's why he's smiling! No more near death experience and all that!' Hermione huffs and Ron rolls his eyes again, and out the window, 'Hey,' he waves us over, sticking his head out further, 'come and look at this.'  
We poke our own heads out the tiny window to see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle huddling around Malfoy's cupped hands.  
Crabbe and Goyle look around while Malfoy speaks into his hands  
'He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie,' Ron gives me a quizzical stare.  
'He can't be, I've told you, those sort of things don't work around Hogwarts,' Hermione folds her arms.  
'What's a walkie-talkie?' Ron asks, bending out the window again.  
'It's a sort of, Muggle toy1,' I pull him away, and we continue our journey to breakfast, 'There are two, kind of like radios, but they only send signals to each other. So if two people are separated, they can talk into the device and the other person holding the other walkie-talkie can hear you,' Ron frowns.  
'… kind of like your telly-phone?'  
I snort, visualising Uncle Vernon's purple face, screaming down the phone, the last and only time Ron called me.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Sirius' owls were coming in everyday now, just like Hermione, he is concerned about the third task.  
_  
If Voldemort is really getting stronger, my priority is to ensure your safety. He cannot hope to lay hands on you while you are under Dumbledore's protection, but all the same, take no risks: concentrate on getting through that maze safely, and then we can turn out attention to other matters._

I sigh, pushing Sirius' last letter into my pocket and begin descending the steps out of the Owlery, only to bump into Cedric.  
'Hey, harry,' je smiles brilliantly down at me, showing off those perfectly pointed teeth,  
'Oh, Cedric,' I breathe out, 'You startled me.'  
'You okay, Harry?' he asks looking worried.  
'Yeah… nerves… it's tomorrow… y'know, the final task,' he smiles.  
'Then it'll be all over, no more dragons and Lake bed adventures,' he wraps an arm around me and I smile.  
'Hopefully,' I snuggle closer to him despite the warm air, 'I've had enough adventure to last me a lifetime,' he laughs.  
'I suppose you have,' he then presses his lips to my ear, 'I just need to send an owl to my father. But I'm hoping you can wait for me at the top of the North Tower for me.'  
My heart skips a beat, 'Of course,' we share a smile.  
'Good, I'll see you there,' he gives me a quick peck to my scarred forehead and we go our separate ways.  
One last date with Cedric before the final task, I grin, imaging all the surprises he may have install for me and blush at the possible, intimate possibilities.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I ascend the last steps into the North Tower and push the door open.  
A warm breeze brushes my hair, ruffling it gently and I raise a hand to shield my eyes from the sun peeking over the railings.  
I walk around the room to put my back to the offending light and gasp.  
Candles float around the room, twirling with the soft wind, the smoke swirling around the open ceiling; a table sat to the front of the room with silver plates and goblets. A small house-elf stood by one of the chairs in a rather tight looking tuxedo, he waves sheepishly at me, before bowing low, nose pressed to the floor.  
'Good evening, Mr Potter,' he squeaks, he then turns, magicking more accessories out of thin air.  
'Sit,' the elf urges, struggling to pull a chair out for me, 'Mr Diggory will be with you shortly,' and with that, he disappears with a click of his fingers and the chair pushes me under the table.  
The door opens, revealing Cedric in a nice button up, white dress shirt and black seamless trousers, he smiles, sitting across from me and I stare down at my own attire.  
School robes.  
'Sorry to keep you waiting,' he places a napkin in his lap and I quickly mimic him,'  
'I wasn't waiting long,' I fidget with the napkin.  
'That's good,' he smiles again, running a hand through his hair, 'so' he holds his hand out, showing off the room, 'do you like it?' we both look around and I breathe in, the perfume from the candles filling and relaxing me  
'It's brilliant,' I sigh out and he takes my hand.  
'Good,' he hushes back and we catch each other's eyes, his grey ones glinting with the slowing setting sun.  
There was a small _pop_ and the tightly dressed house-elf has returned with menus in his hands.  
'Ah,' he chirps, placing the menus in front of us, 'dinner is ready whenever you choose,' puzzled, I glance up at Cedric looking over his own menu.  
'I'll have the chicken risotto with thyme, please,' Cedric hands back the menu and his dish appears on his plate. The elf turns to me expectantly.  
'Uh,' I open the menu.  
From the cover it looked like any normal Muggle menu, but when I open it, it held an extensive list of all kinds of food from all over the world, I rub my thumb over a bow on the border and the list of dishes rearranged themselves to form even more exotic food.  
The house-elf clears his throat and I blush, 'Um… I'll have what Ced's having.'  
The elf snatches my menu away, 'Good,' he huffs, 'I'll be back when you're ready for desert,' and he's gone again.  
'Sorry about him,' grins Cedric, 'he's the house-elf in charge of Hogwarts meals and apparently, is very busy tonight.'  
I smile back, 'Don't let Hermione hear about this, she'll be proper mad a probably say we're taking advantage of them,' Cedric laughs.  
'Oh, right house-elf rights and all that.'

Dinner goes by beautifully and the candles circling the room, slowly flicker to life and sends their yellow glow up the walls, stretching shadows as the sun begins to kiss the sky pink.  
'Come here, Harry,' Cedric whispers, taking my hand and pulling me gently towards the railing. We lean against the supports, watching the sun sink further into the Forbidden Forest, and he pulls my hand to his chest, catching my attention again.  
He kisses me softly, his other hand strokes my cheek lovingly; he pulls away gently to gaze into my eyes. His sparkle all most clear with the last rays of the sun.  
'I love you, Harry Potter,' he purrs.  
2Like a wave, crashing down upon me, my insides throb with my heart skipping a beat. A warmth like no sun or knitted quilt could ever produce fills me from head to toe and I kiss Cedric passionately. I don't think, anything could make me feel as happy as I do now, or ever again, like those five words.  
'I love you, too,' I whisper in between kisses and I truly believe I do, nothing could ever make me this happy except him. I love Cedric Diggory, and nothing and no one could ever ruin this for me.  
'Ahem,' we stop our kissing to see that the house-elf has returned once more, 'desert,' he insists, slightly red in the face from witnessing our confessions.  
'Haha,' Cedric smiles, 'Yes, of course,' he guides me back to my seat and we are once again, handed menus to pick our sweets for the night.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'Where were you?' Hermione panics, 'I was hoping to get you to practice one last time –'  
'He loves me,' I interrupt, bringing my feet up on the armchair and hugging a cushion to my chest, 'and I love him,' I bury my face into the square pillow, grinning.  
'Strong words mate,' warns Ron, a serious expression etched into his features and Hermione squeals.  
'Oh, my gosh!' she squeaks, voice reaching higher in tone, 'That's wonderful, Harry!' she hugs me, obviously forgetting to scold me.  
'He wants me to visit over the Summer holidays,' Ron frowns.  
'Are you serious?' Hermione and I look up at him, 'Don't you think… it's a bit… _early_ to be deciding this?'  
'_Deciding this?_' Hermione's eyes bulge, 'Ronald, love isn't _decided_ it's _felt!_'  
Ron backs up, 'Well, what do I know? I'm only fourteen!' Hermione jumps in his face.  
'So? Love isn't about age! Think Cinderella!'  
'Cinder-what?' he looks to me, completely frightened, 'What's that? An illness?'  
'It's a Muggle Fairytale!'  
'What?' he stares at her, 'Faeries don't have tails!' Ron pales dramatically, 'What's wrong with you?'  
She smacks the back of his head, 'Childhood stories!' she raises her eyebrows, 'I know _real_ Faeries don't have tails,' she rolls her eyes.  
'Oh,' he rubs his head, 'Never heard of it.'  
'Honestly, Ron!' she glares at him, and Ron dives behind my armchair, 'It's in the Muggle section of the library, rent it out,' he snorts.  
'No wonder I've never heard of it,' a cushion hits him square in the face and I smile at the pair of them bickering together.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'Let me see it,' I grab the edges of the prophet, 'Give it here!' Ron releases the paper.

_HARRY POTTER 'DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS'  
The boy who defeated He Who Must Not Be Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Seeker, Special Correspondent.  
Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behaviour, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts school.  
Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him).  
On Monday last, mid-way through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.  
'It is possible,' say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, 'that Potter's brain was affected by the attacks inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is hurting is an expression of his deep seated confusion.'  
'He might even be pretending,' said one specialist 'this could be a plea for attention.'  
The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public..._

I finish reading the article and fold it, 'Gone off me a bit, hasn't she?' I ignore the Slytherin Trio's faces and hisses..  
'How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?' Ron asks, 'There's no way she was there, there's no way she could've heard –'  
'the window was open I opened it to breathe,' I shrug.  
'You were at the top of the North Tower!' Hermione glares, 'Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds!'  
'Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!' I raise my eyebrows at her.  
'I'm trying!' she shrieks back, 'But I... but...' her eyebrows lower as an odd expression comes over her features, she runs a hand through her hair.  
'Are you all right?' Ron frowns at her.  
'Yes,' she continues to run her fingers through the length of her hair, then holds her hand up to her mouth. Ron and I exchange a look, 'I've had an idea, I think I know... because no one would be able to see... even Moody...' she stares into space, 'and she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge... but she's not allowed... she's _definitely_ not allowed... I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library – just to make sure!' Hermione grabs her bag and makes a mad dash out of the Great Hall.  
'Oi!' Ron reaches a hand out, 'We've got our History of Magic exam in ten minutes! Blimey,' he turns to me, hand back on his toast, 'she must really hate that Skeeter woman to risk missing the start of an exam. What're you going to do in Binn's class – read again?'  
'S'pose so.'  
'Potter,' I look up to see McGonagall, 'the Champions are congregating in the chamber off the hall after breakfast.'  
'But the task's not 'til tonight!' I pout.  
'I'm aware of that, Potter,' she says, eyeing my scrambled eggs dropping into my lap, 'The Champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them.'  
I gap at her retreating back.  
'She doesn't expect the Dursleys to turn up, does she?'  
'Dunno,' Ron stands, 'Harry, I better hurry, I'm going to be late for Binns, see ya later.'

I watch Fleur, Krum and Cedric enter the backroom and consider going to the library... there won't be any family in that room waiting for me; and if there were, the Dursleys would probably cheer for my death. I stand to leave when Cedric sticks his head out the door.  
'Harry!' the remaining students all turn to watch as he beckons me closer.  
I approach him and he smiles, 'Come on, they're waiting for you,' he gives me a quick kiss to the forehead and pushes the door wide.  
There stood Bill and Mrs Weasley.  
'Surprise!' they say cheerily.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

'That was a lovely tour, Harry,' says Mrs Weasley as we push open the Great Hall's doors.  
3' – stop it!' screams Mr Diggory, students were pressing themselves to the walls, in hopes that Hogwarts would consume them and drop them off in another part of the castle.  
'No!' fumes Cedric, 'You don't understand!'  
'Don't understand!'  
'Of course you don't! You're too busy trying to convince everyone of how perfect "_your Ced_" is!' Cedric glares up at his father, 'And!' he sniffs loudly through his nose, 'I love him!  
Mr Diggory gapes like a fish.  
'That's right! Your brilliant and only son is gay _AND _in love with 4_Harry freaking Potter_!'  
I feel the Weasleys' eyes settle on me.  
'You –!' Mrs Diggory clutches Mr Diggory's arm desperately, 'You don't! You only think you're in love with him be- because he's famous! But you're better than that – than _him,_ Ced! You're-'  
'I WOULD DIE FOR HIM!'  
'THEN YOU'RE A FOOL!' Mr Diggory's words echo off the walls, everyone holds their breath.  
'Harry,' gasps Ron from behind me, completely convinced of Cedric's affections towards me now, and all the eyes in the hall land on me.  
'YOU!' roars Mr Diggory, advancing on me, 'What have you done to my son!' he spits.  
'LEAVE!' Cedric grabs Mr Diggory by the shoulder, 'Now! I don't want you here!' he breathes heavy.  
'You are no longer apart of this family,' Mr Diggory whispers hotly before exiting.  
'Cedric,' Mrs Diggory rushes forward, pressing a kiss to his hair, 'I'll fix it,' she says quickly, and smiles kindly at me before following her husband.  
Cedric avoids my eye.  
'Ced…' I reach for his hand, but he pulls away, making my heart ache and my eyes sting.  
'Please… not now…' he leaves the hall as well, tears in his eyes.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I leave the Weasley's with Hermione now that Mrs Weasley knows that Hermione isn't my girlfriend, in search of Cedric.  
Dinner is about to start and I hadn't seen him since lunch.  
I step out onto the grounds and spot him watching his parents from afar. I stand beside him, not knowing what to say or even if I should touch him. My chest tightens and I look up to him, to see his eyes are red from tears.  
'I'm sorry,' I whisper and he stares, surprised.  
'Harry,' he says throatily, 'you have nothing to apologize for.'  
'I do…' I stare at my shoes, 'I should… I should have done something – said something!' my hands clench by my sides.  
'No… I'm sorry… I just needed some time for things to sink in,' I look up as he turns his face to watch his folks again, '…Mum's trying to convince Dad that it's no one's fault that… that I'm gay… there was a lot of things that shouldn't have been said,' he clears his throat and I take his hand hesitantly. He squeezes my fingers, glaring at his father.  
'I –' he licks his lips, 'the thing is…' his teeth gnaw at his bottom lip, 'it can't be taken back now… and as bad as I feel… I wouldn't… because I do love you…' he sniffs, his nails dig into my skin, 'and I love them too…' we finally make eye contact and a stray tear rolls down his cheek, 'It just hurts… y'know?'  
My chest tightens again, 'I don't Cedric… I couldn't imagine,' I wrap my arms around him, 'It – it'll be okay… after the tournament is finished everything will be okay.'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Cedric and I sat together, forcing food into our stomachs. Hours seem to pass as we wait for the inevitable.  
'Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch Pitch for the third and last task of the Triwaizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr Bagman down to the stadium now.'  
Students applaud and the Weasleys and Hermione wish Cedric and I good luck as we exit the hall behind Bagman, Fleur and Krum.  
'Feeling all right, Harry?' asks Bagman and Cedric gives my fingers a supporting squeeze.  
'I'm okay,' I smile up at Cedric, who looks much better than before dinner.

The Quidditch Pitch was unrecognisable with twenty foot high hedges circling it. There stood one opening into the dark labyrinth.  
'I'll see you when I have the cup,' Cedric teases with a smirk.  
'Not if I get it first,' I smile back, and he leans down and kisses me.  
I blush hearing the students fill their seats, watching over the maze and I break the kiss to stare at the ground.  
'Don't be embarrassed,' whispers Cedric as he lifts my chin, 'They all know, it's no longer a rumour, and hasn't been for a while.'  
My blush deepens as I slowly, but boldly, rise myself up on my toes to press my lips against his, and Cedric smiles.  
'Excuse me,' squeaks a rather red Flitwick, 'let's save that for after the task, thank-you.'  
'We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze,' smiles McGonagall at Cedric and I, 'If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued,' her eyes linger on me, 'send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?' we all nod.  
'Off you go then!' says Bagman.  
'Good luck, Harry,' smiles Hagrid and I turn to leave, but Cedric pulls me in for one last kiss.  
We stand at the entrance, gazing down into the looming darkness.  
'Ladies and Gentlemen, the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how many points currently stand! Tied in first place on eighty-five points each – Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School! In second place, on eighty points – Mr Viktor Krum of Durmstrang Institute! And in third place – Miss Fleur Delacour, of Beauxbatons Academy!'  
I wave up at Hermione and the Weasleys.  
'So… on my whistle, Harry and Cedric! Three – two – one –'  
A whistle pipes shortly before being swallowed by cheers and the deafening silence of the maze surrounding us.  
Cedric and I walk about fifty yards in before we reach a fork in the road, and we glance at each other.  
'I'll see you after I escape the fans,' Cedric smirks.  
'You know they're secretly cheering for me anyway,' we kiss and I pull away, ready to head down the left path, but Cedric reels me back again.  
Our mouths connect, his tongue pressing past my lips and a moan escapes me, his hands run up my thighs and push under my shirt.  
Fingers slide over my chest to tweak a nipple, causing it to become erect and his other hand brings me closer still. Cedric's knee slips between my legs and rubs against my groin harshly, forcing a groan and rise. A faint whistle is heard and he pushes me back, licking his lips.  
'We'll continue that later,' he grins, turning tail and heading down the right path.  
'Cheat!' I manage, seeing my breath ghost around my face.  
'All's fair in love and Triwizard Tournaments!' he calls back, and I stay partly to get my breath back, but mostly to listen to his fading footfalls.  
A roar from the crowd announces the next champion has started their journey through the maze, 'Stupid Krum,' I pout to myself and follow my path to the left.  
I rush forward, attempting to see through the dense darkness, the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, a feeling of being watched comes over me and I quicken my pace.  
I place my illuminated wand, flat on my palm, '_point me_,' I whisper and the wand's tip indicates that North is through a hedge wall.  
The cup would be in the centre of the maze, so I have to go North-West, the best decision would be to take the next right I come across.  
I hurry down a new path, quickly coming across a right turn and round it, nothing stands in my way and my stomach wriggles… for the final task, this is appearing too simple for me.  
A rustle sounds behind me and I raise my wand in defence only to be confronted by a smoking Cedric – literally, his robes were smoking.  
'Hagrid's Blast-Ended-Skrewts!' he hisses, patting desperately at his shoulder, 'They're enormous! – I only just got away,' he gives a quick peck to my cheek and concerned look, 'Seeya love,' and he was gone again.  
With a sigh, I mimic him, only in the opposite direction to find my road blocked off by a Dementor. The air becomes thin and grows cold as the creature advances, scabbed hands outstretched, and I think of the wonderful dinner date last night, '_Expecto Patronum_!'  
My stag rushes forward, making the Dementor turn and trip on its flowing cloak, 'Hang on!' I chase my Patronus, 'You're a Boggart! _Riddikulus_!'  
With a crack, the Boggart disappears with a wisp of smoke along with my stag.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

5Gah! Dead end! I turn back and make right all most into a cloud of golden mist.  
'_Reducto_!'  
The spell flies through it. Of course, I roll my eyes, the Reductor Curse is only for solid objects… what would happen if I continue through it? I hop from foot to foot when a scream pierces the air.  
'Fleur?'  
I take a deep breath and run into the mist, attempting to continue on towards the direction of the scream, only to have my world thrown upside down.  
My hair sticks out, my glasses all most fall to the sky and I freeze.  
What do I do? I don't know any spells to reverse this! Think Harry!  
The blood rushes to my head and pounds heavily in my ears… should I risk moving or send out red sparks? But what about Fleur? I take a deep breath, squeeze my eyes shut and yank my foot as hard as can to begin s run, only to topple over myself as the world sets itself right again.  
Breathing heavy, I glance over my shoulder at the strange mist. Right! Fleur! I run around madly trying to find her, taking the same wrong turn twice until I come across a Blast-Ended-Skrewt. And Cedric was right – they're HUGE!  
'_Stupefy_!' the spells bounces off the armour and I duck, feeling my own spell breeze past my hair.  
I roll out of the way as the Skrewt shoots fire from its end.  
'_Impedimenta_!' the spell rebounds again and I trip trying to get out of the way, the Skrewt closes in on me, '_IMPEDIMENTA_!' the spell strikes its soft belly and I run, knowing from experience that the spell doesn't last long.  
I rush into one dead end after another, panicking that the Skrewt would find me. I take a deep breath and perform the Four-Point charm again, and head North-West.  
My feet pound against the grass as I'm sure I'm heading in the right direction now.  
'What are you doing?' I stop, that's Cedric's voice… 'What the hell d'you think you're doing?'  
'_Crucio_!'  
My heart stops as the air fills with Cedric's cries of pain.  
'_Reducto_!' I scream, wand pointing at the hedge wall, and I struggle through the small hole, ripping my robes on branches.  
I twist, spying Krum standing over a writhing Cedric and I point my wand, '_Stupefy_!'  
Krum drops and I hurry forward.  
'Are you all right?' I grab Cedric's arm.  
'Yeah… yeah… I don't believe it,' he pants, eyes on Krum, 'he crept up behind me… I heard him, I turned round, and he had his wand on me…' Cedric rises to his feet, clinging to me, and shaking from head to foot.  
'I can't believe this… I thought he was all right…' I stare down at Krum.  
'So did I.'  
'Did you hear Fleur scream earlier?' I look up at him.  
'Yeah, you think Krum got her too?'  
'I don't know,' I glance back to Krum.  
'Should we leave him here?' he mutters.  
'No, I reckon we should send up sparks, someone'll come and collect him… otherwise he'll probably be eaten by a Skrewt.'  
'He'd deserve it,' Cedric mumbles and we send up sparks.  
We hold each other in the darkness… it's just the two of us now… I glance up at him and plant a kiss to his jaw. He smiles down at me and holds my back closer to his chest and places his chin on my shoulder.  
'We should continue..' Cedric whispers, his chin bobbing on my shoulder and my gut does a flip… I don't want to…  
'Yeah…' we release each other and turn around, heading North-West again.  
We come to another fork in the road and my stomach sinks lower when Cedric kisses my hand.  
'See you at the end, Harry,' he pulls away, I watch his retreating back, disappear into the darkness, and stay until his footfalls stop echoing off the great mass of nothing in this maze.

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

I still run into dead ends here and there, and every time I do, I use the Four-Point spell, the darkness has started to become more dense and unbearable, so I must be getting closer to the cup now. The silence is the worst though; I would give anything to hear Cedric walking up behind me.  
Finally, I come across a straight path and take a big sigh of relief; this is it, just a little closer. I quicken my pace, only to have the path blocked by a magnificent creature.  
It has the body of a lion, massive padded, clawed paws, and a long yellow tail, ending with a tuft of brown fur, and the head of a woman.  
'You are very near your goal,' she says, 'the quickest path is behind me.'  
'So… so will you move, please?'  
She chuckles, 'No. Not unless you can answer my riddle,' she begins pacing, 'Answer wrongly – I attack. Remain silent – I will let you walk away from me unscathed.'  
Hermione's the one good with riddles… well if it's simple, I'll answer, if it's too difficult, I can walk away, pretty easy.  
'Okay,' I nod, 'Can I hear the riddle?'  
The Sphinx sits in the centre of the path and smiles.  
'_First think of the person who lives in disguise,  
Who deals in secrets and talks naught but lies.  
Next tell me what's always the last thing to mend,  
The middle of middle, the end of end?  
And finally give the sound often heard,  
During the search for a hard-to-find word.  
Now string them together, and answer me this,  
Which creature would you be unwilling to kiss?  
_My jaw drops, 'Could I have it again… more slowly?'  
She blinks, then smiles big, repeating her words.  
'A person in disguise, who lies… er… that's be a – an imposter. No, that's not my guess! A – a spy? I'll come back to that… could you give me the next clue again, please?' she repeats the next lines.  
'The last thing to mend, er… no idea… the middle of middle… could I have the last bit again?' she obliges.  
'A sound often heard in the search for a hard-to-find word… er… that'd be… er' I frown, '… hang on – "er!"' I roll my eyes, '"Er"'s a sound!' she grins.  
'Spy… er… spy… er' I start pacing, frown plastered to my face in concentration, 'A creature I wouldn't want to kiss… _a spider_!'  
She steps aside, smiling broadly.  
'Thanks!' I hurry down the path to another fork.  
'_Point me_,' I follow the wands direction to the right and shield my eyes from a startling glow, from being in the dark for so long.  
'The cup!' I run towards the light and collide with Cedric.  
'Ow,' we laugh, glad to have run into something which wouldn't eat us, but the joy is cut short as "a creature I wouldn't want to kiss" advances on us.  
'_Stupefy_!' we shout in unison, and the spider falls sideways, unconscious.  
'Come on,' says Cedric, grinning, 'let's get that cup together,' I shake my head.  
'You take it,' I smile, and he places his hands on his hips.  
'It was not a choice, I will not leave you here,' he takes my hand and we march up to the cup.  
'On three,' he smiles, and I can't help, but grin back, ' one – two n- three-'  
We grip the cup together; like a cord had connected itself to my navel, I feel it tug me harshly backwards, my hand is unable to release the handle of the cup, and I look up into Cedric's smiling face.  
His brilliantly, perfectly pointed teeth glowing in the light of the cup, his grey eyes, shine back at me.

**A/N  
****1****I have NEVER held or owned a Walkie-Talkie before, so I kind of don't know how one works, just like Ron. XD I hope my explanation is indeed, the way a Walkie-Talkie works or I'm gonna look a good fool! If I did get it wrong, please help and explain to me how one works so I can fix it up! =D  
****2****I have never been "in love", what I've written is what I've studied or been told by friends, so hopefully, I captured the idea of being in love. XD  
****3****I know it seems silly to have an argument here and now, when it would be more likely that Cedric would have received a Howler from his father but my excuse for this is for two reasons; 1, It makes the story that much more interesting when you read "the end", and 2, Amos is a busy man at MoM and hasn't been that bothered with **_**Witch Weekly**_** to have read the little article about his son and the oh, so famous, Harry Potter.  
****4****If you haven't seen AVPM or AVPS, get your butt onto youtube now, take a toilet break and make yourself a snack and prepare yourself for the most enjoyable three hours (for each musical) of your life!  
****5****For those of you who haven't read the books, this is actual in it, and so is the Sphinx.**

**So, that's the third task over and done with! Please review, they make me sparkle better than Edward Cullen trapped in a tanning booth with glitter guns! =D**


	19. Should've Let You Go

**A/N  
I apologize for the tardiness of this chapter – and for those of you who found the last chapter a "little too sweet". XD  
My reasons for making the ending of the last chapter a little over the top is due to the bitterness this chapter will (hopefully) leave in your mouth.  
JUST AS A WARNING – I've edited the Nargles out of this chapter compared to JKR's version and the film, so be prepared...**

**The Junior and the Prefect  
Chapter 19 Should've Let you Go**

My feet collide with the ground and I crumple, finally releasing the cup; Cedric grips my shoulder and wrist, pulling me to my feet.

'Where are we?' I dust myself off and Cedric shakes his head.

Tall statues and tombstones peeked out of the darkness like white, crooked teeth; a shadow of an old church loomed from behind a large yew tree to the right and a beautiful house stood to the left of a hill.

Cedric bent to the glow of the cup frowning, 'Did anyone tell you the cup was a Portkey?'

'Nope,' I scan my eyes over the graveyard, 'Is this supposed to be part of the task?'

'I dunno,' Cedric leaves the cup to stand by me, 'Wands out, d'you reckon?'

'Yeah.'

We pull out our wands and cast _Lumos_, looking over the area again, 'Someone's coming,' I whisper.

A cloaked figure was weaving in between graves, heading in our direction, they appeared to be carrying something.

I frown, exchanging s look with Cedric as the person came close enough to reveal the object in their arms was either a baby or a bundle of clothes.

The figure stopped by a large marble headstone and we all just watch each other for a long time, until the bundle began to wriggle and I drop my wand, falling to my knees, I clutch at my face and scream.

'Ha – Harry!' Cedric grabs my shoulder, wand aimed at the stranger.

'Run!' I claw at the Hufflepuff's robes, 'Please!' I stare desperately up at him, 'It's him, Cedric,' I bite back the pain in my scar, 'It's Voldemort.'

Cedric stiffens, 'What?' he whispers, eyes shooting back at the cloaked man.

'Go!' I squeeze my eyes shut, fingers digging in Cedric's robes.

'No,' he lets go, 'I won't leave you,' Cedric lifted his wand, '_Stupefy!_'

The stranger waves the spell away and an evil hoarse laugh fills the air.

'Kill the spare,' a wand flicks out of the man's robes.

'_Avada Kedavra_!'

'No!' I scream, grabbing Cedric's trousers, dragging him to the ground and just out of reach of the spell. The laughter rose again and the pain ceases in my scar, so I push Cedric towards the cup, 'Leave!' I urge.

'No way!' he pushes me off, 'Don't you remember what I said? I love you, Harry and I would do anything for you,' he points his wand again and I pull his sleeve.

'I don't want you to die for me!' he shrugs me off again.

'Isn't this touching,' a strangled voice echoes around the graveyard, stopping Cedric and I, 'Keep him for just a bit longer,' more cackling.

'_Wingardium Leviosa!' _Cedric flew into a nearby headstone and remained pinned there.

'Stop!' I reach for Cedric, but someone grabs me by my hair and drags me away, binding Cedric with ropes.

My face is pressed against the marble, allowing me to read _TOM RIDDLE_ before I'm spun and have my back pressed to the stone. Ropes began snaking around my limbs and torso, keeping me in place.

'Wormtail,' the voice screeched, 'let's have a bit of fun, seeing as Potter's brought a friend.'

'Leave him alone!' I struggle with the bounds, 'You want me, not him!' the voice laughs cruelly again.

'Wouldn't you rather participate in the fun my Dark Lord?' whimpered Wormtail.

'What a brilliant idea,' there was a cough, 'then they can witness each other's suffering before death,' he laughed again, 'Put me down, Wormtail,' Peter places the bundle by my feet and I attempt to wriggle away until a large snake hisses above my head.

Wormtail disappears behind me and I make eye contact with Cedric.

'I'm sorry,' he says and my gut twists hearing scraping and panting and a panting Wormtail returns, 'I'm so sorry, Harry.'

The man leaves a large stone cauldron to the side of me and lights a fire beneath it.

'Hurry!' commands the bundle as sparks and smoke fill the air around the pot.

Wormtail lifts the bale, 'It's ready master,' he coos.

'Now…' rasps the bundle and Wormtail unwraps it.

I scream.

In Wormtail's arms was a hairless, scaly, black infant with red slits for eyes; he dropped the creature into the cauldron and I can think is let it boil.

'Bone of the father, unknowingly given, you will renew your son.' The grave at my feet burst open and dust was guided by Wormtail's wand into the cauldron, the bubble of potion then turned blue.  
'Flesh – of the servant – w – willingly given – you will – revive – your master,' Wormtail cut off his right hand with a cry of pain.

I squeeze my eyes shut and feel Wormtail's hot breath pant over my face, 'B – blood of the enemy… forcibly taken… you will resurrect your foe.'

'HARRY!' screamed Cedric as Wormtail cut into me, collecting my blood to cast into the bubbling blue and within seconds it turned a dazzling white, leaving everything else in darkness.

Peter falls to his knees, cradling his right stump as the cauldron spilled over great amounts of smoke.

'Robe me,' a high voice demands, the smoke clears as Wormtail dresses a thin man, 'Ah,' he sighed, the man examines himself before facing me, 'Are you not happy to see me, Harry?' Voldemort steps towards me.

'Stop!' Cedric pleads and the Dark Lord turns to him, smiling.

'Oh, you must wait your turn, friend of Harry, it's only polite that I greet my old friend first,' he magic's a gag into Cedric's mouth, 'Oh, and Harry I'll get to you soon, now Wormtail, hold out your arm.'

'Oh master… thank you… master…'

'The other arm,' Voldemort says lazily.

'Master, please… _please_…'

He ignores Wormtail's pleas and pushes back the left sleeve to reveal a vivid red tattoo of a skull with a snake's tongue, 'It is back, they will all have noticed it… and now, we shall see… now we shall know…' he digs the nail of his forefinger into the brand, causing Peter and myself to scream in pain, while the tattoo grows black.

'How many will be brave enough to return when they feel it?' Voldemort spins on the spot, grinning like a child in a sweets store, he stares at the stars with red, wide eyes, 'And how many will be foolish enough to stay away?'

o~O~o~O~o~O~o

Voldemort stands staring at a gap between the cloaked men.

'And here we have six missing Death Eaters… three died in my service, one too cowardly to return… he will pay. One, who I believe has left forever… he will be killed of course… and one, who remains my most faithful servant, and who has already re-entered my service.'

The cloaked men all exchange looks, and side-ways glances.

'He is at Hogwarts, that faithful servant, and it was through his efforts that our young friend arrived tonight… yes,' he grins, facing me again. 'Harry Potter has kindly joined us for my re-birthing party. One might go so far as to call him my guest of honour,' his grin widens, 'He has even been so kind as to bring a plus one.'

Voldemort swishes his robes, he glides over to Cedric and I squirm against my restraints. He waves a hand, removing Cedric's gag and bends low to him, 'My dear boy,' he hisses, 'tell us, what is the name of Harry Potter's friend?'

'Cedric Diggory.'

'Diggory!' Voldemort grins up at his comrades, 'Son of Amos, what a pity,' he strokes Cedric's face.

'Don't touch him!' I roar.

'Oh, Harry! I had all most forgotten you were here,' he chuckles, 'Patience,' he brushes Cedric's hair back and catches his chin to examine him closer, 'Truly a pity,' he tsks, 'such a handsome boy you are Diggory, and all this will go to waste and begin to rot tonight.'

The Death Eaters laughter chorus out in the night air.

'But before I deal with you Diggory, I must see to Potter,' he leaves Cedric to stand in front of me, 'Harry, Harry, Harry,' Voldemort begins pacing, 'You have caused a lot of trouble and suffering for me, halted my plans, which is truly unacceptable,' he grabs my chin now, 'Too much trouble you've been, your death shall be most successful tonight,' his fingers trace my scar, 'How is it, you destroyed me and you gained nothing, but a scar?' His nails bite into my skin, 'Love… such a pathetic word… emotion… and annoying form of magic… it is not necessary.' He throws my head to the side, standing again, he glared down at me.

'I will make your last moments on my father's grave the most humiliating and suffering of your entire, pathetic life for what you did to me, Potter,' he points his wand, '_Crucio!_'

I scream in agony covering the Death Eaters sneers, laughs and Cedric's desperate pleas.

It was like I stuck my finger in a wall socket, pulses of pain vibrate through my entire being as I spasm against my restraints and my head bounced off the headstone. Until finally it stops, it left me gasping for breath and my body tingles hopelessly.

Voldemort was laughing, 'Was that too much for you?' he teased Cedric's way, 'It'll get better, I promise!' he flicks his wand, sending me into the air and then I crash back to the ground, my arm goes numb from breaking Tom Riddle's headstone and I groaned painfully.

'Harry! Stop it! _Please_!' screams Cedric and Voldemort's follwers laughed again as I crumpled to the floor and stay there.

'_Please_?' Voldemort laughs, 'How polite!' he leaves me for the Hufflepuff again.

'Ced – ' I moan, I reach a hand out.

Cedric's lip was quivering, tears on his face as he looked back at me, 'Don't worry, Harry,' his voice wavered, 'We'll get out of here.'

Voldemort grins down at him, lifting his wand, '_Crucio_'

I squeeze my eyes shut, my own tears rolling down my face as the air fills with Cedric's cries, then followed by his gasped pants.

'Tha – that was nothing!' Cedric says tightly.

'Oh, really?' Voldemort turns to his audience, 'Diggory says it was nothing,' the Death Eaters bark out in scorns and laughs.

'Break his arms!'

'Crush him flat!'

'More! Give him more!'

The suggestions mix together becoming incoherent, hissing noise and Voldemort grabs Cedric by his hair, pulling him out of his restraints and shoves him to the ground, 'This is where traitors and disbelievers belong!' roars the Dark Lord, crushing his bare foot to Cedric's face.

I push my hands under my chest, trying to will myself up and off the grave, but my arms give way, 'Get off him!'

Voldemort clicks his tongue between his teeth, 'You are in no position to talk, Potter,' he adds more weight to his knee, pushing Cedric further into the dirt, 'Let's try this!' the Dark Lord squeals in delight; waving his wand, Cedric's head dives into the grave below him, his arms flail about uselessly, fingers digging into the ground as the Hufflepuff tries to lift his head.

I reach out again, grabbing dirt and weeds; I pulled myself closer to my wand and Cedric, 'Stop it!' I beg.

Voldemort lifts his wand and Cedric spits mud and coughs dust, 'How was that?' he asks, eyes bulging excitedly.

'I thought –' Cedric heaves more dirt, 'that you were supposed to be the darkest Lord -,' he chokes, '- there ever was,' Voldemort's nostrils flared.

'Stop, Ced,' I sob, fingers fumbling with my wand, 'Stop talking!'

'You're a fool,' growls Voldemort, he then grabs Cedric's wrist and begins breaking his fingers.

Cedric screams and I wipe dirt and tears from my face, my own fingers finally curl around my wand, '_Expelliarmus_!' my parents murderer flicks the spell away like a fly.

'Look at this, Diggory,' he bows to Cedric's face and my gut flips, 'Potter wants you to die already.'

'No,' fresh tears, fall freely, 'No – please – don't – '

Cedric smiles painfully at me, 'I love you, Harry.'

'_Avada Kedavra_!'

'Noooo!' My chest feels like it's split in half, 'Cedric!' someone pulls me to my feet and throws me at Cedric's and I bring his robes into my hands, 'Ced – Why?' I cling to him, 'Your wand – your wand was right there!' I scream at his deaf ears, 'You could have left!' I shake him, 'You should have left!' I gather him to my chest and sob, 'Come back – I love you! I LOVE YOU!' I lay him down again, and my head on top of his chest, 'I love you,' I whisper to Cedric, 'Please, don't leave me…' I raise my face to stare into Cedric's empty grey eyes, his lips are still twisted in a half smile and I kiss them.

Someone shoves my wand into my hand and I'm dragged to my feet again and stare blankly across the circle of Death Eaters at Voldemort, 'You have been taught to duel, Harry Potter?' He eyes me, seemingly disgusted by my reaction, unlike his comrades.

My arm and leg twitch from the earlier abuse. How am I supposed to duel Voldemort? And what would the point be? The only useful spell I learnt for duelling was _Expelliarmus_ and a lot of good that would do.

Voldemort will cast the unblockable and unforgivable Curse and I'll be dead. That's it – no heroic death, nothing special and then everyone will know that there is nothing special at all about their famous Boy-Who-Lived.

'We bow to each other, Harry,' Voldemort bent slightly, 'Come, the niceties must be observed… Dumbledore would like you to show manners… bow to death, Harry,' he grins and I swallow.

My insides crawl as I realise that he wants me to _play_ with him before he kills me, just like Cedric… Oh Cedric, I'm so sorry. I sniff loudly and my vision blurs.

'I said _bow_,' my spine curves and I shake, attempting to stand straight again while the Death Eaters laugh, 'Very good,' he lifted the curse, 'and now you face me, like a man… straight-backed and proud the way your father died…' my nostrils flared, 'And now we duel.'

Voldemort raises his wand and I collapse to the ground with spasms of pain, unable to cease my screams.

The feeling of hot knives, pierced and hacked away at my skin, it covers my whole body as the _Cruciatis_ Curse consumes me once more. My scalp feels like it's tightening around my head in an attempt to pop my eyes and teeth out. I vaguely forget where I am until it stops suddenly and I scramble to my feet; a numb tingle attacking my released nerves as His followers cackle and shove me around their vicious ring.

'A little break,' Voldemort whispers excitedly, 'a little pause… that hurt didn't it, Harry?' he licks his thin lips, eyes bulging dangerously; 'You don't want me to do it again, do you?'

I stand my ground, refusing to answer or beg.

'I asked you whether you want me to do that again. Answer me! _Imperio_!'

A great calm and dullness wraps around my mind, a feeling of ease and complete bliss; as if I didn't have to worry about anything or any action ever again…

_Just answer "no"… say "no"… just answer "no"…_

I will not, said a strong voice, I won't answer…

_Just say "no"…_ whispers the faint voice again.

I won't do it, I won't say it…

_Just answer "no"…_

'I WON'T'

Everything came rushing back, my tingling muscles, my aching limbs and the fear.

'You won't?' Voldemort whispers, eyes barely slits and his comrades no longer laughing, 'You won't say "no"? Harry, obedience is a virtue I need to teach you before you die… perhaps another little dose of pain?'

He lifts his wand and I dive behind his father's headstone, 'We are not playing hide-and-seek, Harry,' his Death Eaters have found their voices as the air is filled with laughter again, 'You cannot hide from me. Does this mean that you would prefer me to finish it now, Harry? Come out Harry… come out and play, then… it will be quick… it might even be painless… I would not know… I have never died…'

I'm going to die… I'll see Cedric and my parents again… but I won't die crouching like a scared child behind Voldemort's, father's headstone, nor will I die at that man's feet.

I take a deep breath, jumping to my feet I aim my wand, '_Expelliarmus_!'

'_Avada Kedavra_!'

Green and red light explodes from our wands and meet between us, causing my wand to vibrate furiously and my fingers lock around it as if glued. I couldn't let go even if I wanted to.

A deep gold orb forms in the middle of our spells and Voldemort and I are lifted into the air still connected.

We land in a clearing free of graves and the Death Eaters follow, drawing wands and asking questions; the orb splinters, showering gold sparks around us in a glowing cage.

'Do nothing!' Voldemort demands, try8ing to break our streams, 'Do nothing unless I command you!' The golden cage begins singing a phoenix song, filling the air with sounds of hope.

I grip my wand with both hands. _Don't break the connection_, the song whispers gently into my ear.

I know, I know, I mustn't… I groan as my wand trembles furiously and white beads begin to slide down my stream towards me. I tighten my grip and focus, urging the beads to inch towards Voldemort's wand until finally the first connects with his wand tip.

The phoenix song is drowned out by screams of pain, Voldemort's eyes bulge nervously as a ghost of a hand craws out of his wand and flexes before disappearing with a puff of smoke.

Now something larger starts emerging from his wand tip, filling the air with ore screams.

A head of hair, then shoulders, until finally a grey Cedric Diggory stood there sheepishly. My heart clenches and I almost drop my wand.

'Hold on, Harry,' he whispers, smiling sadly at me.

Another person drops from Voldemort's wand and he clutches his walking stick, looking mildly surprised 'He was a real wizard, then?' he glares at Voldemort, who can only stare, shocked back, 'Killed me, that one… you fight him, boy…'

A woman now tumbles to the ground, 'Don't let go!' she urges, 'Don't let him get you, Harry – don't let go!'

The shadows of once living people pace around the golden dome, kissing insults at Voldemort and words of encouragement to me, until the air fills with more screams of pain and I hold my breath, expecting this person.

And like Bertha, he drops to the floor, a mass of untidy locks, round glasses frame his face and a lopsided, cheeky grin flashes over at me, 'Your mother's coming,' he said quietly, 'She wants to see you… it will be all right… hold on…'

And then she came – my mother. She approaches me, smiling down and pushing now silver hair from her glowing eyes, 'When the connection is broken, we will linger for only moments... but we will give you time… you must get to the Portkey, it will return you to Hogwarts… do you understand, Harry?' she asked softly.

'Yes,' my heart flutters, looking over my parents and Cedric… this is it… I'm alive and they are dead…

'Harry…' Cedric whispers and my mother places a hand on his shoulder, 'take my body back will you? Take my body back to my parents…'

'I will,' I squeeze my eyes shut with concentration.

'I love you, Harry,' he hushes in my ear, 'live long and happy –'

'Do it now,' interrupts my father, giving a sympathetic look to both of us, 'Be ready to run… do it now…'

'Goodbye darling,' my mother chokes out.

'NOW!' I shout, pulling my wand upwards breaking the streams and the cage. Death Eaters begiun closing in and I run, charging towards Cedric's corpse.

'STUN HIM!'

I dash behind a marble angel and catch my breath as its wings crumple around me; I throw my arm around the statue, '_Impedimenta_!'

I charge over headstones and trip, wrapping my fingers around Cedric's body, I lift my wand again as Voldemort draws closer, '_Accio!_'

The Triwizard Cup flies past the Death Eaters and lands in my waiting palm. Voldemort shrieks furiously and I feel a quick tug behind my navel again as the Portkey sends Cedric and myself back to Hogwarts.

My body slams into the ground and bile burns bitter in the back of my throat as the cup falls out of sight.

My head spins and I grip Cedric tighter.

'Harry! Harry!' hands grab my shoulders and I shove them away, pressing my face to Cedric's cold neck, 'Harry!' I shake my head, fingers twisting in his robes.

'He's back,' I whisper, my scalp shrinking and vision blurring, 'He's back. Voldemort,' my body shakes uncontrollably.

'What's going on? What's happened?' there was a gasp, 'My god – Diggory! Dumbledore – he's dead!' The phrase is repeated, chorusing through the crowd and I begin sobbing.

'Harry, let go of him,' someone tries to pull me away.

'No!' I scream, tightening my arms around Cedric; he feels like ice. My heart pounds heavily and I brush Cedric's hair out of his eyes and wipe dirt and ash from his face.

'Harry, you can't help him now. It's over. Let go.'

'He wanted me to bring him back,' tears splash on Cedric's face, mudding the remaining dust, 'He wanted me to bring him back to his parents…'

'That's right, Harry… just let go, now…' Dumbledore pries me away and my hands linger outstretched for him.

I don't want to leave him again… it's my fault… if I hadn't insisted we go together… I should be the one dead…

'He'll need to go to the hospital wing! He's ill, he's injured – Dumbledore, Diggory's parents, they're here, they're in the stands…'

'I'll take Harry, Dumbledore, I'll take him –'

'No, I would prefer –'

'Dumbledore, Amos Diggory's running… he's coming over… don't you think you should tell him – before he sees?'

'Harry, stay here –'

Girls scream and I sob hysterically as a man begins shouting.

'Let me through! – Dumbledore! – My son!'

I stare down at Cedric, and start to bend to him when someone grabs me from behind, 'It's all right son, I've got you… come on… hospital wing…'

'Dumbledore said stay,' I mumble thickly, pushing whoever it was away pathetically, reaching FOR Cedric again.

'You need to lie down… come on now…'

The man pushes me through the crowd and I can't help but wonder why everyone I love dies.


End file.
